Mi Cuento de Hadas
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: Siempre soñe con aquel que me rescate de mi sufrimiento, pero despues de años de golpes deje eso olvidado, pero ahora, el a llegado a mi vida dispuesto a hacerme feliz y rescatar aquel cuento de hadas que yo crei terminado. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Mi triste Realidad

**Aqui mi primera histotoria de esta gran serie espero y les guste, ¡Feliz lecutra!**

* * *

-Eres una estupida, ya me tienes arto.-eran los gritos llenos de odio que oía una tras otra mientras me arrinconaba contra la pared.

-Por favor, entiéndeme-trate de hacerle entender, pero pronto reconocí mi error, esas pequeñas palabras aumentaron mas su ira.

-Cierra la boca.-me ordeno dándome una bofetada en mi rostro que me hizo caer al suelo, rápidamente cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos mientras recibía uno tras uno los golpes que me propiciaba aquella persona a la que yo llamaba papá.

Quería gritar de dolor, pero después de 17 años viviendo estos maltratos entendí que mientras más tiempo permanecía callada y dejándome golpear más pronto terminaría.

Después de aproximadamente 3 minutos que para mi fueron siglos, los golpes se detuvieron pero aun así me quede en el suelo, sumida en el dolor.

-Y espero que con esto aprendas que cuando yo digo algo se cumple.-me grito lo mas fuertemente posible,-ahora mas te vale que me prepares algo de comer antes de que te de otra buena golpiza.-ordeno mientras me jalaba del cabello hacia arriba. No lo pensé dos veces y corría a la cocina, saque del refrigerador una charola con comida para microondas, era la primera cosa mas disponible y lo único que mi dolor me permitía hacer.

Se la lleve a la mesa, me miro con odio al verla, pero talvez tenía demasiada hambre para despreciarla.

-¿Podría comer aunque sea algo?-pregunte, lo mire aterrada cuando dejo caer la cuchara ante mi pregunta, se giro hacía mi y como respuesta me dio otro golpe en la cara, solo corría escaleras arriba, a tropezones entre a mi cuarto dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas al cerrar la puerta, ahí adentro me di el lujo de llorar mi pena, no se cuanto tiempo llore pero lo hice hasta que mis ojos no derramaron ni una mas.

Lentamente me levante, me coloque mi pijama y me metí en la cama, _"trata de dormir"_ me repetía a mi misma, pero el hambre y el dolor me lo impedía, deseaba estar en mi hogar, junto a mi familia, mi verdadera familia, pero sabía que eso jamás sería realidad,

Mis padres me había abandonado en un basurero a los pocos días de nacida, según Brandon, me encontró y desde hace 17 años vivo con el, pero a veces desearía que nunca me hubiera encontrado y haberme muerto en aquel lugar. _"Tus padres te aborrecían por eso te abandonaron" _o _"Si no fuera por mi, ahora estarías muerta idiota"_, eran las frases que me decía siempre que me golpeaba.

Sin darme cuenta cuando, ya estaba llorando de nuevo ¿Por qué mi padres me habían hecho esto?, ¿acaso era verdad y no me querían?, eran las mismas preguntas con las que yo misma me atormentaba noche tras noche, eran esas mismas las que me carcomian el corazon y el alma.

Negué con la cabeza bruscamente tratando de olvidar estos dolorosos momentos, y ante el dolor que poco a poco se hacía menos me deje atrapar por el sueño, no sin antes imaginarme que a la mañana siguiente despertaría de esta horrible pesadilla, rodeada de una verdadera familia, o por lo menos que encontraría a ese alguien especial, que como en los cuentos de hadas vendría a rescatarme, pero por desgracia solo eran eso, cuentos de hadas.

-Deja de pensar estupideces Bella, nunca se harán realidad y mucho menos para ti-me dije a mi misma antes de cerrar mis convenciada que desde mi nacimiento había sido marcada y jamas iba a ser feliz, estaba resignada a vivir bajo la sombra de los golpes, que tarde o temprano, serian mi muerte.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué les parece?, este es mi primer fic de Crepusculo, decidi hacer el primer capitulo corto, pero prometo hacer los demas mas largos, espero y les guste, y ya saben mi imaginación volara mas y mas alto si me dejan Review, ojala que esta historia esta a la ultura de sus espectativas y de las mias. Bueno me despido, cuidence y no olviden los review's jeje =). Bye bye!!........ _Jazz Cullen**//_**


	2. Los Cullen

**¡Hola a todos!, wow en serio mil gracias a todos los que leyeron =), quiero agradecerles a:**

_DiliCullen, Khata-cullen, Katrina Cullen, Karlita Ate, Taniiah-Manzanah, , Zara-Alice y a mis files lectoras de todos mis fics: Faro(neniis), Cullen(amore), Marce(chamakiita) y eterea-chan!!._

**Muchas gracias en serio por dejar Review ^^, y a las que no dejan pero leen igual muchas gracias =)!!!. Bueno ya basta de charlas les dejo con el siguiente capitulo que lo disfruten!!!**

* * *

Desperté temprano en la mañana, naturalmente debía ir a la escuela, me dirigí a mi ventana para asegurarme de que Brandon ya se había ido, para mi suerte, ya lo había hecho, siendo policia entra muy temprano a trabajar, aunque algo irónico, se decía "respetar" las reglas pero tratándose de mí le valían un cacahuate. Suspire mientras me dirigía al baño, tome una ducha rápido, seque mi cabello y me vestí optando por un una blusa de mangas ¾ celeste, unos vaqueros y mis sandalias, algo raro para cuando el clima esta demasiado caliente, pero si quería cubrir los moretones de brazos y piernas esto era adecuado, me maquille el golpe que aun se me notaba en la cara pero sin parecer exagerada.

Estaba desayunando un poco de cereal, cuando de pronto escuche un claxon justo afuera de mi casa, como todas las mañanas y a la misma hora Jasper, mi mejor amigo pasaba por mi para ir a la escuela, subí por las escaleras y tome mi mochila, mientras bajaba rezaba de que Jasper no notara mis golpes.

-Buenos días Bella.-me saludo al entrar al coche, un Chrysler 300 blanco, sus padres eran unos renombrados Abogados así que se tenían el lujo de tener autos como estos.

-Buenos días Jasper… ¿Dónde esta Rosalie?-pregunte al notar la ausencia de su hermana.

-Se fue mas temprano a la escuela, al parecer tenia practica de porristas antes de clases.-asentí ante su respuesta, aun era increíble que Rosalie siendo la capitana del porristas, yo una simple chica del colegio fuera su mejor amiga. Permanecimos en silencio casi todo el camino solo escuchando música, durante una canción decidí subir un poco el volumen…mala idea, mi manga se arisco un poco mostrando lo que yo quería ocultar.

-Bella, ¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto al ver al gran moretón que se mostró, quite el brazo y desvié mi mirada, mi silencio le basto como respuesta.

-Te volvió a golpear verdad, ¡Rayos!, Bella hasta cuando lo vas a permitir.-grito golpeando el volante.

-Jasper por favor.-le rogué.-esto entre nosotros, no se lo digas a Rosalie y mucho menos a Emmett.-

Me miro fijamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero ten una buena excusa, si Emmett lo descubre ten por seguro que no se va a limitar, siempre te ha visto como su hermana menor y no dudara en hacer cualquier cosa para protegerte.-

-Pensare en algo, no quiero que Emmett termine en la cárcel.-bromeé, provocando una pequeña risa en el.

Me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto cuando Jasper paro de reír, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados dentro del convertible rojo de Rose cuando nosotros llegamos.

-¿Pensé que tenias practica de porristas Rose?-pregunte mientras una sonrisa picara se formaba en mis labios.

-Si tuve.-respondió de golpe.-pero termine temprano y decidimos esperarlos.-

-Aww, que considerada hermana tengo.-dijo Jasper sarcásticamente, los 4 terminamos en risas pero de repente el silbido de Emmett nos detuvo.

-Ya vieron ese auto.-señalo a un flamante volvo plateado que se estacionaba a unos cuantos autos frente a nosotros.

-Parece que alguien les quiere hacer competencia a los gemelos Hale de ver quien tiene el mejo auto.-reí.

-No me parecen conocidos, deben ser nuevos.-comento Rose examinando a los dos que bajaban del auto, la primera era una chica, de estatura baja, se movía ágil y con gracia mientras rodeaba el auto y su cabello era negro, corto, pero algo extraño, las puntas iban a todas las direcciones posibles y el segundo un chico, me perdí por unos segundos cuando lo vi, era alto y musculoso pero sin verse exagerado, cabello cobrizo y sus ojos…eran de un verde esmeralda profundo, cautivador misterioso, simplemente hermosos para ser precisa y ambos con una piel blanca y fina como la porcelana.

-Bella… ¿estas ahí?-pregunto Jasper moviendo una mano frente a mi rostro.

-eh…ah si…estoy de acuerdo con Rose deben ser nuevos, tampoco los había visto.-respondí como saliendo de un transe.

-Nuevos o no lo sabremos mas tarde, ese auto no pasara desapercibido en Forks y mucho menos en la escuela.-comento Emmett mientras bajaba del auto.

-Tienes razón, ahora andando a clases todos.-finalizo Jasper.

Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada y el primer pasillo, hay nos dividimos, Emmett y Jasper tenían clase de Educación física, Rose de calculo y yo Literatura, deja salir un suspiro de alivio al caminar hacia el salón, era increíble estar en un lugar donde podía ser libre y divertirme, extrañamente ese lugar era la escuela.

Al entrar al salón el maestro aun no llegaba, decidí tomar asiento hasta el final como siempre mientras saludaba algunos compañeros, justo al sentarme el maestro llego y estableciendo el orden.

-Chicos silencio, tengo un anuncio que hacerles, a partir de hoy una nueva estudiante se unirá a nuestra clase, por favor pase.-señalo a la puerta, en eso la misma joven que vi en el estacionamiento entro.

-Hola a todos.-saludo entusiasta, mas de lo normal.

-Bueno señorita, tome asiento y empezaremos la clase.-

La chica miro alrededor del salón y sus ojos se clavaron en el pupitre junto a mi, camino o mejor dicho danzo hasta el, la clase paso tranquilamente, 15 minutos antes de salida el maestro se retiro con la excusa de que tenía una junta, rápidamente el ambiente parlanchín de la mañana se volvió hacer presente

-Hola.-escuche a un lado mió, gire y vi a mi nueva compañera con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola.-

-Soy Alice Cullen.-se presento.- ¿y tu?-

-Bella Swan.-le respondí.

-Oye tu sabes donde queda el salón de Calculo del maestro Dunnigton, es mi siguiente clase.-

-Claro, de hecho también es mi siguiente clase.-

-En serio, y ¿estas?-pregunto entregándome su horario, extrañamente era el mismo que el mió, excepto por una clases

-¡Wow!, tenemos todas las clases juntas, menos biología.-respondí sorprendida.

-¡Que bien!, sabes algo me dice que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas.- un brillo especial estaba en sus ojos.

-Si.- valla, no sabía por que pero esta chica me inspiraba confianza y por alguna razón creí cierta sus palabras.

Recogí mi mochila y guarde mi cuaderno, para cuando gire para ver a Alice, ella ya estaba esperándome en la puerta de salida, la seguí callada, cosa que a ella no le pareció.

-Bella, soy tan molesta.-me soltó de golpe.

-No, para nada Alice, es solo que…-dude.

-Tranquila, las cosas cambiaran a tu favor créeme.-

-Po… ¿por que dice eso?-

-Tu confía en mi, ahora date prisa o llegaremos tarde.-decía mientras me jalaba del brazo, esta chica si que era extraña, pero agradable. Decidí, estar callada durante las clases para que Alice tomara el hilo, pero ella no se veía perdida, parecía familiarizada con el formato de enseñanza de Forks, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar esas palabras, _"las cosas cambiaran a tu favor", _¿Qué quería decir con eso? Y lo mas importante, ¿Por qué lo había dicho?, una de dos o Alice era muy perceptiva o ya me estaba volviendo loca…opte por la segunda.

-Alice, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo y mis amigos?-la invite.

-Claro, pero voy por mi hermano, te veo en la cafetería de acuerdo.-

-De acuerdo.-respondí…así que tiene un hermano_.- ¿será el chico que manejaba el volvo?-_pensé con una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente._-que te pasa Bella, por que piensas en el.-_moví mi cabeza despejando mis pensamientos mientras caminaba a la cafetería. Rosalie, como siempre ya se encontraba reservando una mesa.

-Bella, por aquí.-levanto su mano indicándome que me acercara.

-Buena mesa Rose, a Alice le será fácil encontrarnos.-

-¿a quien?-pregunto confundida.

-Alice, es una compañera nueva, la invite a comer con nosotros, mira justo allí viene, ¡Alice!-

Ella nos localizo rápidamente y se sentó frente a Rosalie, quien la miraba algo extrañada.

-Alice ella es Rosalie mi mejor amiga.-la presente.-Rose ella es Alice la chica de quien te hable.-

-Mucho gusto Rosalie.-contesto Alice ofreciendo su mano a Rose.

-Igualmente Alice.-contesto estrechando su mano.

-Oye, ¿pensé que me habías dicho que ibas por tu hermano?-pregunte recordando sus palabras.

-Si, pero me dijo que unos compañeros suyos lo invitaron así que me vine sola.-

En eso Jasper y Emmett se acercaron con aquel chico de ojos angelicales.

-Hasta que llegan, ya tenía hambre-se quejo Rosalie.-y ¿tu eres?-le pregunto.

-Chicas, les presento a Edward Cullen es nuevo.-comenzó Jasper

-así es, Edward ellas son Rosalie mi novia, Bella.-continuo Emmett.-y…tu ¿Quién eres?-pregunto al ver a Alice.

-¿Alice?-pregunto Edward.

-Hola Ed.-respondió feliz.

-¿Edward se conocen?-pregunto curioso Emmett.

-Si ella es mi hermana Alice.-respondió sentándose a su lado.

-Somos gemelos.-agrego

-¿Gemelos?, no se parecen mucho, digo Jasper y yo somos gemelos también y nos parecemos mucho.-comento Rose mientras se acomodaba en un abrazo de Emmett.

-En realidad somos mellizos.-corrigió Edward.

Me quede paralizada, su facciones eran mas perfectas de cerca, su ojos tenían un brillo especial, y su voz eran tan suave, dulce y arrulladora, simplemente estaba viendo a la criatura mas hermosa, un ángel en pocas palabras, mi mirada estaba tan fija en el hasta que lo noto, me miro con aquellos orbes verdes y me sonrió, desvié rápido mi mirada apenada hasta donde estaba Jasper y me alegre al notar que no era a la única a la que la había cautivado un Cullen.

Jasper estaba tan perdido contemplando a Alice, que no me resistí hacer una pequeña broma.

-Bueno creo que yo ya iré por algo de comer, Jasper vienes conmigo o te vas a quedar ahí contemplando a Alice todo el almuerzo.-Jasper inmediatamente sonrojo a mas no poder, inmediatamente todos nos reímos menos Alice, que también tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eh…voy…voy contigo.-respondió mientras se levantaba y me alcanzaba en la fila junto con Rose y Emmett, justo cuando estaba tras de mi me susurro.-Esta me la pagas Isabella Swan.-deja salir un pequeña risa mientras volvía a mirar a nuestra mesa, mis ojos captaron de inmediato a Edward mirándome fijamente,-debes de estar alucinando Bella.-me dije a mi misma mientras desvié mi mirada, pero mi ansias fueron mas grandes y volví a mirarlo, de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzaron ahora dedicándome una sonrisa torcida de sus suaves labio, le devolví el gesto y al parecer este era su objetivo por que la verme sonreír se giro para hablar con su hermana.-_OK, talvez no lo estoy imaginando, el me estaba sonriendo_.-pensé feliz, pero ahora para mi suerte no fui la única en notarlo.

-Parece que no soy el único deslumbrado por un Cullen.-escuche la voz juguetona de Jasper en mi oído, ¡Rayos!, siendo mi mejor amigo no podía tenerle secretos, me conocía como la palma de su mano.

-Talvez, me contagiaste el sentimiento, ya sabes, se te de muy fácil ese don-bromee, aunque era verdad, Jasper siempre parecía tener ese poder con las personas, era fácil para el contagiar sus emociones y parece que yo era victima más, Edward me había impactado, tanto como estoy segura Alice lo había hecho con el.

Regresamos a la mesa después de comprar algo de comer, pero solo vi a Alice, me pregunte donde estaba Edward, y disimuladamente lo busque por la cafetería, lo encontré pagando su comida y la de Alice, deduje de quien era la segunda charola que traía.

-Y díganos, ¿de donde son?-pregunto Rose rompiendo el silencio entre los 6.

-De California.-respondió Alice.-Nuestro padre fue trasladado aquí a Forks.-

**-**¿Trasladado?-pregunte

-Es medico.-contesto Edward.- le ofrecieron la dirección general de este hospital y acepto.-

-Genial.-musite.

El almuerzo paso muy rápido o al menos así lo percibí yo, Alice y Rose acapararon toda la platica, mientras los demás los escuchábamos y reíamos de algún comentario, pero esas risas fueron interrumpidas por la campana.

-De regreso a clases.- informe.

-Valla el tiempo vuela.-comento Rosalie.-nosotros nos vamos a historia, los veremos a la salida, Emmett.- se dirigió a el, que de inmediato la siguió despidiéndose rápidamente de nosotros.

-Yo me voy a Biología, el maestro Bender es muy puntual.-dije mientras recogía mi mochila.

-Que coincidencia, Edward tiene la misma clases, váyanse juntos.-sugirió Alice mostrando una sonrisa picara.

-Ah, claro.-musite.

-Oh, Bella espera.-me detuvo, saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma, escribió algo que no pude alcanzar a leer, justo cuando me lo estaba entregando dudo, y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Edward, derecha o izquierda.-la miro confundido.

- ¿Qué?-

-Derecha o izquierda, solo responde-presiono de nuevo ignorando su pregunta.

-Mmm…izquierda.-

-Gracias por participar.-y regreso a anotar de nuevo en el pequeño papel.-listo, aquí tienes Bella, pero solo para tus ojos.-me advirtió.

-De acuerdo.-respondí algo desorientada por su actitud

Salí de la cafetería con Edward siguiéndome, no me pude contener y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, decidí que me matara de una vez.

-Edward…-comencé.- ¿Alice siempre es así?-

-Si te refieres a lo loca, si.-bromeo dejando salir una melodiosa risa, la cual me contagio.

-No, bueno…siempre te dice cosas frases que te desorientan.-

-Ya te dijo algo verdad.-

-Si.-

-Mira, Alice tiene esa costumbre, ella dice tener un sexto sentido y predecir cosas, de repente te dice algo extraño, de manera sorprendente a veces se hace realidad, pero tu tranquila aunque...-se detuvo

-¿Aunque que?.-

-Esta mañana me dijo algo que no comprendí del todo-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me dijo que en esta escuela, encontraría el amor de mi vida.-

-En serio-dije y note que ya estábamos frente al salón.-ya llegamos.-

-Si-

-Y ¿le crees?-pregunté.

-Alguien te ah dicho que eres muy curiosa.-comento divertido mirándome de frente.

-Lo siento.-me disculpe bajando mi mirada y en entrando al salón, pero fui detenida por su brazo.

-Pero si quieres saber, si le creo y espero que eso suceda pronto.-me sonrió y soltándome de su agarre, lo mire fijamente ante aquellas palabras, trate de contestarle pero no encontraba mi voz así que solo entre al salón, el maestro como era costumbre ya estaba dentro en su escrito, sabía que haría la introducción de Edward a la clase así que aproveche ese momento para leer la nota de Alice:

_El amor y la felicidad __están mas cerca de lo que crees Bella. =)_

Y justo al final de la nota tenía una pequeña flecha apuntando a la izquierda, por instinto gire mi cabeza a donde indicaba la flecha, topándome con mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio…Edward Cullen.

* * *

**OK, aqui termino el segundo capitulo, puede que no sea bueno pero era necesario ponerlo, ¡wow! Alice si que sabe y se lo dejo a Bella mas claras que el agua jaja!!, otra vez muchas gracias por los review's pasados y tambien a las que me agregaron a alertas, historia favorita, y autor favorito,asi que ya me voy llendo, se cuidan y ya saben Review's + imaginacion= a proximo capitulo mas rapido!! ven matematicas sencilla jaja, bye bye...**

_Jazz Cullen**//_

_p.d:Ivi grax por las ideas para el proximo fic amix ^^._

_p.d2:Ya saben solo delen a **GO**!!!_


	3. Accidentes y verdades

**Edward POV.**

-Buenas noches hijo.-escuche a mi madre Esme decirme mientras subía las escaleras de nuestro nuevo hogar, debo admitir que la casa a las afuera de la ciudad era linda.

-Buenas noche madre.-le respondí antes de entrar a mi habitación, camine o mejor dicho me arrastre hasta mi cama, estaba totalmente agotado, después de la escuela Alice y yo le ayudamos a nuestra madre a desempacar todo, eso fue fácil, pero lo difícil se presento al momento de acomodar muebles o cargar las pesadas cajas, como el caballero que soy no permití que ni mi madre ni mi hermana cargaran o hicieran un esfuerzo mayor y como mi padre trabajaría hasta tarde en el hospital yo lleve el mayor trabajo.

Me deje caer sobre la cama tirando un brazo sobre mi rostro, necesitaba dormir, pero mis pensamientos divagaban con todo lo sucedido hoy, primero la llegada a la nueva casa, nueva escuela, las clases, después mis compañeros, mis nuevos amigos si es que ya se les podía llamar así, pero algo en especial llamo mi atención.

Una chica, poseedora de un cabello castaño que fluía en cascada mas allá de su hombros, su piel blanca con un ligero toque de rosa en su mejillas y creo lo mas importante…sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que de ellos irradiaba, eran simplemente maravillosos, perfectos, y quien diría que la poseedora de todo eso era ni mas ni menos que mi nueva compañera de biología.

Suspire recordando aquello hasta que un leve toque a mi puerta me alejo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quien?-pregunte con desganas.

-Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?- escuche la pequeña vocecilla de mi hermana, fije mi vista hasta la puerta, ahí estaba la pequeña cabeza de Alice viéndome directamente.

-Adelante.-le respondí, camino lentamente y se recostó junto a mí.

-Hoy fue un día bastante agotador.-susurro solo para nosotros dos, asentí ligeramente.-El instituto me parece bien, las clases creo que serán algo repetitivas pero pasables, al igual que los chicos que conocimos hoy fueron muy agradables, ¿no lo crees?-me pregunto.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.-respondí simplemente, Alice me miraba atentamente como estudiando mis ojos, la mire fijamente, conocía esa mirada además de ser mi hermana era fácil saber que pensaba.-Anda ya dilo.-le dije.

-¿Decir que?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Alice.-dije severamente.

-Bueno, ya esta bien…es solo que… ¿sabes si Bella leyó la nota que le di?-

-Creo que si, en biología la vi leyendo algo, me imagino que fue tu nota.-

-Ah y… ¿te dijo…o te…comento algo?-levante una ceja, ¿desde cuando Alice titubeaba para decir algo?, siempre decía las cosas sin rodeos, pero conociéndola estaba seguro que detrás de esa curiosidad había una intención.

-No, por que ¿debería?-

-No, nada mas preguntaba, pero bueno ya hablare con ella el miércoles.-respondió simplemente mientras se levantaba de mi cama y caminaba hacia la salida.

-¿El miércoles?, por que no mañana.-

-Es que, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana no la veremos.-se encogió de hombros.-Buenas noches Edward.-se despidió

-Buenas Noches Alice.-respondí, me quede pensativo, ¿Mañana no la veremos?, no Alice tendría que estar equivocada, aunque para mi desgracias cuando ella tenia esos _"Presentimientos"_ nunca fallaba, no por nada nadie se atrevía a apostar en contra de ella, por algo mi madre la llamaba _"Alice la Adivina"._

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y dejarme vencer por el cansancio, con la única esperanza de que aunque sea por primera vez Alice se equivocara.

**Bella POV.**

Genial simplemente genial, eran las 6:30 de la tarde y yo aun no podía llegar a mi casa, hace mas de cuatro horas que el instituto acabo y yo seguía encerrada en el cuarto de Emmett, esta pequeña ayuda de estudio con el me estaba llevando más tiempo del que pensaba, era mi amigo lo quería y me encantaba pasar tiempo con el, pero al momento de tratarse de estudiar para Matemáticas la convivencia se volvía tediosa y aburrida.

Le di una pequeña mirada, aun seguía mirando el cuaderno tratando de resolver la pequeña ecuación que le di, sabía que las integrales en clase de cálculo eran complicadas, pero los que le acababa de enseñar a Emmett eran los más fáciles y aun así parecía que estuviera tratando de decodificar algunos jeroglíficos.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo.-No puedo, simplemente no puedo.-dijo frustrado.

-Vamos si puedes, mira lo único que tienes que hacer es eliminar la integral, sustituir el "dx" por una "x" y agregar "+c", simple.-le volví a explica por décima quinta o ¿décima sexta vez?, hay no se pero le volví a explicar.

-Haber creo que lo tengo.-me dijo centrándose de nuevo en su cuaderno, resé por que al menos resolviera este problema rápido y poder irme a casa, por que si no estaba ahí y no había preparado la cena para cuando Brandon llegara no quería ni imaginarme como me iría.

-¡Lo hice!-grito feliz mostrándome el cuaderno, lo revise y para mi sorpresa estaba correcto, le sonreí y felicite, ahora si debía irme.

-Si quieres pudo llevarte ya esta oscureciendo-se ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me levantaba de la silla.-No esta bien, mi casa no esta muy lejos, además caminar un poco no me hará daño.-

-Esta bien, pero llámame en cuanto llegues ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.-le sonreí, Emmett siempre era tan protector conmigo parecía como mi hermano, no pude evitar sentir una punzada en mi pecho al pensar que si talvez estuviera con mi familia ojala tendría un hermano como el.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la sala donde nos encontramos a su padre, al parecer acababa de llegar, era alto de pelo negro como el de Emmett, con un pronunciado bigote, curiosamente también era policia al igual que mi padre-cuanto me costaba decir aquella palabra-pero al menos el si era amable.

-¿Bella ya te vas?-me pregunto atento al verme.

-Si señor McCarty, ya termine de enseñarle a Emmett lo de calculo.-respondí suavemente.

-¿Bella por que no te quedas a cenar?-me ofreció su madre que salía de la cocina y se unía a la pequeña charla, ella era de pelo chino y rubio oscuro, mediana estatura y de piel muy blanca, siempre bromeaba que era la sangre albina de parte de su madre.

-Muchas gracias señora McCarty, pero tengo que irme a casa y preparar la cena para mi padre y para mi.-siempre me sorprendía la gentileza con la que me trataba su familia, desde que conocí a Emmett y a su familia congenie muy rápido, hasta ellos mismos me decían que me veían como una hija mas.

-Bueno esta bien pero nos debes una cena eh…saluda a tu padre de nuestra parte.-me dijo.

-No se preocupe así lo haré, nos vemos…adiós.-

-Adiós Bella.-me respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Salí a toda prisa con rumbo a mi casa, mire mi celular faltaban quince minutos para las siete, y si mi cálculos no me fallaban el padre de Emmett llegaba a casa media hora antes que Brandon así que aun tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para preparar la cena.

Metí mi celular de nuevo en mi pantalón cuando me tope con un pequeño papel. Era la nota de Alice. No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que curioso que justo a donde indicaba la flecha estaba Edward_,-¿Talvez Alice si tenga un sexto sentido?_- perdida en mi pensamientos quise creer que era real, pero conociendo mi suerte sabia que solo era una fantasía, además ¿como era posible de que una persona me deslumbrara en un día?, seguí caminando tratando de olvidarlo, pero cuando llegue a mi casa me congele al instante. La patrulla de Brandon ya se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la impresión y el miedo, no quería entrar sabía el infierno que me esperaría dentro.

Pero no tenía otra opción, respire profundo tratando de encontrar algo de valor en mi, camine lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada_-Por favor que este dormido, por favor que este dormido, por favor que este dormido.-_dios por primera vez concédeme algo de suerte, rose ligeramente la perilla pero, ¿si estaba esperando a que llegara?, dude, tenia terror y mis ojos lo demostraban, _-Ni modo ya que.-_suspire como derrota abriendo la puerta.

¡Dios es grande!

-Gracias.-susurre, mi _padre_-dios aun me cuesta-no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina-tal vez si se fue a dormir.-me encamine directo a mi habitación para dejar mi mochila, me coloque mi pijama y salí a toda prisa de mi cuarto para comenzar a cocinar, si mi suerte seguía para cuando se despertara no tendría problemas, pero como dije antes mi vida-por desgracia- no conoce esa palabra.

-¿Dónde demonios andabas?-lo escuche salir de su habitación, me congele antes de bajar el primer escalón.

-¿De que hablas p-papa?-respondí dándole la espalda.

-No te hagas la idiota Isabella, respóndeme.-exigió.

-E-estaba en la ca-casa de Emmett, ayudándolo a es-estudiar.-

-Aja y crees que soy entupido, de seguro te andabas revolcando con alguien verdad.-me escupió con todo el veneno que pudo, ¡Dios es que nunca se cansara de insultarme!

-Eso no es cierto, solo estaba…-

-Claro ya decía yo, de seguro tu madre era una zorra y algo tenías que sacar de ella.-me grito.

_¡__Cállate!_

-Por algo te abandono, de seguro fuiste su error.-siguió, ahora mis ojos estaban vidriosos.

_¡__Cállate!_

-Talvez, tu padre sabía la clase de mujer que era tu madre y por eso tampoco te quiso, debió de…-

-¡Cállate ya, a ti que te importa como eran mis padres!-le grite mirándolo directamente, llorando.

¡Gran error!, ¡Oh no!, díganme que no dije eso por favor que solo lo haya pensado, quise convencerme que eso fue, pero su mirada encolerizada me confirmaba mi acto.

-¡Te atreves a gritarme!-me grito tomándome de los hombros. -¡Como te atreves!-me zarandeo.

-Suéltame, por favor.-implore tratando de soltarme de su agarre, su mirada estaba llena de odio ya solo esperaba el primer golpe el cual, se estaba demorando mucho en llegar. El seguía gritando maldiciones hacia mi persona y mis padres, además ya no sabía si lo que me movían eran sus bruscos brazos o mis frenéticos temblores de miedo.

-Ya, déjame-sollocé empujándolo.

-Bien si eso quieres.-me dijo aventándome contra la pared, mi cabeza golpeo fuertemente contra ella, dejándome aturdida pero para mi desgracia también estaba al borde de la escalera, quise moverme pero lo ultimo que sentí fue un pequeño resbalón y de ahí…

…todo fue negro.

**Edward POV.**

¡Rayos por que!, ¿Por qué Alice no podía equivocarse por una vez?, temprano en la mañana al llegar busque con la vista a Jasper y los demás y cual fue mi sorpresa, que ella no estaba con ellos. Suspire mientras caminábamos hacía ellos haciéndome a la idea de que hoy no la vería.

-Te lo dije.-susurro mi hermana con un hilo de voz solo para nosotros dos.-Hola chicos, ¿Dónde esta Bella?-

-Hola Alice, Edward, ella no vendrá al parecer esta enferma.-explico Rosalie simplemente.

-Enferma ¿de que?-pregunte.

Negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.-No lo sabemos, eso nos dijo su padre cuando fuimos por ella esta mañana.-

Nos encaminamos dentro del edifico rumbo a nuestras clases, pase junto a Jasper cuando lo escuche.-Que original mentira.-susurro, pero como fue tan bajo su voz no supe si en realidad lo dijo o lo imagine, decidí darle poca importancia.

El resto del día fue igual que ayer, las clases eran repetidas, aunque-como dije-al igual que ayer mis pensamientos estaban centrados en mi ausente compañera, sus profundos ojos chocolate estaban perfectamente presentes en mi mente, no podía negar que era muy linda su cabellos, su piel…su voz eran tan linda y tan…cerré los ojos y negué bruscamente con la cabeza, no era posible, simplemente no, como una chica que apenas conocí ayer me tenia de esta forma, me apreté el puente de la nariz tratando de olvidarla pero me era imposible, mientras mas trataba mas la recordaba y el ver su lugar vacío junto a mi no servia de mucho, al termina biología que era mi ultima clase este día, salte de mi asiento dirigiéndome rápidamente a la salida. Al llegar mi hermana y los demás ya estaban junto a los coches.

-Hasta que llegas Cullen.-

-Te tardaste, te estábamos esperando-

-El profesor Banner se alargo en clase.-respondí algo fastidiado.- ¿pero para que me esperaban?-

-Alice tuvo la idea de ir a visitar a Bella, ¿vienes?-dirigí mi vista hacia la aludida, la cual-como siempre-tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento a la cual ella solo asintió, estaba seguro de que Alice sospechaba algo pero obvio no iba a confesarle nada…por ahora.

-Si, vamos.-comente simplemente dirigiéndome a mi auto.-Jasper te sigo.-le avise haciendo una señal con la mano para que se adelantara, no tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa, era simple como todas las de aquí, una típica fachada de color blanco y con un pórtico un poco amplio. Baje del auto y seguí a los demás a la entrada, tocamos un par de veces pero no tuvimos respuesta.

-Tal vez esta dormida.-comento Alice.

-Un último intento.-sugirió Jasper tocando la puerta y esta vez si nos escucharon, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente hasta mostrar una Bella algo sorprendida y aterrada, me quede boquiabierto cuando vi su rostro y aunque no preste atención a los demás estoy seguro de que estaban igual que yo.

-Bella… ¿pero que…?-hablo Rosalie pero su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando nos cerro la puerta en nuestras narices.

**Bella POV.**

Me sujetaba del barandal para no experimentar la experiencia de anoche mientras bajaba las escaleras, me dirigía a la cocina para comer algo, pero el sonido de la puerta no me dejo.

Mire el reloj de la pared, las 2:15 p.m. ¿quien podría ser?, dude en abrir, pero al final decidí que si, tarde bastante tiempo en llegar a la puerta pero esta silencio cuando quise regresar esta volvió a sonar. La abrí lentamente pero al ver quienes eran me petrifique, ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?, mire cada unos de sus rostros hasta que me tope con sus ojos, mi corazón se detuvo y estoy segura que hasta deje de respirar unos segundos, me miraba sorprendido pero a la vez asustado, trate de reaccionar decir algo pero mi boca se abría para emitir palabras, palabras que no salían, apenas escuche a Rose cerré la puerta de golpe mientras me recargaba sobre ella.

-Bella abre.-pidió Rose.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Vinimos a verte, por favor abre la puerta.-

-No se hubieran molestado en verdad.-trate de sonar relajada, pero el nerviosismo en mi voz se hacía evidente.

-Bella, abre en este instante.-escuche la voz ronca de Emmett, me hizo asustarme, comenzaron a golpear la puerta haciendo que mi cuerpo rebotara contra esta, el dolor estaba regresando poco a poco, pero no podía dejarlos entrar conociéndolos en cuanto entraran comenzaría el interrogatorio y yo no tenía ninguna historia para justificar mis golpes, no, no importara que no iba a abrir la puerta por nada ni por nadie.

-Isabella abre la puerta ahora mismo.- la voz autoritaria de Jasper se hizo presente, ¡genial ya se enojo! nunca me llamaba Isabella al menos que estuviera enfadado conmigo, y eso casi o mejor dicho nunca sucedía, pero aun así no iba a abrir la puerta, el era el único que sabia la verdad y si me veía así era capaz de decir toda frente a todos.

-Bella por favor.-me estremecí al oír _su _voz, su tono delicado pero fuerte al otro lado de la puerta inundo mis oídos, ¿Por qué tenia que tener una voz tan aterciopelada y dulce?

Suspire derrotada, no pude negarme a su petición. Les abrí la puerta sin mirarlos a la cara

-Pasen.-susurre.

No lo pensaron dos veces. Los cinco entraron y esperaron impacientes tras de mi, pero el silencio se prolongo por unos segundos.

-Y bien.-genial…aquí vamos

-Y bien que Emmett.-conteste sin darles la cara.

-Nos vas a explica, tu padre dijo que estabas enferma pero yo te veo muy sana.-

Mentalmente agradecí por primera vez a Brandon.

-Si, es que…en la mañana…no…me sentía bien.-balbuce.

-Ah…y ese _moretón_ también tiene que ver con tu enfermedad.-Jasper se dirigió a mi con tono tranquilo, pero poniendo énfasis en la palabra "moretón", sabía que a el no lo podía engañar así que a regañadientes me di la vuelta, había ya mentido tantas veces sobre mis inexplicables golpes que esto sería fácil.

-En realidad no, miren ya saben lo torpe que soy y anoche yo…resbale por las escaleras, me golpe y…-

-¡Te caíste!-me grito Rose.-Pero ¿estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Por qué tu padre no nos dijo nada?

-E-el no supo…si, no se entero…es que fue cuando no estaba aquí…y pues no supo.-me encogí de hombro como si fuera poca cosa.

-¿Pero ya te reviso un medico?-pregunto una preocupada Alice.

-No creo que sea necesario, estoy perfectamente.-trate de moverme como si nada para que mi respuesta sonara mas convincente pero me fallo, apenas moví mi brazo el dolor y obvio el quejido no se hicieron esperar.-¡Auch!-

-Eso me sonó a un no, mejor te llevamos al hospital.-sugirió Jasper pero fue detenido por la voz de Edward.

-No es una buena idea.-todos lo miraron sorprendido incluso Alice, yo en cambio le dirigí una sonrisa que en segundos se desvaneció en cuanto hoy sus siguientes palabras, ¡por que tenía que hablar!-Mejor le llamare a mi padre no creo que le importe venir, tu estas muy lastimada se ve a simple vista, no es recomendable que te muevas.-fruncí el ceño ante lo dicho, ¡genial!, ahora me estaba diciendo que era lo que tenia que hacer, camine como si nada hacia ellos, tratando de convencerlos pero mis piernas comenzaron a flaquera ante el esfuerzo y desfallecí, por suerte-o vergüenza-para mi los brazos de Edward me atraparon.

-Te lo dije.-musito suavemente, su aliento golpeo mi oreja dejándome apreciar lo calido que era, mi cercanía con su cuerpo me permitía apreciar ese peculiar olor que despedía su chaqueta, aspire profundamente fingiendo falta de aire, pero en realidad quería inundarme de aquel delicioso aroma.

-Mejor descansa, te ves demasiado débil-sugirió Rose, asentí con la cabeza intentando levantarme pero los fuertes brazos de Edward me lo impidieron.

-No tienes suficientes fuerzas para caminar, será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto.-

-No es necesario, yo puedo sola.-asegure.

-Bella deja que el te lleve.-me pidió Alice.-Edward encárgate yo me comunico con papá.-se dirigió a el, estaba dispuesta en apoyarme sobre el pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me cargo al estilo nupcial y comenzó a subir las escaleras, me quede quieta para que no perdiera el equilibrio pero estaba segura que no lo haría, sus brazos eran fuertes y soportaban mi peso con total facilidad, podía sentir sus músculos debajo de su abrigo, comencé a sentir el calor en mi mejillas al pensar eso, cerré mis ojos ante algunos pensamientos que embargaban mi mente.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-preguntó sacándome de mi pensamiento.

-Eh… es la segunda puerta a la izquierda.-

Se dirigió hacia donde le indique y con un movimiento bastante ágil abrió la puerta, estando dentro me deposito suavemente en mi cama, me estremecí cuando deje de sentir sus brazos alrededor mió, supongo que creyó que tenia frío ya que comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta, mis ojos se clavaron en el, si de por si ya me era difícil mantener alejada mi vista de el ahora era peor, el suéter negro que portaba se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver sus músculos que anteriormente percibí.

¿Cual fue me mayor vergüenza?, cuando Edward, si, ¡Edward Cullen mi atrapo mirándolo como una tonta!, me sonrió calidamente mientras se acercaba a mi, desvié mi mirada apenada, pude sentir mis mejillas ardiendo ¡Por que me tenia que sonrojar, solo es un chico!, volví mi mirada a el que ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, su aliento me golpeaba directamente desactivando todos mi sentidos.

Me quede mirándolo…espera ¿se esta acercando mas a mi?, me quede rígida esperando eso que yo creí, pero mis ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando solo su mano rozó mi rostro-Tienes algo de temperatura.-coloco delicadamente su mano en mi frente para ir bajando hasta mi mejilla, su rose era tan suave como el toque de una pluma.

-Toma mi chaqueta.-me la coloco como cobija.

-Gra…Gracias.-tartamudeé.

-No tienes que…-se quedo a medias.

-Adelante.-murmure, rayos ¡¿quien se atrevía a arruinar este momento?!.

-Buenas tardes, me dijeron que aquí tenemos a una paciente enferma.-saludaba amablemente la persona que entraba a mi habitación, supuse que era el doctor por su vestimenta, pero para mi parecía mas un modelo o actor, era bastante apuesto de cabellos dorados y una piel muy blanca.

-Bella, el es nuestro padre Carlisle Cullen.-sonó la pequeña voz de Alice entrando tras de el.

-Gusto en conocerlo Doctor.-

-El gusto es mió, pero dime Carlisle.-asentí mientras el rápidamente comenzó a revisarme, no tardo mucho tiempo en detectar las zonas afectadas pero también noto algo mas.

-Este ya lo tenias.-afirmo notando un golpe en mi hombro.

-¡No!...me lo di anoche en la caída-musite, Carlisle me miro fijamente sin emitir mas palabras, me reviso unos minutos mas, estaba atenta a todos de sus movimientos, alerta antes que descubriera algo mas, para cuando termino me di cuenta de que todos estaban en mi habitación mirándome, suspire aliviada cuando el doctor termino su trabajo.

-Bien Bella por suerte no tuviste lesiones graves, pero si te recomiendo que descanses y no hagas esfuerzos.-decía mientras escribía lo que parecía una pequeña receta.-Estas pastillas te ayudaran a quitar el dolor y la crema desinflamara los golpes.-

-Déme la receta doctor yo voy por las medicinas.-se ofreció Jasper.

-Yo voy contigo.-agrego Edward saliendo tras de el.

Carlisle hizo lo mismo que ellos y salió de mi habitación con unos simples "Adiós" y "Cuídate", Alice lo guió hasta abajo y rápidamente regreso conmigo.-Toma.-me entrego sus libros.

-¿Para que?-pregunte desorientada.

-Son los apuntes de hoy, pensé que te gustaría tenerlos ya sabes, para que no te atrases-

-Gracias.-

Fue un tiempo corto lo que converse con mis tres amigos haciéndome compañía antes de que Jasper irrumpiera.-Tu padre llegó.-me miro.-será mejor que nos vallamos chicos.-fijo su mirada en los demás que rápidamente lo obedecieron.

-Nos vemos mañana.-

-Cuídate Bells.-

-Descansa enana.-me dijo Emmett acercándose y besándo mi cabeza, sonreí ante su acto, tristemente vi como se iban deseando que se quedaran pero obvió no podían, no con Brandon presente en la casa de seguro pondría cualquier excusa para correrlos como siempre, suspire ante la idea y tome uno de los mucho cuadernos de Alice, note que teníamos tarea de Calculo y Alice no la había hecho, me levante tan rápido como pude esperando alcanzarla, pero me detuve en la puerta mirando a la persona que frente a mi se encontraba.

**¿? POV**

Regrese rápidamente a la habitación de Bella, en que estaba pensando en olvidarme de eso, subí las escaleras con cuidado y me prepare para entrar a su habitación pero antes de hacerlo escuche algo dentro de ella, pegue mi oído a la puerta y lo que escuche me horrorizo, gritos, sollozos y…llanto.

-Mas te vale que nadie se haya dando cuenta.-grito su padre.

-No, te lo juro.-lloro ella un poco más.

-Pues por tu bien eso espero, no querrás otra golpiza como la de otro día o peor aun otro _accidente_, y te advierto que de ese no sales viva Isabella.-la amenazo.

Me aleje a todo prisa antes de que me descubrieran, subí al auto sin emitir palabra mostrándome indiferente mi acompañante me pregunto que me sucedía a lo que respondí que nada, pero las palabras que acababa de escuchar me retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, llegue a mi casa con rumbo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me deslice hasta que toque el suelo, mi mente aun no podía procesar lo que había escuchado, ¡es que como era posible que eso fuera verdad! Ella estaba sufriendo, y no decía nada lo ocultaba en lugar de denunciar a ese ser maldito sin escrúpulos.

Suspire tristemente.

-Porque…porque Bella.-

* * *

**¡Hola lectores!, bien aqui esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic creo que de los 3 es el mas largo jeje, bueno aqui empieza ya un poco mas a fondo la trama!!. Alguien ya se entero de pequeño secreto de Bella ademas de Jasper, ¿ustedes quien creen que fue? espero sus respuestas, aunque...creo que fui un poco obvia jaja. Bueno creo que ya es todo miles de gracias a todas las que me dejaron review ya les agradecí por un MP, bueno espero tener como minimo 10 reviews en este capi para subir el siguiente, cuidence, suerte en todo bye bye!!.**


	4. y a ti que te importa?

Espere tirada sobre el sofá de la sala esperando a que Emmett llegara. Habían ya pasado 2 meses desde mi _accidente_. Ahora nos encontrábamos a mediados de abril lo que significaba el próximo cumpleaños de los gemelos Hale y como era ya costumbre Emmett necesitaba ayuda para el regalo de Rose.

Mire el reloj de la pared, 12:30 p.m., se suponía que tenia que estar aquí desde las 12, pero era sábado y conociéndolo de seguro se había quedado dormido, suspire cerrando mis ojos, deduje que se tardaría en llegar así que no me caería mal una pequeña siesta hasta que llegara, la anterior noche no había podido dormir bien, era curioso que desde aquella caída Brandon no me había puesto una mano encima de nuevo, pero ahora, los golpes se habían convertido en constantes pesadillas recordando esos momentos, o simplemente en insomnio.

Sin darme cuenta cuando, me quede profundamente dormida, desperté de golpe al poco tiempo después de revivir una de las tantas golpizas, tanto mi respiración como mi pulso se aceleraron, sentí como las lagrimas poco a poco se iban acumulando en mis ojos, las limpie antes de que empezaran a correr por mis mejillas, sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente tan fuerte que tuve un pequeño mareo.

Volví a mirar el reloj, 2:00 p.m., me sorprendió el saber que había dormido casi 2 horas, supuse que Emmett ya había venido o tal vez no. Mis suposiciones fueron descartadas cuando un retumbar en mi puerta sonó.

-Voy.-informe poniéndome de pie del sofá.

Camine hasta la puerta y con un ligero bostezo la abrí.

-Pasa Emmett.-dije sin mirarlo

-No soy Emmett.-escuche _su_ voz, subí mi vista lo mas rápido posible para toparme con aquellos ojos angelicales.

-¡Edward!- prácticamente grite de la sorpresa.- ¿Qué ha-hace a-aquí?-tartamudeé, era increíble que después de este tiempo de tener una amistad aun me ponía nerviosa al verlo.

-Bueno, se suponía que Emmett vendría por ti hoy, pero el y Alice se fueron desde temprano a comprar algo para los preparativos de la fiesta y me dijeron que viniera por ti.-me informo tranquilamente.

-Ah.-fue lo único que logre decir.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos?-dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección a su volvo.

-Si claro, voy…por mi…chaqueta, ya regreso.-comente, en cuestión de segundos ya me encontraba fuera de mi casa, fije mi vista en el volvo, Edward me esperaba recargado sobre el.

-Lista.-

-Andando.-dijo mientras me abría la puerta, sonreí como agradecimiento mientras entraba en el, recorrió el auto hasta el otro lado, examine con la vista el interior.

-Lindo auto.-susurre.

-Gracias.-dijo, fije mi vista en el, quien ahora tenia una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios, me sonroje al saber que escucho mi comentario.

Permanecí en silencio gran parte del viaje,-como dije-a pesar de que Edward y yo teníamos ya entablada una amistad, aun me costaba conversar con el, siempre o comenzaba a balbucear sin coherencia o simplemente me quedaba deslumbrada ante sus magníficos ojos.

Mire por la ventanilla, el paisaje se hacia menos verde por lo que deduje, ya estábamos a mitad del camino, mi atención ahora concentrada en el poco visible paisaje se vio interrumpida por una ligera melodía que inundo el coche, gire mi cabeza hasta donde provenía el sonido, era hermoso, una ligera pero sutil melodía fluía desde uno de los cd's que Edward-quiero pensar-introdujo al reproductor de auto.

-Claro de Luna.-dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Te gusta Debbusy?-me pregunto sorprendido, ante mi conocimiento de la melodía.

-Algo, solo reconozco las canciones que me gustan.-confesé.

Soltó una de sus tan melodiosas risitas por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué Emmett no me aviso que se iría con Alice?-le pregunte.

-Bueno…en realidad ni siquiera el lo tenia planeado, cuando desperté esta mañana Alice ya no estaba en casa, mi mamá me dio una nota de ella diciéndome que se iba con Emmett y que yo debía ir por ti, también dejo esta lista de las cosas que nos toca a nosotros comprar.-me explico, dándome una pequeña lista que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Estudie la lista detenidamente, las compras serian simples para mi suerte, solo eran lo básico, como platos, vasos, servilletas y algunas cosas para las decoraciones de la casa.

Me pareció tarea fácil hasta que caí en la cuenta, la palabra _"nosotros" _fue la que me hizo reaccionar, me habían dejado con el, todo el día totalmente sola con _el_.

-Osea que…solo seremos tu y yo hoy… ¿cierto?-le dije sin mirarlo, fingiendo indiferencia mientras examinaba la lista.

-Así parece.-me respondió. No podría jurar por no haberlo visto, pero podía sentir como su mirada se clavaba en mí constantemente durante el trayecto.

Llegamos en poco mas rápido de lo estimado al centro comercial de Port Angeles, si es que había algo que recalcar de Edward era su amor por la velocidad, algo que para mi y mi pobre corazón no resistían mucho.

-Llegamos.-me informo.

-Si, ya me di cuenta.-le respondo aun pegada al asiento.

Me miro extrañado unos segundos, para después llevar su mano a su frente y darse un liguero golpe con la palma.-Lo siento, se me olvido que no te gusta que manejen demasiado rápido.

-No, esta bien….así tenemos más tiempo para las compras.-le respondí, me maldije mentalmente, _"mas tiempo para las compras", ¡que te pasa Bella! eso es algo que diría Alice no tu_. Y era verdad, lo que yo realmente quería era pasar mas tiempo con mi acompañante.

El simplemente asintió y nos bajamos del volvo con rumbo a la entrada de la tienda.

-Por fin.-suspire dejándome caer sobre una de las bancas de la tienda, habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que llegamos y a pesar de que la lista de Alice era corta nos había también indicado hasta el mínimo detalle de las cosas, tardamos mas en encontrar lo exacto de cada una que lo que tardamos en llegar al lugar.

-No lo puedo creer, hubiera sido más fácil comprar lo primero que veíamos en lugar de buscar por horas la perfección que la duendecillo de mi hermana quería.-refunfuño Edward sentándose junto a mi mientras dejaba caer las bolsas al suelo, su cara era de fastidio y aburrimiento, al igual que el mió, pero aun así no pude evitar percibir la perfección en su rostro a pesar de su semblante.

-Bueno…-comencé.-podríamos haber hecho eso, pero te atenías a las consecuencias de que Alice te arrastrara de nuevo hasta aquí para conseguir lo que quería y eso significa no 2 sino mínimo unas 5 horas.-le dije, el me miro con ojos de miedo y se estremeció ante la idea. Reí ante su acto.

-Creo que tienes razón…oye Bella…no quieres ir por un helado antes de irnos.-me sugirió.

-Ah…si…por supuesto…claro-le respondí como siempre, balbuceando como tonta.

Caminamos un poco mas hasta encontrar un pequeño kiosco de helados, nos dispusimos a comerlos mientras nos dirigíamos a su coche, el con una tranquilidad saboreaba cada bocado de su helado de chocolate, mientras yo como loca trataba de terminármelo antes de llegar, conociendo mi suerte lo derramaría en el interior de su perfecto volvo y se enojaría conmigo, no, eso no quería, no lo permitiría.

Aun no se como pero lo logre, gusto cuando llegamos al auto le di el ultimo mordisco a la base de mi helado.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el helado de vainilla.-musito al ver que ya había terminado.

-Si, la verdad si.

Me observo detenidamente unos segundos, sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda estaban fijos en mi rostro, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y desvié mi mirada, su hermosa risa resonó en mis oídos tan gloriosa como siempre.

-Tienes un poco de nieve.-me dijo divertido mientras uno de sus níveos dedos limpiaba los restos de la comisura de mis labios, su toque fue suave, calido y ¿tierno?, me aleje de el cuando mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco.

-Gracias.-musite, dándole la espalda queriendo abrir la puerta del coche, pero la maldita puerta no abría, _¡ábrete ya!_, grite en mis adentros.

-Aun esta cerrado Bella.-me informo y si de por si ya estaba sonrojada ahora parecía un tomate al cien por ciento.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso de nuevo, pero esta vez Edward considero manejar a un ritmo mas considerado.

-¿Ya tienes planeado la clase de Literatura?-me pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué trabajo?

-Ya sabes, tenemos que hacer un reportaje sobre algún tema de importancia o que nos interese.

-Ah ese trabajo…si…ya lo tengo casi listo…lo estoy haciendo sobre los desordenes alimenticios… ¿y tu?-le dije.

-La violencia intrafamiliar.-me respondió simplemente, me tense en mi asiento ante lo dicho y mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes frió?-me pregunto ante mi reacción.

-…no, estoy bien…y ¿Por qué elegiste ese tema?

-Me parece un asunto de suma importancia para el mundo, sabias que una mujer es maltratada cada 18 segundos por algún miembro de su familia, por lo general es su marido o su padre.-me explico.

-Valla, interesante.-dije con voz ahogada.

-Si, aunque no lo entiendo, como alguien puede dejarse maltratar por su propia familia, digo ¿Por qué soportan tanto dolor?

-Talvez por que no tienen otra opción.-le solté de golpe.

-¿Otra opción?

-Si, talvez no tienen a quien recurrir o simplemente están solas y soportan todas esas humillaciones por que no tiene a donde huir.-le dije mientras mi voz se fue alterando con cada palabra que decía hasta convertirse en gritos.

-Oye tranquila, solo fue un comentario.-trato de calmarme, pero yo no podía.

-Pues a la próxima piensa bien tu comentario, no todos tenemos una vida perfecta como la tuya.-le dije dedicándole una mirada envenenada.

Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo ante mis palabras y desvió su mirada fijándola en el camino, yo hice lo mismo y mire por la ventanilla, trataba de relajarme pero el tema me había alterado más de lo debido, tenía que calmarme antes de que sospechara algo.

-Muy bien…ya anda dilo.-murmuro.

-¿Decir que?-pregunte en mi aun tono malhumorado.

-Tu reacción, no todos actúan así por un simple comentario, ¿Qué te paso?-me dijo con la duda escrita en todo su rostro.

-Nada.

-Como que nada Bella…

-Ya dije que nada.-lo interrumpí.-además a ti que te importa si algo me pasa.

-Pues aunque no lo creas me importa.-me respondió.-y mucho.-susurro esto ultimo sin mover los labios, que no estaba segura si lo dijo o lo imagine.

-Pues no veo porque.-lo volví a atacar.- muy apenas somos amigos, no tendría por que importarte.

Su rostro mostró dolor, pero volvió a recuperar lo inexpresivo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿De verdad eso crees?-me pregunto miándome de frente.

Mi mirada se vio atrapada por la suya, no podía moverme, a regañadientes logre conseguir desviar mi mirada hacia la ventanilla y me di cuenta que ya estábamos frente a mi casa.

-Gracias por traerme.-fue lo único que conseguí decir mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Me sostuvo del brazo para impedírmelo.-Bella…-sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca cuando me negué a mirarlo.-Que descanses.-musito soltándome.

Baje del auto dando un pequeño tropezón, cerré la puerta con fuerza y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, a pesar de lo oscuro de los vidrios podía sentir su mirada siguiendo cada paso que daba.

Entre a la casa justo al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas, caí sobre mis rodillas, la rudeza y fuerza que había demostrado hace algunos segundos se había desvanecido.

Limpie mis lagrimas poniéndome de pie y me asome un poco por la ventana segura de que Edward ya se había marchado, pero no, el seguía ahí frente a mi casa, mire el reloj, faltaban cuarto para las 7 Brandon no tardaría en llegar.

-Vete, por favor Edward, vete.-dije para mis adentros y como si el hubiera leído mis pensamientos el auto arranco y avanzo camino abajo.

Lo seguí con la vista lo más que pude.

-Lo siento, de verdad.-dije antes de perderlo por completo de mi campo de visión.

* * *

**Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Este fue el capitulo de hoy, apenas hoy tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribir, ya sabes la escuela, ¡puff!**

**Ya saben espero sus reviews sobre el capitulo, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto hace unos días publique un One-shot, se llama "Tu presencia en el viento", espero y se den una vuelta por el y me den sus comentarios ok.**

**Cuídense, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, bye.**

**Jazz Culle**// **


	5. Vete al diablo!

**Bellas POV**

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-me pregunto por quinta vez

-Alice ya te dije que nada-suspire-solo le di mi opinión acerca de su trabajo y ya.-mentí

-¿Segura?

-Que si.-repetí exasperada.

-Pero…es que… ¡tuvo que ser algo mas!, si hubieras visto el geniecito que se cargaba cuando llego a la casa.-chillo.

-¿geniecito? ¿A que te refieres?

-Es que cuando llego, mi mamá le pregunto que si deseaba cenar y el prácticamente le grito que no, que quería estar solo y que nadie lo molestara, osea entiendes eso, Edward nunca pero NUNCA le había levantado la voz a mi mamá.-exclamo lo ultimo tan fuerte que casi me deja sorda.

-¿En serio?

-Si, y ya fui a preguntarle el por que y solamente me mando a la...-

-¡Alice!-la reprendí.

-Bella, algo le pasa, lo presiento…Edward no actúa así como así.

Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que casi me sangra, no podía decirle a Alice con lujo de detalles la discusión.

-Ya se le pasara

-Pues mas vale, no me gusta verlo enojado.

-A mi tampoco.-dije mas para mi que para ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?-me pregunto, pude imaginármela levantando una de sus cejas.

-Que mejor seguimos hablando mañana…son las 12:50 y ya tengo sueño.-solté un bostezo involuntario.

-¡Espera!...antes de que cuelgues quiero preguntarte algo…pero me contestaras con la verdad ¿cierto?

La pensé unos momentos, una parte de mi cerebro ya estaba imaginado lo que Alice quería preguntarme, y sinceramente no que ella se adentrara en ese tema.

-Claro dime… ¿Qué quieres saber?

_Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿simplemente no le pudiste decir que te estas muriendo de sueño?,_ me reproche mentalmente.

-Bella, tu… ¿Qué opinas de Edward?-me cuestiono lentamente.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse de manera rápida y me comenzaron a sudar las manos.

-Ah bueno…el es…como te explico…es tan.-comencé titubeé al imaginármelo, ¿Por qué siempre me ponía nerviosa?

-Tan ¿que?

-Tan…tan…el simplemente…

-¡Escúpelo ya Swan!-me presiono.

-Ok, ok el es tan…perfecto, seria la palabra correcta, su cabello que se mueve junto al viento, su rostro, su melodiosa risa y mas que nada sus ojos, la ventana a su alma, misteriosos, profundos, tan difíciles de entender…y de alcanzar.-me detuve al tenerlos tan presentes en mi mente.-su brillo tan especial, le da la chispa de la alegría como un niño tierno y adorable, y…me encantan.-me sonroje al instante, con el corazón a mil por hora y muy avergonzada, ¡tranquila Bella! ni que el te hubiera escuchado.

-¡Aw!, dios, dios, dios…-chillo de emoción, me la podía imaginar dando saltitos por todo su cuarto.

-Alice Cullen te advierto una cosa, si el o cualquier otra persona se entera de lo que acabo de decir yo misma me encargare de destruir tu nueva colección de bolsas de Luis Vuiton ¿entendido?-la amenacé, Alice apreciaba sus bolsas mas que a su propia vida, no las pondría en peligro por andar de chismosa.

-Si entendido lo que digas Bella, solo una ultima cosa…se que es algo rápido pero ¿te gusta Edward o no?

Me tense de inmediato y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era la misma pregunta que yo me hacia prácticamente a días de que lo conocí.

-Yo…Ali…la verdad creo que…

-¡Demonios, con una fregada!-grito.

Y la llamada se corto.

Me quede extrañada viendo mi celular, ¿Qué le había pasado a Alice para que colgara de esa manera?

Quise volver a llamarla pero decidí dejar el tema por la paz esta noche, ya había dicho suficiente como para avergonzarme aun más.

Suspire pesadamente.

Me metí en mi cama dispuesta a dormir, y gracia a dios lo logre en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

-Enana, enana… ¡despierta!

Me revolví en la cama, incomoda, por esos empujones que me daban unas manos bastante grandes. Tome el enorme cobertor y me cubrí hasta la cabeza para evitar a esa molesta persona que interrumpía mis preciosas horas de sueño.

-¡Vamos enana arriba!-chillo de nuevo aquella voz ronca y fuerte.

-No.-me negué con voz dormida. La persona a un lado de mi cama bufo.

Maldije en mi fuero interno la hora en que decidí quedarme hasta pasada la media noche hablando por teléfono con esa pequeña duendecillo.

-Cinco minutos más Emmett.-rogué. Si no fuera por ella Emmett no estaría despertándome en estos momentos y… ¿un momento? ¿Era Emmett?

Me quite el cobertor de golpe y abrí los ojos lo mas que pude al ver la enorme anatomía musculosa de mi amigo.

-¿¡Emmett!?-grite de la sorpresa ¿Qué hacia en mi cuarto?, aunque creo la mas importante ¿Cómo demonios entro?

-A quien esperabas ¿_Robert Pattinson_?, anda muévete se nos hace tarde.-me dijo exasperado.

-Pero…

-Te explico luego, anda arriba.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, la desesperación en la voz de Emmett me daba indicios de que ya íbamos tarde para el instituto, así que en tiempo record-incluso para mi-estuve lista en 10 minutos.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y por cosa divina no me caí, al llegar lo vi sentado cómodamente en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Lista, vamonos.-musite.

-Tranquila, aun nos faltan 45 minutos para clases.-comento tranquilamente cambiando de canal.

Lo mire extrañada, por instinto gire mi vista hasta el reloj y ahí me di cuenta, las ¡7:15 de la mañana!, estaba obviamente claro que fui levantada contra mi voluntad, pero que rayos tenia el en la cabeza al levantarme tan temprano, lo que quería era dormir, mis ojeras lo demostraban, aunque otra idea me llego de repente, ¿Cómo fue posible que Emmett se levantara temprano? Le tome menos importancia a la pregunta, mi enojo se comenzaba hacer presente.

-Dios santo ¿estas loco?, ¡como se te ocurre levantarme tan temprano!-le grite.

Me miro divertido estallando en risas.

-Jajaja…lo siento enana, pero le prometí a Alice que la veríamos un poco más temprano en la escuela para arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, creí que tardaría más en despertarte.

Solté un bufido en respuesta.

-Bueno… ¿y como entraste?-pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Utilice la llave que guardas debajo del marco de la puerta, la otra vez te vi usarla y deduje que era la misma.

-Ah, este bien.-bostecé.

-Tenemos 15 minutos antes de reunirnos con Alice, traje donas y café ¿quieres?

-Mmm… ¿donas y café acompañadas de mi mejor amigo?...tentador pero creo que dormiré ese tiempo.-bromeé golpeando ligeramente su brazo.-comeré en el camino, gracias.-le dije antes de recargar mi cabeza hacia atrás y comenzar a dormirme.

A los pocos minutos las mismas manos me despertaron…otra vez.

-Enana ya es hora, vamonos.

Asentí una vez mientras me levantaba, caminamos fuera cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. El jeep de Emmett era _enorme_ comparado conmigo, di varios saltos para subir, obvio fueron intentos fallidos, al cuarto intento solo escuche su risa tras de mi antes de ayudarme a subir.

Al estar arriba me extendió una bolsa con unas donas y una taza de café. Me termine pronto la bebida esperando que la cafeína me despertara, aunque fuera un poco.

Ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento cuando pregunte.

-¿Por qué Jasper no fue por mi hoy?

-El y Rose salieron fuera de la cuidad con sus padres, no estarán para su fiesta así que decidieron adelantarles su regalo.-me explico.

El enorme jeep se estaciono junto a un pequeño volvo, mi estomago comenzó a revolverse al pensar en el dueño del auto, ¿lo habría olvidado ya?

Baje con la ayuda de Emmett, Alice estaba junto a _el_ fuera del auto. No levante mi vista mientras nos acercábamos a ellos, me sentía entupida, y que si aun estaba molesto no tenia por que importarme ¿verdad?

-Hola.-dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

Alice nos devolvió el saludo en su típico tono agudo, pero Edward permaneció callado unos segundos, me miraba fijamente, sus ojos me hicieron sentir inferior cuando se cruzaron con los míos, ¿aun seguía enfadado?, giro su vista a donde Emmett.-Hola-dijo fríamente.

Si…esa era mi respuesta.

Alice y Emmett se sumergieron rápidamente en la charla de la fiesta, en cambio yo estaba totalmente ida, la sensación de nauseas se vio sustituido por un vació, y la persona junto a mi me afectaba mas de la cuenta, lo mire de reojo, su semblante era serio pero ausente, y ¡Dios! Se veía endemoniadamente guapo. Esa camisa roja acentuaba mas su piel nívea, y esos jeans holgados, mátenme, parecía sacado de una revista de modelos.

Debía haber una ley que prohibiera eso, o al menos una multa.

-Edward…yo…

-Me voy a clases.-dijo justo al timbre comenzando a caminar dentro del edificio ignorándome totalmente.

_¡Maldita campana! ¡Maldita campana! ¡Maldita campana!_

-Se le pasara pronto.-escuche la cantarina voz de Alice junto a mi.

-¿Sigue igual?-pregunte en cuanto Emmett se alejo.

Alice suspiro.

-Si, creo que hasta se levanto de peor humor…si es que se puede más.

Inhalé profundamente mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio, recordaba la llamada de anoche, ¿tanto le había molestado mi comentario?, las palabras de Alice aun me retumbaban en la cabeza.

Entre con desganas a clases, mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas. Para mi suerte el maestro de Literatura volvió a retomar el tema de ayer así que me di el lujo de ignorarlo, tenia cosas muchas mas importantes en que pensar, necesitaba poner mi mente en orden, aclararla.

Las clases de la mañana me pasaron como agua, a la hora del almuerzo me sorprendió no ver a Edward en nuestra mesa, me gire hacia Alice su rostro al verme lo demostraba todo, negó lentamente como si supiera lo que pensaba, y al igual que las clases el almuerzo paso rápido, me prepare mentalmente antes de dirigirme a clase de biología y toparmelo, ahora si no había ninguna excusa para que escapara, tenia que arreglar este asunto con el de una vez.

Di un largo suspiro antes de entrar.

Pero para mi desgracia, el profesor inicio la clases 5 minutos antes, ¡genial!, ahora tendría que esperarme a que acabara ¿Es que todos estaba en contra de que hablara con el?, Yo creo que si. Y por primera vez en el día la clase me duro una eternidad.

Justo al momento del timbre Edward estaba listo para partir pero el profesor lo detuvo.

-Señor Cullen, necesito un estudiante para realizar un experimento nuevo que quiero proponer para la clase, ¿seria tan amable de ser usted quien realice el trabajo?

-Claro profesor, ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo, si quiere puede tener un compañero de apoyo o realizarlo solo, voy por algunas cosas ya regreso.-le informo el maestro antes de salir, y con eso mi oportunidad se presentaba, podría hablar con el.

-Si quieres yo puedo ser tu compañera.-me ofrecí.

-Gracias, pero no te moleste.-me contesto cortante evitando mi mirada.

-No es ninguna molestia, en serio.

-Preferiría hacerlo solo.

-Edward…

Suspiro frustrado y con ceño fruncido me miro, pude notar la ligera ira en sus ojos y su rostro mostraba varias emociones a la vez. Levanto su mano y con unos movimientos me indico hacia la puerta con cada palabra que escapo de sus labios.

-Bella, _lárgate_ ya.

La forma en que lo dijo fue peor que si me hubieran dado miles de puñaladas en todo el cuerpo, un dolor agudo comenzó a surgir en mi pecho conforme mas tiempo permanecía ahí. De repente mis ojos comenzaron a picar, se humedecían y me nublaban la visión. Trate de hablar pero mis las palabras simplemente no salían. ¡Dios tenia tanta rabia! Iba a explotar de un momento a otro no lo podía contener mas, mis puños ahora cerrados sobre la mesa, sentía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, los palabras dichas a Alice anoche y el sentimiento de preocupación que sentía por el ahora simplemente no eran nada, todo había sido remplazado por un enorme coraje que brotó tras sus frías palabras.

Sin nada mas que decir tome mis cosas y me eché a correr fuera del salón, no le iba a permitir que me viera llorar y yo no iba a poder aguantar as tiempo, logre salir sana y salva de ahí pero a mitad del pasillo caí de cara contra el piso, _¡Estupido coraje!, ¡Estupida descoordinación!, ¡Estupido Edward Cullen!_ .

Agradecí que la mayoría de los alumnos estuvieran ya en clases al momento de levantarme y ponerme a llorar, aun me faltan 3 clases pero yo no tenia ánimos de nada, así que decidí salir del instituto, que importaba si tenia problemas después, en estos momentos quería alejarme lo mas pronto posible.

Salí hacia el estacionamiento y de ahí a la calle, corrí sin rumbo fijo hasta tranquilizarme por completo, me di cuenta de que no estaba tan lejos de mi casa cuando pare, así que volví a correr para llegar lo mas pronto posible, claro teniendo varios tropezones y 3 caídas mas, mis manos raspadas y cortadas no me importaban en lo absoluto.

No tenía ni más de 3 minutos de haber llegado a la casa cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?-conteste, era Emmett.

-Bella, ¿Dónde demonios estas?

-Emmett tranquilo estoy en casa, me sentí un poco mal después de biología y decidí irme.-me sorprendió lo fácil que salio mi mentira y el tono tan convincente.

-¡Por que no me avisaste!, ya estábamos preocupados por ti

-No tranquilo estoy bien, están… ¿Alice y Edward contigo?

-Solo Alice decidió ayudarme a buscarte…Edward se fue nada mas acabaron las clases.

Mi enojo se hizo presente de nuevo, ¿Ni siquiera le importo el que yo hubiera desaparecido así como así?

-Ah bueno, ya tranquilos los 2 estoy bien…nos vemos mañana.

Sin darle tiempo de despedirse le colgué y apague el teléfono, no quería ser molestada por las constante llamadas, ni mucho menos las de Alice que estaba segura no tardarían.

Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama, me coloque mi Ipod y comencé a pensar en el repentino cambio de humor de Edward, pero una cosa tenia clara…yo no le importaba y si así era a mi tampoco tenia por que, al fin y al cabo como le dije apenas si somos amigos, no tenia por que afectarme tanto.

-¡Al diablo Edward Cullen!-me dije a mi misma antes de perderme por completo en la musica.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esl siguiente caputilo, muchas gracias por los review del capitulo pasado, aunque solo fueron 8 jeje y miren ya tengo casi listo el siguiente pero lo subire si me dejan minimo 10 reviews! solo 10 y les dejare y proximo capitulo pronto, de acuerdo(?). Cuidence, exito y ya saben solo delen al botoncito verde de abajo y demen su opiniones =).....Jazz-Culle**//**


	6. Discusiones Familiares

**Alice POV.**

Esto era extraño, ya estábamos a la ultima hora y Bella no estaba, nunca se había saltado las clases ¿Dónde estaba?

A la salida Emmett me pregunto por ella para llevarla a su casa, pero yo no tenia ni idea, cuando le dije rápidamente se extrañó, como deduje esta no era conducta normal en ella, decidió ir a buscarla mientras yo me quedaba en el estacionamiento, recordé que la ultima vez que la vi era cuando se dirigía a Biología y mi hermano compartía esa clase con ella, de seguro tenia que saber donde estaba o al menos me daría una pista.

Por obra divina apareció inmediatamente, ¿Es que me lee la mente o que? Siempre aparece cuando lo necesito, pensé de manera irónica.

Llego como si nada y sin dirigirme una palabra comenzó a subirse a su coche

-¡Espera!-lo detuve.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes donde esta Bella?, es que no entro a las ultimas clases y la ultima vez que la vi fue antes de que se fuera a Biología, y tu compartes esa clase con ella.

-No, no se donde esta, ahora vamonos.-respondió fastidiado, ¿y ahora que le paso?

-No, me voy a quedar con Emmett a buscarla.

-Has lo que quieras yo me voy, pero eso si…no vendré por ti mas tarde.-me advirtió, ok…esto era serio, el normalmente no me hablaba así, solo cuando le pedía que me acompañará de compras pero eso era harina de otro costal, ahora lo que importaba era encontrar a Bella.

-Le diré a Emmett que me lleve… ¿seguro que no te quedas?-le volví a preguntar tratando de convencerlo.

-Que no, te veo en casa.- y con eso se fue.

Me quede atónita, algo serio estaba pasando con Edward y el no me lo decía ¡con una fregada!, tenia que hacerlo hablar si no tendría que involucrar a mi madre y a ella no se podría negar.

Corrí al interior del instituto, tendría que dejar mi plan para después, recorrí la cafetería, los salones en los que teníamos clases, en los que no y hasta la busque en el gimnasio… ¡pero nada!, suspire derrotada. Regrese al estacionamiento, Emmett ya me esperaba.

-¿La encontraste?

Negué con la cabeza deteniéndome frente a el-La busque en todas partes y nada.

-Yo tampoco, y me esta preocupando Bella no es así, que le pudo haber pasado para que desapareciera de repente-comento-… ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Se fue, tenia algo que hacer en casa…por cierto, no has intentado llamarla al celular.-sugerí cambiando el tema, por su expresión supe que no, Emmett era genial pero distraído, eso estaba claro. Rápidamente marco el número.

-Bella, ¿Dónde demonios estas?-pregunto enfadado en cuanto contestaron

Intercambio algunas frases hasta que escuche que respondió.

- Solo Alice decidió ayudarme a buscarte…Edward se _fue_ nada mas acabaron las clases.

¡Oh, oh!, había preguntado por Edward, no quise ni pensar como se debió de sentir cuando Emmett le dijo que no estaba con nosotros buscándola. Algo tendría que inventar.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunte cuando colgó.

-Que se sintió mal y se fue a su casa.-explico.

Me sentí mas tranquila al saberlo, terminado este asunto le pregunte si podría llevarme a casa a lo que acepto, en el camino discutíamos sobre lo ultimo en decoración para la fiesta, el pobre estaba algo aturdido ante mis constante cambios de ideas así que solo me reí y decidí dejarlo todo como estaba, al fin y al cabo la fiesta era en cuatro días y todo estaba ya listo.

Le agradecí mientras bajaba del jeep y me despedí antes de entrar a la casa.

-Hola mami.-la salude en cuanto la vi.

-Hola mi cielo.-me beso en la mejilla, mi madre si que era cariñosa.

-¿Y Edward?

-Se fue directo a su cuarto, dijo que estaba algo cansado

Corrí rápidamente por las escaleras hasta detenerme frente a su puerta, toque varias veces pero no tuve respuesta, intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

-Déjame en paz Alice.-escuche al otro lado

-Edward necesitamos hablar.-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar

-Si tenemos…vamos Eddie.-lo llame lo mas tiernamente posible.

Pude escuchar como quitaba el cerrojo pero solo su rostro me dejo ver.

-Detesto que me digas Eddie…y si quieres respuestas pídeselas a Bella.-me dijo antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

-Si así lo quieres.-dije encogiéndome de hombros y camine a mi habitación

Tome el celular y marque el numero de Bella, pero me mandaba directo a buzón, insistí varias veces y nada la respuesta era la misma, deje caer el celular sin duda lo había apagado, reflexione lo dicho por Edward _"pregúntale a Bella",_ pero no había pasado nada o al menos eso me había dicho.

Después de mis intentos fallidos decidí salir de mi habitación, papá no tardaría en llegar y era mi turno de colocar la mesa. Puse mi mejor cara antes de bajar, si mamá notaba algo raro en mi se preocuparía y no quería eso, de seguro ya estaba algo preocupada por Edward para que de ribete se tuviera que preocupar por mi también.

Me sorprendí al ver a Edward ya abajo y poniendo la mesa.

-Edward…se supone que me tocaba a mí

-Decidí ahorrarte el trabajo hoy Alice.-contesto con una sus peculiares sonrisas.

Enarque una ceja.

-Sigue la corriente quieres.-me susurro indicando con su cabeza rumbo a la cocina.

Mamá...sin duda la debilidad de mi hermano era ver a nuestra mamá preocupada o triste, haría lo que fuera por ella. Asentí.

No tardo mucho en que nuestro padre llegara a la casa.

-¡Papi!-lo abracé efusiva.

-Yo también te extrañé corazón.-me contesto besándome en la frente.

-Amor llegaste.-saludo mi madre saliendo de la cocina, compartieron como siempre uno de esos tiernos besos, los cuales me hacen feliz, mis padres si que tenían un romance de ensueño.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, después decidimos pasar un tiempo de "convivencia familiar" como lo había denominado mamá. Como a las 6 Edward y yo decidimos irnos a nuestras habitaciones mientras ellos se quedaban viendo la televisión.

No desaproveche esta oportunidad y volví a llamar a Bella, esta vez si obtuve respuesta.

-¿Hola?

-¡Bella!, por fin…

**Edward POV.**

Entre a mi cuarto y me tire de inmediato sobre la cama, es difícil fingir que estas de maravilla cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, suspire como si hubiera contenido el aire bastante tiempo.

Pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Bella en clase de Biología, talvez si me había excedido al decirle eso pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Actuar como si todo lo dicho la noche anterior nunca ocurrió, además ¡por que demonios sigue con esas ideas!, sinceramente la creí distinta pero ahora, no sabia que pensar, estaba consternado y a la vez confundido. ¿Debía decírselo o no?

Seguí divagando entre mis pensamientos hasta que un _rugido_ resonó en toda la casa.

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?!- escuche gritar a mi hermana, ¿y ahora a esa loca que le pico?

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi hermana volviera a gritar.

-¡¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASSEN!! ¡¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!!-pidió o mejor dicho me ordeno gritando al otra lado de esta, definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-le pregunte sin levantarme de mi lugar.

-¡¡CON UNA FREGADA!! ¡¡QUE ME ABRAS LA PUERTA!!-grito de nuevo golpeándola.

-¡No!, déjame en paz…estas loca.-masculle entre dientes lo ultimo.

Cerré mis ojos ¡paz al fin! Me dije, pero no duro mucho, un estruendo me hizo levantarme de golpe, la duende de mi hermana no se como logro abrir mi puerta y ahora estaba mirándome con ojos entrecerrados que echaban rayos y su nívea mano firmemente sobre mi puerta.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, como te atreves a…-comencé a reprocharle, pero fui detenido cuando su pequeña mano se estampo contra mi mejilla, me lleve la mano a donde me había golpeado. Para ser pequeña Alice tenía una gran fuerza.

La mire sorprendido, definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

-Alice, ¿Por qué…?

-¡Cállate!, ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Eres un estupido Edward Cullen!-comenzó a reprocharme.

-Haber, haber, primero le vas bajando a tu tonito.

-¿Tonito?, ¡Tonito!, yo le voy a bajar a mi tonito cuando yo quiera entendido.

-¡Estas loca!, como te atreves a entrar a mi habitación sin permiso y golpearme sin razón.

-¿Sin razón?, te parece poco lo que le dijiste a Bella.- ¡ya salio el peine!- _"Bella, lárgate ya",_ ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así?-me reclamo al borde de la histeria.

-Alice…

-Nada de_ Alice_, ¡no lo puedo creer!, pude imaginármelo de cualquiera menos de ti osea…

-¡Cállate ya!-le grite obedeciéndome de golpe-Primer que nada, te explicó de lo que discutimos ayer ¿eh?...no verdad me lo imagine, aquí el único culpable no soy yo Alice, te recomiendo que primero te informes de lo sucedido y luego me reclames.

-Creo que estoy bien informada, y que si Bella no estaba de acuerdo con tu proyecto

Reí de forma irónica-Alice ¡por dios!, no estas ni la mitad de cerca, no tienes idea de nada.

-Pues si no lo estoy dímelo tú entonces, ¡anda!-demando.

-No sabes lo que dices…ahora vete de mi cuarto.-le ordene.

-¡No me voy hasta…!

-¡Alice!, vete ya, no tenemos nada mas que hablar y cierra la puerta cuando salgas.-finalice dándole la espalda.

-¡Esto no se acaba aquí!-me dijo antes de azotar la puerta tras de ella.

La maldije mentalmente cuando mi colección de cd's se callo al suelo por el golpe.

Mire el desorden en el suelo y después la puerta, tarde algunos minutos en procesar todo, me derrumbe sobre la cama con una sola cosa en mente.

_¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!_

* * *

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, eh aquí el capitulo siguiente, muchas gracias a todas ese mismo día conseguí los ¡10 reviews! Y estamos a martes y ya son 14 ^^, son lo mejor mis "Cullencillas" jeje.**

**Ojala este capitulo le haya gustado de hecho desde el domingo que lo tenia listo solo le estaba dando los últimos toques… ¿Qué agresiva nos resulto Alice no?, decidí hacerlo un total Alice/Edward convivencia entre hermanos =P.**

**Y saben espero sus review que me hacen mega feliz y hacen que mi imaginación vuele mas y mas alto.**

**Cuídense y ya saben si me dejan los 10 review mas rápido les traeré el siguiente capitulo jeje.**

**Cuídense y otra vez muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia y mi dejan sus opiniones y las que leen y no igual les agradezco ^^, bye.**

**Jazz-Cullen**//**


	7. Confrontaciones

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

**

* * *

**** Edward POV.**

Baje por la mañana de mi habitación, todos ya estaba desayunando. Mis padres me saludaron como siempre y Alice, bueno no es necesario decir que me ignoro por completo.

-Niños… ¿nos pueden explicar que fue todo el escándalo de anoche?-pregunto mi madre en su tono suave.

-Discusiones de hermanos mamá, ya sabes como es Alice de escandalosa-dije tomando otro bocado de mi desayuno.

-Si mamá, aunque en mi defensa debo decir… ¿no me pudieron darme un gemelo mas imbecil?

-Somos mellizos.-le recordé-y no soy un imbecil.

-Gemelos, mellizos es lo mismo y claro que eres un imbecil.-me miro con enojo, le regrese la mirada del mismo modo, nuestros padres solo se veían el uno al otro tratando de entender nuestro comportamiento.

-Muy bien, creo que es mejor que se vallan a la escuela.-sugirió nuestro padre levantándose de la mesa.

-Yo no me voy con el.-dijo Alice apuntándome.

-Y quien dijo que iba a llevarte duendecillo.-respondí.

-Y quien dijo que quería que me llevaras.

-Ya basta los 2…Alice quieras o no te iras con Edward, tu porshe aun no lo terminan de arreglar-le dijo papá-…y Edward.-me miro-respeta a tu hermana no le digas así, ¿entendido?

Ninguno respondió.

-¿Entendido los dos?-repitió con voz autoritaria

-Si pa.-conteste.

-Lo que ordenes papi.

Nos miro fijamente a cada uno, con un rápido adiós salio de la casa, mire a mi mamá aun tenia su mirada fija en nosotros, no me gustaba verla así. Puse mi mejor cara ante ella aunque sea para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Vamonos ya Alice.

La pequeña duendecillo puso mala cara, la idea de soportarme no le hacia gracia y sinceramente después de lo de anoche a mi tampoco.

-Mi cielo, traten de no matarse en el camino, por favor-me pidió mi madre.

-Tranquila, la matare llegando a la escuela

-Edward.

-Mamá estoy jugando no te preocupes, aunque no te prometo que no discutamos.-le advertí.

-No importa, mientras las peleas sean pasajeras estará bien, vallan con cuidado-se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Camine hacia la cochera, Alice ya estaba ahí con cara de fastidio, sin duda este seria un largo camino.

Conduje lo mas rápido posible hacia la escuela, la mirada de odio de mi hermana me estaba fastidiando, solo quería alejarme de ella lo mas posible, pero al parecer mi infierno apenas comenzaba.

Al llegar al estacionamiento _la_ vi, se encontraba junto al carro de Jasper, los demás reían de no se que mientras ella fingía una sonrisa, sabia que Alice le había llamado después de nuestra pelea y de seguro mi persona había quedado por lo suelos, esa diablilla podía ser muy vengativa cuando quería.

Estacione el auto y Alice salio disparada, la seguí segundos después, al verme la pequeña sonrisa de Bella se borro y me miro de la misma forma que mi hermana, me hice el desentendido saludando a los demás.

-Estuvo buena la pelea ayer eh Cullen.- comento Emmett al ver mi mejilla hinchada.

-No molestes Emmett.

-Uyy parece que alguien se levanto de malas-dijo Rose.

-Si, eso sucede cuando tu hermana logra darte una paliza.-dijo orgullosa la duende, todos me miraron sorprendidos, Emmett estalló en risas mientras Jasper se cubría la boca para no reírse.

-¿Te golpeo tu _hermanita_?

-Yo creo que te lo merecías.-sonó una pequeña voz molesta, mire a Bella quien rehuía a mi vista, bien si eso quería, este era un juego que podíamos jugar los dos.

-Talvez, pero al menos yo si soy sincero.-dije a nadie en especial.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?-pregunto mirándome incrédula.

-Pues a quien le cayo el saco que se lo ponga, ¿no Swan?-conteste ahora enojado.

Mi miraba fijamente, una de sus manos se cerro firmemente en un puño, y con la otra me apuntaba con su dedo mientras comenzando a alejarse, no dijo nada y corrió hacia el interior del instituto, las miradas de Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett iban y venían, primero a Bella, luego a mi y viceversa, me quede callado.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jasper y Rose.

-Bueno, es que ayer Edward…-comenzó Alice, la corte antes de que siguiera.

-¡¿Siempre tienes que andar de chismosa?!

Iba a abrir su boca para atacarme, eso estaba seguro, pero yo no estaba de ánimos así que simplemente la deje con la palabra en la boca y me fui. Pude sentir sus miradas fijas en mi espalda, sinceramente no me importaban mucho.

**Bellas POV**

Entre lo más rápido que pude al salón, estaba como alma que lleva al diablo, como se atrevía a decir eso, es, esto…

-¡Esto es pasarse de la raya!-grite golpeando mi banca, por obvias razones llame la atención de los presentes, sentí mis mejillas arder al instante, baje la mirada avergonzada, genial ahora además de torpe pensaran que estoy loca.

No tardo mucho para que Alice se reuniera conmigo en el salón, la pequeña echaba fuego hasta por lo ojos, no le dije nada, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, y dicho y hecho apenas llego a su pupitre grito.

-¡Me lleva la que me trajo!-miro con odio a todos los curiosos-¡Y ustedes que fregados ven!

-¿Estas bien?-me aventure a preguntarle.

-¡No!, puedes creer que Edward me grito enfrente de todo, en serio como lo odio, es un idiota, baboso, estupido…

Alice siguió despotricando contra su hermano hasta que llego el profesor y estoy segura que en su mente aun lo hacia durante clases. Yo por mi parte quería olvidarme de eso, me había dicho a mi misma que no me importaría nada de lo que hiciera y dijera, ¡Edward Cullen no seria _nadie_ para mí!, me dije decidida.

Las clases pasaron aburridas, en el almuerzo decidí no comer en la misma mesa que todos, ya iba a ser _insoportable_ tener que lidiar con el en clase de biología para que también soportarlo durante los 20 minutos del descanso.

Al llegar la hora de clases me encamine a paso lento al salón, sinceramente no quería entrar pensaba en hacer novillos, pero deseche la idea, el tonto de Cullen no se iba a interferir con mis clases, por suerte era la única que compartía con el 50 minutos no me matarían, ¿o si?

Suspire de alivio cuando no lo vi.

-Hola Bella.-escuche una voz a mis espaldas, hice una mueca antes de voltear y dibujar una de las sonrisas mas falsas en mis labios.

-Hola Mike.-salude, y a el se le ilumino su rostro. Desde el primer día de clases Mike Newton a intentado por todos los medios posible para que me fije en el, pero yo solo lo veía como un amigo, un amigo insistente y a veces insoportable.

-Oye… ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?-me pregunto, aquí vamos otra vez.

-Mike no voy a salir contigo, además es la fiesta sorpresa para Jasper y Rose.-le recordé.

-¡Es cierto!-chasqueo sus dedos-entonces te veo en la fiesta.-me dijo antes de irse a sentar.

No se en que momento Edward había llegado y sentado junto a mi, decidí ignorarlo y comencé a dibujar en mi cuaderno garabatos sin sentido, después de 10 minutos de espera, Tayler, un compañero del salón, entro al salón gritando.

-¡Hora libre!

Por los gritos a todos les encanto la idea pero a mi no, digo, ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer en 40 minutos?, aburrida comencé a golpear el escritorio con las uñas.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso.-me dijo una voz irritada, gire mi vista para ver a Edward mirándome molesto, parpadeé un par de veces, había olvidado por completo que aun estaba ahí.

-Pues si no te parece por que no te largas.-conteste cortante.

-Por que tengo derecho a quedarme aquí hasta que yo quiera, pero si tanto de molesta por que no te vas tú, estaría mas a gusto.-me dijo.

Ok, fue suficiente, ahora si se excedió.

-Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa.-me gire hacia el

-Disculpa.-me miro confundido.

-Si, después de lo que paso el sábado te has comportado muy grosero y sinceramente ya me estoy cansado-le dije molesta.

-Pues tú dime, yo no fui quien empezó con esa estupida discusión.

-Pues si tú no hubieras dicho nada no hubiera comenzado a discutir.

-¿Decir que?, solo te hable sobre mi trabajo de literatura, fuiste tu la que te pusiste como loca a gritar y decirme de cosas, ¿Qué fue lo que te molesto a fin de cuentas? ¿Un estupido tema sin importancia?

-¡Y tu como sabes que ese tema no es de importancia!, que eso en realidad…-me calle, no podía decírselo.

-¿En realidad que Bella?, ¿Qué escondes, a que le tienes miedo?, dímelo-pregunto mas tranquilo, y podía jurar que note la preocupación en sus palabras. Sostuvo la mirada fijamente en mi rostro, hice lo mismo, se la sostuve para darle a entender que no había nada, pero sus ojos verdes en mi me quemaban mas de lo que yo podía imaginar y desvié la mirada.

-No escondo nada.-respondí después de un largo silencio.

-Pues yo creo que si, y ten por seguro que voy a averiguarlo.-me dijo decidido.

-Te advierto que perderás tu tiempo Edward Cullen, no escondo nada.

-Ya lo veremos Swan…ya lo veremos.

Lo mire y empezamos de nuevo el juego, ah pero esta vez yo no iba a perder, me mantuve fuerte tenia que mantener las apariencias, estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lugar cuando el desvió su mirada, miro por segundos el pizarrón antes de recoger su mochila, su mano tomo mi barbilla y la levantó para hacerme frente, nuestros rostros estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su calido aliento sobre mi rostro mientras nuestras respiraciones se fusionaban en una.

-Quiero intentarlo.-me dijo suavemente, no se por que le di un segundo significado a sus palabras.

-Has lo que quieras, no me importa-conteste con indiferencia, quitando su mano de mi rostro.

-Tú lo dijiste, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias.-contesto mientras se alejaba

-Ay aja, que miedo.-musite con sarcasmo

-Talvez deberías.-respondió azotando la puerta.

-¡Quisieras Cullen!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

Si mi enojo había disminuido ahora se aumento mas, tome mi mochila y lo coloque sobre mi escritorio, me quiete mi suerte y lo puse sobre la mochila, deje caer mi rostro sobre ellos y grite a todo pulmón para desahogarme, por suerte el timbre de salida hizo que mi grito fuera un solo zumbido de fondo.

* * *

**Hola mis Cullensillas, ¡muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!, este es el capitulo de hoy. En el próximo estoy pensando incluir ya la fiesta de los Hale u otra pelea pero entre otras personas, ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

**Y porfa los 10 review mínimo para el próximo capi no sean malitas, háganme feliz ¿si? (empleando la carita de perrito triste de Alice).**

**Cuídense nos leemos pronta bye.**

**Jazz-Cullen**//.**


	8. Preparativos y Reconciliaciones

** Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

Y ya era viernes, mi primera clase era Historia, ¿a quien se le ocurre poner Historia como primera clase? En fin, por suerte compartía esa clase con mi hermana, me gire para verla, estaba trazando líneas sin sentido sobre su cuaderno. Me incline hacia ella.

-Se supone que son líneas o zig-zag's-le dije para molestarla.

-Déjame así las dibujo yo.-me saco la lengua. Reí.

-¿Ya tienes algo planeado para hoy?-le pregunte, hoy era nuestro cumpleaños y ni ella ni yo habíamos planeado algo para este día.

-No-suspiro-quería hacer una fiesta pero no creo poder organizarla en 5 horas

-Tranquila, que te parece si salimos con los chicos, ahí un nuevo antro en Port Angeles, podemos ir y si quieres la fiesta la dejamos para la otra semana-sugerí.

-Buena idea Jasper.-me sonrió, le regrese el gesto me encantaba verla feliz.

-Puedes pedirle ayuda a Alice.-alto, ¿yo dije eso?

Rosalie me miro extrañada, pero no tardo mucho en que una sonrisa picara se formara en sus labios, sabía por donde iba la cosa, _¡piensa rápido, piensa rápido!_

-Di-digo Alice es muy creativa, tendrá muchas ideas que podrían ayudarte.-dije algo nervioso.

-Si claro muy creativa, lo que digas Jasper.

-Qué insinúas

-¿Yo?-dijo con cara inocente-nada, solo digo que esta bien, Alice es muy creativa…y también muy bonita.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-oh oh, ¡rayos!

Rose se tapo con una mano la boca para evitar reírse-Te atrape.

-Sr. Hale si mi clase les parece tan aburrida, usted y su hermana pueden retirarse, la puerta es muy grande para los dos.-escuche la voz de nuestro maestro a un lado de nosotros, levante la vista y justamente ahí estaba viéndonos molesto.

-No profesor, no será necesario.

-Insisto jóvenes, salgan de mi clase.-nos _corrió_ a los dos, era la primera vez que nos pasaba esto y sinceramente era incomodo que te regañen en frente de toda la clase.

Salimos en silencio y caminamos hasta alejarnos del salón lo suficiente, nos detuvimos mirándonos sin decir nada, y poco pudimos evitar estallar en carcajadas, fue incomodo pero gracioso sinceramente, Rose se tuvo que apoyar en mi mientras sujetaba su estomago que comenzaba a dolerle, mientras yo me recarga en la pared para evitar caerme.

-Que _oso_-dijo Rosalie entre risas.

-Ya lo creo, que no se repita eh.-agregue recobrando la postura, ella asintió mientras controlaba su respiración.

Tres clases mas pasaron y por fin era receso, 20 gloriosos minutos para descansar, me encamine hacia la cafetería y de ahí a la fila para tomar mi almuerzo, busque con la mirada a mis amigos y ya todos estaban en la misma mesa de siempre, me acerque a ellos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-corearon todos apenas llegue a la mesa.

-Gracias chicos, ¿ya les dio Rose la nueva?-pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a Bella.

-No-respondió Alice.- ¿Qué nueva?

-Bueno ya que Jasper y yo no planeamos nada para nuestro cumpleaños pensábamos ir a Port Angeles, abrieron un nuevo antro y de ahí irnos a cenar o algo ¿les parece?-contó mi hermana emocionada por la idea, todos se miraron entre si.

-Seguro-respondió Edward.

-Por que no nos reunimos todos en mi casa, de ahí nos vamos-ofreció Alice, aunque a mi no me pareció lo mejor.

-Mejor nos reunimos en casa de Emmett o Bella, es la más cercana a la carretera que lleva Port Angeles.

-¡No!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Bella y Emmett.

-Yo…yo creo que en casa de Alice será mejor.-dijo Emmett.

-Lo mismo digo.-secundo Bella.

Mire a mi hermana que tenia la misma duda escrita en toda su cara que yo, ¿Qué les pasaba? Sentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Esta dicho en mi casa hoy a las 8 sin falta, pero eso si a todos lo quiero bien vestidos, celebraremos un cumpleaños, no será una simple salida entendido.-nos dijo Alice mientras nos apuntaba a cada uno con su pequeño dedo.

-¡Ya esta!-contesto Emmett chasqueando sus dedos y apuntando a la pequeña.

Me reí mientras miraba a todos en la mesa, Edward y Bella estaban enojados, la razón no la se, Alice y Edward no se hablaban y Emmett y mi hermana con sus miradas y besos. Si, sin duda esta salida seria para recordar, terminara bien o mal.

**Edward POV.**

Por fin era viernes, apenas salimos del instituto Alice me ordeno que nos regresáramos a la casa, desde el martes que no nos hablábamos y aun estaba en su plan de _"no te hablo y si te hablo es por que no tengo de otra",_ que infantil se comportaba a veces en serio.

-Ten, cuelga eso aya.-dijo mientras me entregaba un cartelón de felicidades. No le conteste, solo hacía lo que me ordenaba, no tenia mas ganas de discutir, se había hecho tedioso discutir con ella y Bella toda la semana.

La duendecillo corría de un lado al otro por toda la sala, ya ponía flores, colgaba globos, arreglaba la mesa de bocadillos, y un sin fin de cosas mas, yo por mi parte me encargue de mover los muebles, colgar lo que ella no alcanzaba, mover de aya para acá la dichosa mesa que a fin de cuentas se quedo donde estaba al principio.

-Otra cosa.-dije fastidiado antes de subir a mi cuarto.

-No, ya no me sirves

Rodé mis ojos, y camine escaleras arriba.

-¡Espera!-grito, me gire hacia ella.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-pregunto escéptica.

-¿Cómo que?

-No se, no me vas a insultar o algo

-Nop-me encogí de hombros-ya no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir un poco antes de que empiece todo.

-Gracias.-susurro.

-De nada…enana.-le dije sobre mi hombro antes de seguir subiendo, pude escuchar su pequeña risita, bien al menos ya no estaba enojada…mucho.

Me quede pensativo apenas toque mi almohada, estaba agotado pero no físicamente si no emocional, las peleas con Bella y algunas con Alice se estaba asiendo constantes y eso sinceramente me tenia agobiado, al menos podía decir que mi hermana ya no estaba muy enojada, digo me dirigió la palabra un poco mas serena y hasta me dio las gracias, ya es un avance.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando el timbre de mi celular me despertó.

-¿Hola?-conteste con voz adormilada.

-Edward, soy yo Jasper-escuche a mi amigo al otro lado.

-Que onda, que paso

-Oye te puedo preguntar algo

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué paso entre tu y Bella? Y por favor se sincero Edward.-me pidió lentamente, ¡demonios!, justo ahora tenia que tocarme el tema.

-Jasper, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia eso.-respondí lo mas tranquilo que pude.

-Yo si, cualquier cosa que le pase a Bella me importa y mucho Cullen, ahora dime.-exigió, mire el celular incrédulo, ¿pero que se estaba creyendo? Y ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Bella?, no le encontraba sentido, ok eran amigos pero… ¿será que Jasper veía a Bella mas que una amiga?, esa idea me enfureció, mas le valía que no.

-Ya te dije Hale, son cosas de nosotros-respondí molesto.

-Mira Edward te advierto, si lastimas a Bellas…

-Haber Jasper, para empezar no me amenaces y creo que de quien tienes que cuidar a Bella no es de mi, si no de otra persona.-conteste en un arranque.

-¿A que te refieres con "otra persona"?

-A nadie, no me hagas caso.

-Edward… ¿Qué es lo sabes?, no me mientas.

-No se nada, pero estoy seguro de que algo le pasa a Bella, su actitud es muy extraña, sus reacciones…no es común Jasper.

-¿Qué es lo que supones?

-Pues van desde desordenes alimenticios, hasta problemas familiares, ¿se lleva bien con sus padres?

-…yo no soy el mas indicado para responderte eso Edward.

¿Indicado?, ¡bingo! Jasper sabía algo sin duda.

-Entonces lo sabes, ¡sabes lo que le pasa!

-Ya te dije, yo no soy el indicado, nos vemos más tarde.-y me colgó.

Cerré el celular lo mas fuerte que pude, lo que me acababa de decir Jasper estaba mas que claro, ahora mas que nunca estaba decidido, tenia que hablar con Bella, no podía seguir así si ella no lo decía seria yo entonces, esto no podía continuar así, tenia que hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde.

Anduve de un lado a otro por toda mi habitación, tenia que pensar como decírselo, aunque no sabia por donde empezar, como ella había dicho desde el sábado no hacíamos otra cosa mas que discutir, no podíamos estar juntos 5 minutos sin que alguien de los dos comenzara. Suspire frustrado, tenia que pensar algo y rápido.

-¡¡Taradupido son las 6, mas vale que comienzas a vestirte ya!!-el grito de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos por completo.

-De acuerdo… ¡¡Oye, cual taradupido!!-rió.

-Pues tu quien mas.-me contesto entre risas, no pude evitar reírme también, genial ahora ya tenia un nuevo apodo para mi, al menos como deduje ya no estaba enojada eso era un alivio, no me gustaba discutir con ella, al menos no mucho.

Camine hacia el baño a darme una ducha, mientras el agua golpeaba mi piel pude relajarme y despejar mi mente, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su cause, si se daba la situación hablaría con ella, y si no pues ya encontraría otra ocasión.

Salí del baño y camine hacia mi armario, tome una camisa de botones azul y un pantalón negro junto con unos zapatos del mismo color, mi cabello lo deje alborotado como siempre iba a ser una perdida de tiempo intentar peinarlo, nunca podía.

Baje a la sala y no podía negarlo, Alice había hecho un estupendo trabajo con la decoración.

-¿Qué te parece?-escuche a mis espaldas la voz cantarina de mi hermana.

-Te luciste.-conteste viéndola directamente, su rostro era serio, inexpresivo diría yo, levante mis manos para que ella pudiera verlas, note como la confusión reino en el.- ¿Tregua?

-No-me sonrió-prefiero la paz-corrió a abrazarme

-Lo siento Edward.-me dijo

-No, lo siento yo Alice, tenias razón me pase con mi comentario

-Tranquilo, tengo el presentimiento de que todo se arreglara pronto ya lo veras.

-Eso espero duendecillo-la abrace.

La estaba ayudando a traer las charolas de bocadillo, cuado el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Yo abro-chillo Alice corriendo hacia la puerta.-¡¡Bella, Emmett!!-grito emocionada.

Por instinto gire mi cabeza y fue cuando me tope con ella, vestía un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba al muslo, sus zapatillas blancas (sin tacón) a juego con su collar y aretes, me quede viéndola como un idiota debo admitir, se veía hermosa y la palabra le quedaba corta, su cabello ondulado fluía en cascada un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, me tenia hipnotizado no podía apartar la mirada de ella hasta que sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los míos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me vio, reprimí un sonrisa, pero su mirada cambio enseguida, su ce;o se frunció notoriamente y giro su cabeza molesta, suspire, sin duda seria una larga noche.

Me quede charlando con Emmett mientras todos los invitados llegaban, mire mi reloj 10 para 8 Jasper y Rose no tardarían en llegar, y justo en ese momento unas luces traspasaron las cortinas, mire a mi hermana quien ya corría rumbo a la ventana, levanto ligeramente las cortinas y se asomo.

-¡¡Ya llegan!! ¡¡Ya llegan!!-grito dando saltitos.

-Rápido escóndase y Alice apaga las luces.-avise, todos se escondieron en los pocos lugares que había, mi hermana apago la luz y se quedo junto al interruptor para prenderlo en cuanto entraran.

Todo quedo a oscuras, en esos momentos la puerta se abrió, la fiesta comenzaría.

* * *

**¡¡Hola mis Cullencillas!! pues aquí el capitulo nuevo y han de decir que no es mi mejor capitulo, pero créanme era necesario, Ed y Ali tenían que estar reconciliados para la fiesta, ya verán por que jeje. Y ya por fin para las que lo pedían el próximo será: "Feliz cumpleaños", la fiesta de los Hale… ¿Qué tanto pasara en ella?**

**Y muchisisisimas gracias por su review's en serio me animan bastante a seguir ^^, y bueno ya saben mi condición:**

**10 review's mínimos para el próximo capi (poniendo la carita de perrito triste de Alice) ¡¡si funciona xD!!**

**Cuídense y nos leemos bye bye.**

**Jazz Cullen**//**

* * *

Jasper POV


	9. Feliz cumpleaños

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

**Jasper POV.**

-¿Quieres ir primero a cenar o a bailar?-le pregunte a Rose mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de la casa de los Cullen.

-Mmm…yo diría que a bailar y después a cenar.

-De acuerdo.-dije, toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, mire a mi hermana antes de volver a tocar.

-Que extraño, todo esta apagado.-comento Rose mientras miraba a través de las ventanas.

Me extrañé, los chicos sabían que vendríamos, ya deberían estar aquí, gire la perilla y para mi sorpresa estaba abierta.-Rose-la llame, le indique con la cabeza que me siguiera hacia adentro

-¿Crees que sea correcto?-me pregunto, yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras entraba a la casa, todo estaba a oscuras no se veía nada, sentí como mi hermana rápidamente se acercaba a mi.

-Chicos-la escuche llamarlos, pero al igual que al principio no tuvimos respuesta.

-Creo que no hay nadie, mejor nos…-dije, pero en eso las luces se encendieron dejándonos con la boca abierta.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-gritaron todos los presentes, mire a mi hermana que estaba con la misma impresión que yo, ahí es ese lugar estaban todos nuestro amigos de la escuela, no me lo creía.

-Oh por…

-¡Dios!-termino mi hermana por mi, por su tono sabia que estaba mas que feliz y no era para mas, lo que se supone que era la sala de los Cullen estaba arreglada de manera espectacular, algunos globos adornaban el lugar, un gran cartelón con la leyenda de "Feliz Cumpleaños", a lo lejos localice lo que se supone era la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas y junto a el dos mesas mas una estaba repleta de regalos y la otra tenia un gran pastel con varias bellas de color azul y rosa.

Mi hermana y yo estábamos más que perdido admirando todo a nuestro alrededor, hasta que unas pequeñas risas nos sacaron de nuestro transe.

-Creo que les gusto.-se escucho la voz burlona de Emmett.

-Ya lo creo, ¿Ustedes lo hicieron?-pregunto Rose.

-Bueno, la idea fue nuestra.-contesto Bella

-Pero el crédito de la organización y todo lo demás lo tiene la pequeña detrás de ustedes.-informo Edward divertido mientras apuntaba a nuestras espaldas. Rápidamente nos volteamos y justo atrás se encontraba Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero eso no fue lo que mas me impresiono, el vestido negro se ajustaba tan bien a su pequeño cuerpo y su maquillaje era sutil pero haciéndola ver mas linda ¡dios estaba hermosa! y creo que la palabra se quedaba corta.

-¡Alice eres la mejor!-chillo mi hermana mientras corría a abrazar a la aludida, yo me quede ahí observándola.

-Lo sabia.-respondió entre risas.

-Te luciste.-dije acercándome a ella, me quede viendo esos ojos verdes que me cautivaban, ella me sonrió pero lo que me sorprendió fue su acto, la pequeña me abrazo colgándose de mi cuello, yo tarde en regresarle el gesto, sentir su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mió hizo que una pequeña corriente corriera por mi columna.

-Me alegra que te guste Jazz.-susurro en mi oído, nos quedamos abrazados no se cuanto tiempo hasta que alguien carraspeo.

Me separe de Alice y mi vista fue a para en Edward que nos miraba fijamente, sin duda había sido el.

-Bueno que esperamos, ¡Que comience la fiesta!-grito Rose, pronto la música comenzó a llenar cada rincón del lugar, me aleje de Alice mientras Rose me jalaba para saludar a los invitados, mi vista siguió fijamente en ella hasta que se perdió entre multitud.

**Bella POV**

La fiesta estaba trascurriendo de lo mejor, sin duda Alice había hecho un buen trabajo, todos los chicos se estaban divirtiendo, bailando al compás de la música, hablando, comiendo y bebiendo, sinceramente no me pareció que en la fiesta hubiese alcohol pero Emmett con sus ocurrencias _"Sin alcohol no es fiesta"_, reí ante el recuerdo, en serio si que estaba loco pero logré convencerlo de que fuera mínima la cantidad.

Mi mirada comenzó a vagar por el lugar, localicé a mi amiga Ángela platicando muy animadamente con su nuevo novio Ben, Jasper y Rosalie estaban platicando con algunos de su salón deduje y también vi a Lauren coqueteando…con Edward, no se por que pero me invadieron unas ganas de ir hasta allá y alejarla de el, pero no podía hacerlo, además no debería importarme si el quiere estar con ella pues que le aproveche, trataba de convencerme pero fue inútil, mi mirada seguía clavada en ellos, apreté fuerte mi manos para contener las ganas de golpearla, por desgracia olvide el frágil vaso en mis manos el cual se rompió empapando mis pies y mi mano.

-¡Rayos!

Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina en busca de algo para secarme. Justamente estaba acabando cuando sentí que alguien entro.

-Bella-el solo escuchar mi nombre me hizo sobresaltarme.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesitamos hablar.-me dijo con voz seria y profunda, lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper?-le pregunte, mi mejor amigo se encontraba a unos centímetros de mi estudiándome con detenimiento, no podía descifrar su mirada pero sabia que había algo en ella, el silencio se prolongo unos segundas mas volviéndose incomodo.

-Bella exactamente… ¿Qué sucede entre Edward y tu?-me pregunto tomándome con la guardia baja, no esperaba que Jasper me preguntara algo así, sus ojos estaba clavados en mi esperando una respuesta.

-Yo…no se…no se a lo que te refieres.-conteste desviando mi mirada.

-Mira…si quieres no me digas, pero creo que Edward esta empezando a sospechar.-me dijo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo, ¿tan obvia había sido?, no, no era posible el no podría ¿o si?

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-El…cree que tienes desordenes alimenticios o problemas familiares.-me informo.

Me quede callada, esto no era posible, tenia que hacer algo no podía permitir que alguien mas supiera mi secreto, si de por si ya tenia miedo de que Brandon le hiciera algo a Jasper por saberlo no quería ni pensar si Edward lo descubría, por que tenia que ser el, dios debí de haber puesto mi distancia desde un principio, mantenerme callada como siempre.

-Déjalo…que siga pensando lo mismo, mientras mas equivocado este mejor para mi.

-Bella no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Pues yo si, nadie debe de enterarse ya te lo eh dicho esto es entre tu y yo y nadie mas.

-¿Y?, planeas vivir así toda la vida, en las sombras de eso que es tu infierno, a veces no te entiendo dices que deseas que todo termine ser libre, y ahora me dices que lo mejor es callar, ¡por dios Bella reacciona!-me dijo irritado, sabia que eso le molestaba, tantas veces diciéndole en que soñaba mi libertad, vivir en paz, tranquila y ahora yo misma me contradecía, y eso era lo que yo quería ¡reacciona! Tomar las cosas de frente y largarme muy lejos pero no podía, era tan cobarde, el maldito miedo me impedía hacer lo que yo quería, eso era todo, mi estupido temor y cobardía.

-Esta dicho, nadie lo debe de saber.-le dije lo mas seria posible.

-Discúlpame pero esta vez no estoy de acuerdo, ya me canse de guardar esto por tanto tiempo, ¿crees que es fácil ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir?, saber por todo lo que pasas y no ser capaz de ayudarte, entiéndeme.

-Jasper por favor.-le rogué.-entiéndeme tu a mi, ya me es difícil vivir con el miedo día tras día, el saber que a ti te puede pasar algo con el simple hecho de saberlo, no puedo permitir que Edward o alguien mas lo sepa, no me lo perdonaría.-dije mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no corrieran por mi ojos, el simple hecho de imaginar que algo les pudiera pasar, ¡no!, no podía permitirlo, aunque eso significara seguir sufriendo en silencio.

Jasper se quedo callado algunos segundos, pero no me observaba, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, pero rápidamente viajo a la puerta unos segundos antes de mirarme, suspiro.

-Esta bien, pero si _Edward_ me vuelve a preguntar y esta en lo correcto no lo voy a negar, te lo advierto Isabella.-me sentencio usando mi nombre completo, asentí lo estaba diciendo en serio, Jasper me sonrió de manera significativa antes de desaparecer por la puerta y regresar a la fiesta.

Suspire mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas, Jasper si duda sabia hacerme ver mis errores, pero no podía, no debía permitir que alguien mas se enterada, menos _el_, si algo le pasa yo… ¡no!, no lo iba a permitir.

Me levante lentamente mientras abría la puerta un poco, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, la música retumbaba en las ventanas que creía que se quebrarían, mire alrededor, no Jasper, ni Alice, y por suerte Newton no estaba a la vista, suspire de alivio, aunque también no pude dejar de pasar por alto que tampoco veía a Edward, _de seguro se la estará pasando de la mejor con Lauren_ pensé, deshice esos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras salía de la cocina, aunque no tardo mucho en sentir una mano firme sobre mi muñeca, me gire para ver quien era, y ahí frente a mi estaba la persona que menos quería ver pero que mas anhelaba.

-¿Bailas?

**Edward POV.**

Lauren seguía parloteando como lo había estado haciendo ya hace 10 minutos, la verdad es que me estaba hartando, buscaba una excusa de cómo zafarme de ella pero para mi desgracia ninguna venia a mi mente.

-Lamento interrumpir pero…-escuche la chillona voz de mi querida hermana a lado.-necesito llevarme a Edward, nos vemos Lauren.-suspire aliviado, por primera vez agradecía que Alice fuera tan inoportuna.

-De nada-me dijo cuando estuvimos bastante lejos.-Ahora por favor, ¿podrías ir por más vasos a la cocina?

-En estos momentos lo que quieras.-respondí, mi hermana me contesto con una sonrisa antes de dirigirme a la cocina. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando los _escuche_.

-_Bella no creo que sea lo mejor_.

-_Pues yo si, nadie debe de enterarse ya te lo eh dicho esto es entre tu y yo y nadie mas_.

-¿_Y?, planeas vivir así toda la vida, en las sombras de eso que es tu infierno, a veces no te entiendo dices que deseas que todo termine ser libre, y ahora me dices que lo mejor es callar, ¡por dios Bella reacciona!_-la voz de Jasper estaba llena de enojo al decir cada palabra.

-_Esta dicho, nadie lo debe de saber_.-le dijo

-_Discúlpame pero esta vez no estoy de acuerdo, ya me canse de guardar esto por tanto tiempo, ¿crees que es fácil ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir?, saber por todo lo que pasas y no ser capaz de ayudarte, entiéndeme_.- ¡lo sabia! sabia que algo le pasaba y Jasper estaba enterado de todo, pero ¿Por qué no decía nada?, no entendía eso.

-_Jasper por favor_.-escuche como le rogaba-_entiéndeme tu a mi, ya me es difícil vivir con el miedo día tras día, el saber que a ti te puede pasar algo con el simple hecho de saberlo, no puedo permitir que Edward o alguien mas lo sepa, no me lo perdonaría_.-me la podía imaginar con sus ojos llorosos, realmente estaba sufriendo y yo como estupido la había hecho sentir mas mal con las múltiples peleas en lugar de ayudarla, _¡bien hecho idiota!_, me reprimí mentalmente. Golpe el marco de la puerta pero por suerte no me escucharon.

-_Esta bien, pero si _Edward me _vuelve a preguntar y esta en lo correcto no lo voy a negar, te lo advierto Isabella_.-le dijo y minutos después observe como salía de la cocina, me escondí antes de que se percatara de mi, mi mirada se clavo en el suelo, no podía ser cierto, es que ella quería seguir sufriendo con tal de que nada malo le pasara a Jasper, a mi, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar lo ultimo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrir de una puerta, era ella, se encaminaba con paso lento, no podía dejar que se fuera y me acerque a ella, tome su muñeca para detenerla, no tardo mucho en que sus hermosos ojos chocolate se posaran en mi.

No sabia que hacer el acto lo hice por impulso, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Bailas?

Me miro confundida pero no tardo mucho en mirarme de nuevo con enojo.

-Yo no bailo.-me dijo tajante.

-Anda solo esta canción.-la anime.

-Que no.-volvió a negarse pero no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácil.

-Insisto.-comente mientras la arrastraba al centro de la pista.

La canción estaba por llegar a su fin y estaba seguro que lo iba a usar de pretexto, _¡piensa rápido!_

-Bueno chicos, por que no cambiamos un poco la música, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas espero y les guste.-hablo Alice a través de un micrófono que no se de donde demonios lo saco, pero le estaba agradeciendo mentalmente, mi hermana se estaba convirtiendo en mi salvadora en estos momentos.

Y como si pudiera estarle mas agradecido una canción que yo conocía muy bien comenzó a escucharse, estaba por demás acertada para la ocasión. _¡Alice Cullen eres la mejor!_

Me acerque a Bella quien a regañadientes se estaba comenzando a mover al compás de la música, se mostró indiferente cuando me acerque mas a ella, coloque mi boca lo mas que pude cerca de su oído mientras comenzaba a cantar.

-_Quien te corto las alas mi ángel, quien te arranco los sueño hoy, quien te arrodillo para humillarte y quien enjauló tu alma amor_-pronuncie cada palabra claramente mientras me movía al compás de su cuerpo, sentir su cercanía me hacia sentir fuertes descargas en mi cuerpo, tener su olor tan cerca de mi me estaba volviendo loco.

_-Déjame curarte vida, déjame darte todo mi amor Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor, no te abandones no te derrumbes amor.-_note como se tensaba al comprender cada palabra de la canción, y mas cuando pose mis manos en su cintura.

_-Quien ato tus manos ato el deseo, quien mato tu risa mato tu dios, quien sangro tus labios y tu credo, _por que lo permitiste_ ángel de amor.-_seguí cantando haciendo énfasis en aquellas palabras que no podía decirle de frente, sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo mi tacto, pero aun así no iba a detenerme, si no quería hablar conmigo debía aprovechar este momento lo mas que pueda.

_-déjame curarte vida_, déjame darte todo mi amor_ Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor, no te abandones _no te derrumbes amor.-la apreté mas cerca de mi al mencionarle estas palabras, escuche como un sollozo escapaba de su boca.

_-Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor, abre tus alas deja tus sueños volar._

-Basta, Edward ya…basta.-me empujo hecha un mar de lagrimas mientras corría entre la multitud. Me quede en mi lugar como un tonto, observándola, viendo como se alejaba, tarde un minuto en reaccionar e ir en su busca_, por favor que no se allá ido._

**Alice POV**

Después de poner la canción me quede observando como mi hermano y Bella bailaban, sabia que algo había entre ellos pero los dos cabezotas no se atrevían a aceptarlo, ok debo admitir que no me pareció la actitud de mi hermano, pero algo me decía que algo no andaba bien entre los dos, así que decidí darles un pequeño empujón.

A mitad de la canción note como Bella salio corriendo de la pista, me extraño que Edward no saliera tras ella, en cambio se quedo como retrasado solo mirándola, no podía permitirlo ya había empezado tenia que terminarlo, corría hacia donde vi a Bella, pero no estaba, camine un poco mas hasta que escuche unos sollozos provenientes del pasillo. Me incline hacia la puerta y ahí estaba recargada sobre la pared llorando.

-¿Bella?

-A-Alice yo, so-solo…-comenzó a tartamudear mientras secaba sus lagrimas, me sentía mal al verla así pero mi trabajo no era consolarla esto le correspondía a alguien mas. Levante mi mano para detenerla y sonreírle.

-Ves esa puerta, te lleva al garaje.-señale la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos paso de nosotros.-Entra ahí y detrás del mercedes de mi padre ahí otra puerta, da al patio trasero ahí no te verán y nadie te molestara.-me sonrió en agradecimiento antes de dirigirse a donde le indique.

Regrese en busca de mi hermano pero al primero que encontré fue a Jasper

-Alice ¿has visto a Bella?-le iba a responder pero justo en esos momentos llego Edward.

-Alice sabes…-le corte

-Salio por la puerta de garaje que da al patio trasero, estoy segura que esta bajo el roble que colinda con el bosque.-le informe, mi hermano salio disparado hacia donde le indique, Jasper planeaba seguírselo pero se lo impedí parándome frente a el.

-No.-le dije negando con mi cabeza.-Déjalos, esto es algo que deben de resolverlo solo entre ellos.-me miro confundido, pero después asintió en entendimiento, tomo mi mano mientras me dirigía a la pista. Mire por última vez por donde desapareció mi hermano, _Ayúdala Edward_.

**Edward POV**

Corrí lo más rápido posible hacia el patio y ahí donde mi hermana me aseguro estaba Bella, recargada sobre el gran roble que estaba a las entradas del bosque, su sollozos me estaban partiendo el corazón, no podía verla así. Me acerque a ella silenciosamente antes de detenerme a escasos centímetros.

-Bella.-la llame, la escuché contener el aliento al percatarse de mi.-Por favor mírame.

Lentamente se giro para verme, las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas-¿Qué quieres?-me pregunto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte, su rostro se invadió por la confusión.- ¿Por qué lo permites?

Desvió su mirada-No, no se de que hablas.

-Bella, de nada sirve que lo niegues…lo se.-sus ojos me miraron llenos de miedo al escuchar mis palabras.

-¿Co-como lo sabes?

-Digamos que las paredes escuchan.-hice una mueca al recordar de la manera en que me entere.-Pero lo que quiero entender es como es posible…

-Edward, lo que sea que hayas escuchado quiero que lo olvides.-me dijo seria, la mire sin entender abrí mi boca pero volvió a tomar la palabra.-Olvídalo, no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar, vamos hacer como que esto nunca paso ¿entendido?

Negué con la cabeza acercándome a ella.-No Bella, no lo haré.-la tome por los hombros-No se exactamente el por que lo quieres así, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

-Dios tienes que ser tan cabezota.-rió amargamente, no le respondí.-Sabes que, piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy.-intento zafarse de mi agarre pero lo hice mas fuerte.

-No te iras hasta que me lo digas todo.

-No lo haré, además como ya te lo dije ¡a ti que te importa!-me grito forcejeando.

-tu, ¡me importas tu!-le grite mientras la acercaba a mi, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo cuando hicieron contacto con los míos.

-No sabes lo que dices.-dijo entre sollozos.

-Estoy mas que seguro de lo que digo, por favor dímelo.-le rogué

-Dios no.-su cuerpo empezó a temblar bajo mis brazos por su llanto.- ¡No lo entenderías!

-Inténtalo.

Sinceramente me estaba cansando de este juego de verdad tenia que ser terca, no podía entender que lo único que quería era ayudarla, pero ella seguía cerrándose a mi, sufriendo en su silencio, en su infierno personal, hundida en el miedo, no podía permitirlo mas de una u otra fama haría que me lo dijera.

-Edward…por favor…ya déjame.-me imploro viéndome.

-No hasta que me digas, Bella quiero ayudarte pero si no me lo dices no podré, por favor si tan solo…

-¡¡SOY ADOPTADA!!-me confeso en un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor.

La mire atónito, mientras ella seguía llorando desconsolada en mis brazos, ¿Qué acababa de decir? No de seguro escuche mal ella no podía… -¡¿Qué?!-articule la palabra sin pensarlas.

-Soy…adoptada Edward.

* * *

**¡¡Hola mis Cullencillas!! Pues aquí el capitulo nuevo, uff en serio que me costo escribirlo, la escuela me tiene atareada y aunque son vacaciones me dejaron un buen de tarea U.U. Pero ojala les haya gustado =).**

**Pero bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga ****SOFIA**** que me ayudo con algunas ideas, ****¡nena eres la mejor!**** Y también a ****SOL**** por que fue ella la que ****me aconsejo la canción ¡muchísimas gracias amiga!**** Y la verdad si que si esta es la canción adecuada para este fic.**

**Por cierto la canción se llama ****"Ángel de amor" del grandioso grupo MANA****, se las recomiendo bastante esta canción es buenísima ^^.**

**Y muchisisisimas gracias por su review's en serio me animan bastante a seguir ^^, y bueno ya saben mi condición:**

**10 review's mínimos para el próximo capi (poniendo la carita de perrito triste de Alice) **

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto bye bye.**

**Jazz Cullen**//**

* * *


	10. Confesiones

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

* * *

**Edward**** POV**

-Soy…adoptada Edward.-me confeso.

No podía creer lo que acababa de confesarme, mi mente aun estaba en shock tratando de analizar la pequeña información dada de sus labios, mis manos aun en sus hombros perdieron poco a poco las fuerzas hasta que mis brazos cayeron como pesados ladrillos a mis costados. Inconscientemente comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras ella seguía llorando frente a mí.

-Bella yo…

-Ya estarás feliz, ya te dije lo que querías ahora déjame en paz.-me dijo fríamente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y me veía directamente a los ojos. Mi rostro se desencajo ligeramente, primero estaba llorando desconsolada y ahora trataba de actual como si lo dicho fuera nada.

-Pues la verdad no, no estoy feliz.-pude ver como en su rostro se reflejo la duda.

-Mira Edward, querías respuestas las tienes soy adoptada y punto, ya no hay nada mas que hablar entre nosotros.-dicho esto comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la casa, corrí poniendo frente a ella tapándole el paso.

-Pues te equivocas, tú de aquí no te vas hasta que me respondas todo.

-¡¿Qué parte de que me dejes en paz no entiendes?!-me grito.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo con los gritos, tus palabras serán unas pero tu actitud demuestra todo lo contrario, ya basta de actuar como niña y dime de una vez lo que te pasa.-le dije con voz fuerte, pero salio mas irritada de que planeaba.

-¡No estoy actuando como niña, no es mi culpa de que seas tan terco!

Estaba a punto de de contradecirla cuando escuche una pequeña tos a lo lejos, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme a Jasper a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

-Lamento interrumpir pero, Bella falta poco para la una y será mejor que estés en casa antes de que _tu padre _llegue.-nos dijo.

-Si tienes razón, vámonos.

-Yo te llevo.-me ofrecí, no podía dejarla ir todavía.

-No, Jasper me va a llevar no te molestes.-me dijo pasando junto a mi.-voy a despedirme de los demás esta bien.-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Jasper.

-De acuerdo, te espero en el coche.-contesto antes de que entrara a la casa.

Me quede viendo la puerta por donde había desaparecido, si seguíamos así seria mas difícil que se abriera conmigo y si eso no sucedía no podría ayudarla, tenia que pensar en algo para conseguirlo, mi mente era un mar de ideas necesitaba pensar con clama, tener las cosas claras antes de actuar.

-Edward.-me llamo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.-Tranquilo te entiendo, se como te siente, pero pelear no es la respuesta, tienes que hacer que Bella confíe en ti.

-Lo se, pero si no fuera tan terca seria mucho mas fácil.

-Cabezota sería la palabra correcta, pero no es el punto.-me dijo apoyando una mano en mi hombro.-se que tu puedes hacerla entrar en razón, ayudarla, nos vemos-se despidió mientras me daba la espalda para ir a donde su coche, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos.

-Por cierto.-me miro sobre su hombro.-los sábados Bella se queda sola en su casa desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche.-me informo.-por si te interesa ir a visitarla, solo no estaciones tu coche frente a su casa.-se encogió de hombros antes de seguir su camino.

Me quede viendo a la nada reflexionando las palabras dichas por mi amigo, tarde unos segundos en comprender por que me había dicho aquello, hasta que mi cabeza hizo clic, esa era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella sin interrupciones, estando ahí no tendría lugar a donde huir.

Le agradecí mentalmente a Jasper por la información.

**Bella POV**

Baje a la cocina prepararme un poco de café, anoche había sido un total martirio para mi, aun no podía creer que le había confesado a Edward la verdad, bueno técnicamente la mitad solo le dije que era adoptada, pero daba lo mismo. Deje caer mi cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina golpeándome con ella repetidas veces por mi estupidez hasta que sentí una ligera punzada en ella, sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras el dolor se hacia mas fuerte, con el dolor a cuestas me dirigí al baño para buscar algunas aspirinas, tratando así con ellas disminuirlo, lo cual función, un poco.

Baje las escaleras aun sosteniendo mi cabeza cuando escuche llamar a la puerta, no tenia ánimos de ver quien era, así que simplemente deja a quien fuera tocarla hasta que se cansara, total cuanto tardaría en deducir que no había nadie, ¿un minuto?. Pero no fue así, después de 15 llamadas insistentes, y de que cada una me taladraba en la cabeza decidí abrirle.

-Ed-Edward.-dije su nombre tartamudeando al verlo frente a mi, sus ojos me miraban fijamente invitándome a sumergirme en aquellos orbes verdes, a regañadientes pude apartar mi vista de sus ojos cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior hicieron acto de presencia en mi mente, mire directo a sus pies y me extraño verlo parado sobre un enorme charco de agua, lentamente lo recorrí con la mirada, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, algunos mechones de su broncíneo cabellos se pegaban a su frente por el agua, ladie mi cabeza para poder ver a sus espaldas, la lluvia caía a cantaros sobre la calle empapando todo a su paso, ¿a que hora había comenzado a llover?, tan fuerte era mi dolor de cabeza para que hasta de esto me perdiera.

-¿Puedo pasa?-me pregunto lentamente, mi mirada se poso de nuevo en el quien ahora temblaba ligeramente gracias a la lluvia y la ligera brisa que comenzaba a correr. No pude encontrar mi voz en esos momentos así que solo asentí mientras le permitía la entrada.

-Voy por una toalla.-le dije mientras corría al baño para traerle una para que se secara. Cuando regrese seguía justamente donde le había dicho.-Toma.-se la entregue.

-Gracias.

-Y bien…. ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-Bueno, creo que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

Me tense al instante, es que simplemente no lo podía olvidar, comencé a mirar alrededor del recibidor buscando alguna escusa para zafarme del tema.

-No creo que encuentres lo que buscas y no te creo tan tonta como para salir corriendo bajo la lluvia.-me dijo divertido, ¡demonios! Tenia razón, suspire pesadamente, pero no me importaba iba hacer fuerte, no se lo diría así como así.

-Creo que te deje muy en claras las cosas anoche.-dije seriamente mientras cruzaba mi brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Bella por favor, ya no quiero discutir.-dijo Edward mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mi.-confía en mi quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber la verdad.-inconcientemente me fui acercando también a el, el tono de su voz fue tan calido que pude percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Créeme Edward, no quieres saberla.-le dije mientras sentía que mi ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por las lagrimas.

-Pues quiero saberla, sea cual sea.-me contesto mientras una de sus manos rozaba mi mejillas limpiando una lagrima que se había escapado de mis ojos, su tacto me provocó un escalofrío por toda la columna.

-Déjame protegerte.-me dijo, aparte con violencia su mano de mi mejilla, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mis ojos, sabia que solo era por eso, claro le provocaba lastima.

-¡Y quien pidió tu ayuda!, no necesito a nadie yo sola puedo hacerme cargo de mis problemas.-le dije irritada.

-Bella tranquila yo solo…

-Tu nada, crees que soy una indefensa niña que necesita de todos para que la cuiden, ¡no! Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme por mi misma, ¡no necesito tu lastima!-le grite, me sentía tan tonta en estos momentos, no le importaba yo, lo mas seguro era que se sintiera culpable por tantas peleas y claro ahora trataba de compensarme en querer ayudarme por lastima, ¡solo por lastima!

-Vete Edward, por favor.-le dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

-No me iré, ¿crees que de verdad quiero ayudarte solo por que te tengo lastima?-me pregunto

-Se que así es.

-No sabes nada Bella, por que te aferras en encerrarte en tu mundo, solo te haces daño a ti misma ¿Por qué?- me pregunto lleno de dudas.

-¿Por que?, quieres saberlo esta bien, es por que detesto que la gente me ves como a una muñeca, una frágil y delicada muñeca de porcelana que con cualquier golpe o caída se puede romper, parecer un pedazo de cristal que se quebrara con la primera brisa que corra, que la gente solo este conmigo por lastima, que quieran protegerme solo por que creen que soy demasiado débil y no soy así.-le dije ahora hecha un mar de lagrimas a causa de la ira.

-Ven aquí…Bella entiende esto, no te tengo lastima, te quiero ayudar por que de verdad me importas y sabes que si no me quieres decir esta bien, no me importa es tu decisión.-me dijo mientras me estrechaba mas en su abrazo, estar entre sus brazos me daba una inmensa seguridad, si tan solo supiera que…

-¿De verdad quieres saber mi secreto?-le pregunte levantando mi mirada.

-Solo si tú quieres decírmelo.

Suspire como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire mucho tiempo, tome su mano y lo guíe hasta la sala, me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón, el me imito sentándose a mi lado, nos quedamos mirando por no se cuanto tiempo, sus ojos me estaban dando fuerzas de poder abrirme a el, dejar salir todo el dolor que llevaba en mi alma.

-¿Desde cuando sucede?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio, lo mire con precaución analizando mi respuesta pero el volvió a hablar.-Me refiero a los golpes.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿ya lo sabia? ¿Desde cuando y…como?

-Tu… ¿Cómo…?-pregunte torpemente, uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios callo mi palabras.

-Limítate a contestar por favor, después yo contestare todo lo que quieras.

Asentí bajando mi mirada.-Desde que era pequeña, tenía alrededor de 6 o 7 años cuando me golpeo por primera vez.-le explique tristemente mientras los recuerdos me invadían.

-Sobre ser adoptada, como es eso, te sacaron de un orfanato, tus padres murieron, es familiar tuyo ¿Qué paso?-volvió a preguntar.

-No, Brandon no es nada mío, según el me encontró a los pocos días de nacida en un basurero a las afueras de Forks, desde entonces eh vivido con el, y sobre mis padres…bueno no tengo ni la mas minima idea.

-De acuerdo.-me dijo y volvió a reinar el silencio entre nosotros.

Pero este no era un silencio incomodo, era uno tranquilo del cual puedes disfrutar, el decirle la verdad a Edward era como quitarme un gran peso de encima, pero aun así tenia miedo, miedo a que alguien mas se enterada, a que ahora que sabia la verdad me tratara diferente, como a una niñita como le había dicho, detestaría que eso pasara, no lo soportaría.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?-pregunte mientras jugaba nerviosa con mis manos.

-Por el momento no, ya que…-tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos para obligarme a verlo.-deduzco que solo Jasper y yo conocemos la verdad ¿cierto?-me dijo mientras sonreía, sus palabras me desconcertaron ¡así que Jasper se lo había dicho!, había cumplido su promesa de decírselo a Edward si se lo volvía a preguntar, no podía creerlo, pero no era su culpa ya me lo había advertido.

Asentí dándole la respuesta.

-Ahora me toca a mi.-le dije-¿Cómo sabias de…ya sabes...lo que me pasa?

-Tu agresión, al principio tenia varias teorías todas equivocadas, pero el día de tu caída, regrese a tu cuarto por mi chaqueta, cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuche tu llanto y las amenazas de tu padre, fue ahí cuando me entere…y tu actitud el día que regresábamos de Port Angeles me lo dejo mas que claro.-me explico claramente, lo había sabido desde un principio, y no me había dicho nada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste?

-Estaba esperando a que tu me lo dijeras, pero con tantas pelas lo veía cada vez mas difícil…y también te escuche anoche cuando discutías con Jasper en la cocina.-confeso algo avergonzado, seguramente no había sido si intención ser algo entremetido.

-¿Te molesta?

-La verdad no…por alguna razón, me alegra que lo sepas.-le dije mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse, me regalo una de esas sonrisas torcidas características de el, pude sentir mi corazón latir fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Voy…por algo a la cocina.-dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente del sillón, pero no fue la mejor idea, otra horrible punzada me llego de golpe a la cabeza haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer de nuevo en el sillón, aunque como al igual que la ultima vez caí sobre Edward.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para tomarme de lleno con el rostro de Edward, nuestro rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de cercanía, podía sentir su calido aliento golpearme en la cara, mi mejillas que ya estaban comenzando a tener solo un tono rosa ahora estaban completamente rojas, podía sentir el calor en ellas, y mi corazón se aceleró a un ritmo que estaba segura de que el podría oírlo, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas, una de ellas se elevo hasta mi rostro quitándome los cabellos que colgaban en mi cara, con delicadeza los coloco detrás de mi oreja, fue bajando por mi cuello, hasta subir de nuevo a mi mejilla, poco a poco me fue acercando a el, su aliento cada vez mas cerca del mío me estaba embriagando, que estaba haciendo, Edward esta a punto de…¿besarme?, cerré mis ojos mientras flexionaba mis labios ligeramente, estaba a punto de sentir su labios sobre los míos, pero escuche un fuerte rugido y me separarme abruptamente de le.

Como mi equilibrio me lo permitió corrí hacia la ventana, ahogué un grito cuando lo vi, que hacia a estas horas, mire el reloj de la mesa que estaba junto a Edward, las 2 de la tarde, mi cara debió mostrar mi asombro y terror, por que Edward me pregunto.

-Bella… ¿estas bien?

-No.-dije negando con la cabeza.-Brandon, acaba de llegar.-su rostro paso de la sorpresa al enojo, camine hasta el y lo lleve a la puerta, tenia que sacarlo de aquí, si Brandon lo veía no quería ni imaginarme lo que le haría, apretó fuerte mi mano para impedir mi objetivo.

-No podré salir sin que me vea.-me dijo simplemente.

-Tienes razón, ve a mi habitación escóndete ahí-le dije rápidamente.-anda rápido.-lo apure empujándolo a las escaleras, la puerta comenzó a sonar insistente pero no podía abrir hasta asegurarme de que Edward ya estaba en mi habitación, los golpeas se hicieron mas fuertes, en cuanto Edward estuvo fuera de mi vista estaba segura de que ya estaba dentro, corrí rápido a la puerta para abrirla.

Frente a mi se encontraba un Brandon totalmente diferente. Me miraba de una manera tan sombría, su miraba reflejaba enojo, frustración, desesperación, miles de emociones a la vez, estaba preparada para que comenzara a gritarme por mi retraso pero lo que vino a continuaron me tomo por sorpresa, su puño se impacto contra mi estomago sacándome todo el aire, me incline hacia adelante comenzando a toser ante la asfixia que sentía, cuando el aire comenzaba a regresar a mi me tomo del cabello y me estampo repetidamente contra la pared, mi cabeza choco dos veces contra estas atontándome un poco, cuando al final paro me tiro al suelo. Me abrace a mi misma pensando en que talvez la tortura aun no acababa, pero me equivoque, lo escuche salir de nuevo de la casa, el auto patrulla arranco ferozmente del la casa hasta que el ruido se perdió por completo.

Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo estaban palpitando del dolor que se extendía poco a poco, no podía moverme, mí mirada ahora era cada vez más borrosa, escasa segundo tras segundo.

-Bella… ¡Bella!-escuche una aterciopelada voz llena de angustia que se acercaba a mi, pero así como llego se fue desvaneciendo hasta que ya no escuche nada, la espesa oscuridad me arrastraba lenta y dolorosamente a un vacío del cual pensaba no iba a regresar.

**Edward POV**

Entre lo mas rápido que pude a la habitación de Bella, me recosté en la puerta apenas la cerré tras de mi, mi cabeza en esos momentos era un remolino, ¡estuve a punto de besar a Bella!, si tan solo su padre no hubiera llegado en estos momentos estaría saboreando sus labios y… ¡alto Edward! Que estas diciendo Bella es solo una amiga, así es como ella te ve y nada mas no te hagas ilusiones, no, no era posible, a mi no podía gustarme Bella, ¿o si?.

Mientras discutía conmigo mismo mi vista fue a parar en una pequeña foto que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, camine hasta la mesa tomando la foto en mis manos, era una imagen tierna y divertida, en ella se encontraban 4 pequeños niños vestidos de animales, sonreí al reconocer a cada uno de la foto, Jasper estaba vestido de tigre, Rosalie de gato, Emmett de oso y Bella de oveja, una pequeña risa se me escapo al recordar la fiesta que tuvimos Alice y yo de pequeños y al igual que ellos nos disfrazamos de animales yo era un león y Alice un pequeño venado.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un estruendoso golpe proveniente de abajo, me acerque a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar más, pero lo único que oía era golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe. Una ola de ira me invadió al pensar que ese maldito le estaba poniendo una mano encima a Bella, quería salir pero temía que mi presencia empeorara las cosas, no tardo mucho en que el ruido desapareciera seguido de un fuerte portazo, me asome por la ventana de Bella y vi como la patrulla salía a toda prisa de la casa.

-Bella.-la llame mientras salía de su cuarto, camine escaleras abajo y lo que vi al llegar me horrorizo, ahí se encontraba ella derrumbada en el suelo.- ¡Bella!

Corrí el tramo que me separaba de ella, levante su rostro para examinarla su cara roja y un poco hinchada deduje por los golpes, su respiración entrecortada e irregular se hacia cada vez mas lenta.

-Bella reacciona, vamos tienes que reaccionar.-la llame pero era inútil estaba inconciente así que hice lo primero que cruzo por mi mente, sabia que se enojaría si no es que me mataba por mi acción pero en este momento no me importaba lo que me dijera, tenia que mantenerla bien, la cargue en brazos y salí de su casa, por suerte ya no llovia, corrí hasta mi auto, lo había dejado a unas cuantas casas como Jasper me lo había dicho. Subí en el después de haberla puesto en el asiento de copiloto y me dirigí a toda velocidad al hospital, para estas horas mi padre ya debería estar ahí, saque mi celular y marque su numero.

-_Hola_.-me contesto una voz firme del otro lado.

-Papá soy Edward, dime por favor que estas en el hospital.

-_Si, de hecho voy llegando, ¿Por qué, paso algo en casa?-_me pregunto con un poco de preocupación en su voz, temiendo por la seguridad de nosotros o mamá.

-No ellas están bien, es solo que Bella tuvo un accidente y esta muy mal.-le explique.-estoy a 5 minutos de llegar.

-_Tendré todo listo para cuando llegues_

-Esta bien, gracias.-y colgué, mire rápido a Bella su respiración era cada vez mas pausada y lenta, pise el acelerador a fondo tratando de llegar mas rápido. Cuando llegue una camilla ya estaba a nuestra espera, subieron a Bella a la camilla y la introdujeron a la sala de emergencias, me quede en la sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando mi papa se acerco a mí.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Esta bien logramos estabilizarla, esta despierta ahora aunque algo atontada por los calmantes, pero se fracturo un brazo tuvimos que enyesárselo y mande hacerle unos estudios por el golpe que tiene en la cabeza.-me explico mi padre tranquilamente para que me relajara, suspire aliviado, al menos las cosas no habían pasado a mayores

-Gracias papá.

-No tienes que hijo, es mi trabajo.-me sonrío mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a mi padre si podría pasar a verla cuando una señora entro hecha un mar de lágrimas hacia nosotros.

-¿Es usted el doctor Cullen?-pregunto dirigiéndose a mi padre.

-Si señora soy yo, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-Me dijeron que usted atendió a mi niña, Isabella Swan.-nos dijo entre lagrimas, mi padre me miro como preguntándome si la conocía, me encogí de hombros mientras le regresaba la mirada a la mujer, era de piel blanca como Bella, su cabello rizado, rojo como el fuego caía hasta su cintura.

-Si fui yo, ¿es usted familiar Bella?-le pregunto mi padre, la señora pareció extrañada de que el la llamara por su apodo.

-Si, se podría decir que soy su madre, ¿puedo verla?-pidió mientras lloraba un poco mas, la mire extrañado, Bella no me había comentado que alguien mas estuviera a su cargo. Mi padre le guío hasta su cuarto, los seguí muy de cerca no me importaba meterme en problemas necesitaba corroborar que Bella estaba bien.

-¿Bella?-le pregunto la mujer en cuanto entramos a la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, su se abrió ligeramente pero ninguna palabra salio de su boca.

-¡Oh mi niña gracias a dios estas bien!-grito la mujer mientras corría y la abrazaba. Bella me miraba buscando respuestas en mi, solo atine a susurrarle-llego de repente.-y me encogí de hombros, sus ojos volvieron a la mujer que lloraba sobre ella.

-Vi….Victoria.

* * *

**¡Hola mis Cullencillas!, ****pfff... la verdad me consto algo de trabajo escribir este capitulo por que a mi computadora le dio influenza jaja no se crean, pero si le entro un maldito virus y tuvieron que borrarme todos mis archivos entre ellos mis historias, así que todo lo que tenia adelantado de este fic se me fue a la basura.**

**Y pues con eso de que me suspendieron clases hasta el 6 de mayo por la influenza pues me puse a escribir, pero aun pasado algunas problemas en mi vida, primero la mendiga influenza, luego algunos problemas con mi papá (ya saben las típicas discusiones) y pues luego le tuve que dar asilo a mi mejor amiga por que la corrieron de su casa por estar embarazada (pero ahora ya esta viviendo con su tía).**

**Pero bueno basta de tragedias, aquí esta este capitulo espero y les guste por que a mi aun no me convence. Y saben mis queridas y fieles lectoras… ¡sus maravillosos REVIEW`S! mínimo 10 (poniendo carita de perrito triste tipo Alice)**

**Bueno me voy por que estoy viendo la peli de Sweeny Todd con unas amigas y aproveche que ahorita ahí comerciales jaja, se me cuidan y besitos sin influenza y con tapabocas jeje bye.**

**Jazz C.**

**PD: ¡Paiiola!, nena si tienes msn tienes que dejarmelo en un review, me dejaste con duda el por que llegaste a esa conclusion tuya, jeje, te o agradeseria, me gustaria discutir ese punto tuyo jeje.**

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo: VICTORIA**_

-¿Quién es ella?-me preguntó Edward en cuanto ella salio de la habitación.

-Victoria, es algo así como la pareja de Brandon

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-No, cuando ella viene Brandon se limita a solo gritarme.-


	11. Victoria

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

**

* * *

Edward****POV**

-Vi…Victoria.-susurro con un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

-Isabella…Bella…mi pequeña, estas bien.-sollozo la mujer mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Bella, ella levanto su mano y la dejo descansar en su espalda mientras la frotaba de arriba a abajo para tranquilizarla. Decidí salir para darles un poco de privacidad, me quede recargado en la pared frente a su puerta pensando en lo ocurrido, no pude de pensar que hubiera sido si yo no hubiera estado allí, con ella, en estos momentos quizás ella estaría…negué violentamente mi cabeza desechando esos pensamientos, eso no ocurrió y no ocurriría, no ahora que ella me había dado la oportunidad de ayudarla, de estar cerca de ella.

Seguí sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse, mis ojos se enfocaron en ella justo en el momento en el que Victoria-creo que era su nombre- salía de la habitación, su mirada viajo hacia a mi unos minutos cruzándose con la mía, sus ojos me analizaron rápido pero detalladamente. Yo hice lo mismo, un sentimiento que no pude descifrar en ese momento me embargo y no pude evitar mirarla mientras se alejaba por el largo y blanco pasillo, algo había en ella, algo…de familiaridad, pero no sabia el por que.

Camine hacia la puerta cuando dio vuelta en la primera esquina, tenia mi oportunidad de hablar con Bella sin interrupciones ni nada, toque solo un par de veces antes de escuchar su delicada voz al otro lado, metí mi cabeza brindándole una sonrisa, la cual ella me respondió, a pesar de su semblante que aun reflejaba el dolor su sonrisa me pareció encantadora, linda.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte sentándome en la silla junto a su cama.

-Bien en lo que cabe.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunte directamente.

-Victoria, es algo así como la pareja de Brandon

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-No, cuando ella viene Brandon se limita a solo gritarme.

-¿Tampoco tienes conexión con ella?

-No.-su ceño se frunció ligeramente.- ¿Por qué?

Negué con la cabeza restándole importancia, baje mi vista aun analizando las posibilidades, eran pocas, pero aun así posibles…talvez, aunque ella me lo negó no podía sacar esa idea de mi, a simple vista no eran notables, pero lo poco que la analicé las encontré, entre Bella y Victoria había…similitudes, igualdades, pocos, pero las había. Talvez…

-Gracias.-escuche un leve murmullo regresándome a la realidad.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte sorprendido y extrañado.

-Por traerme aquí, no se que hubiera sido de mi estando sola, por…preocuparte por mi- me contesto, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente haciéndome sonreír, no podía negarlo se veía tan linda así, inconscientemente lleve mi mano hasta su mejilla acariciándola levemente.

-Siempre estaré allí para ti.-respondí, mi mano se deslizo hasta su barbilla tomándola con delicadeza, obligándola a verme, y al igual que la ultima vez me volví a perder en sus ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido con ese liguero toque, y deduje que el de ella también por que el aparato que la monitoreaba comenzó a sonar un poco mas rápido, alejo sus rostro de mi mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo intenso, solo atine a reír ligeramente.

-¿Quieres que le avise a los demás que estas aquí?

-No, se preocuparían mucho sobre todo Emmett, déjalo así hasta el lunes.- me contesto aun sin verme.

-Como quieras, pero tendremos que inventar una buena escusa

Su semblante se puso pensativo de repente, pero no tardo mucho en que sus labios poco a poco se fueran curvando en una sonrisa antes de mirarme.

-Bien que te parece esto, estabas en mi casa por que teníamos un proyecto para biología, pero cuando fui a la cocina derrame agua, resbale y me caí. Nadie sospechara y con lo torpe que soy lo creerán.

Parpadeé varias veces ante de responderle-Me sorprendes Isabella Swan.-y era verdad, ¡como invento algo tan rápido!

-Años de práctica-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo esta la paciente?-escuche la voz de mi padre detrás de mi, gire para verlo ligeramente dentro de la habitación. Bella le sonrío y asintió en respuesta.

-Me alegro-le dijo-Edward.-se dirigió a mi.-podrías salir un momento, voy a revisar a Bella.

Obedecí rápidamente saliendo del cuarto, al salir me encontré directamente con Victoria justo en el lugar donde yo estaba antes.

-Creo que hace rato no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos.

-Tiene razón, soy Edward…Edward Cullen.-estire mi mano.

-Victoria Swan, soy la mamá de Bella-contesto estrechándola.-Y Edward dime… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Derramo agua en la cocina y resbalo.-explique.

-Ah ya veo.-musito antes de alejarse un poco de mí. No volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta que minutos después mi padre salio con noticias. Según el Bella se encontraba bien a excepción de los golpes y su brazo enyesado, pero fuera de eso podría irse de nuevo a su casa. Mire a Victoria quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por las palabras escuchadas. Corrió dentro de la habitación y planeaba seguirla pero mi padre me lo impidió.

-Tenemos que hablar-me dijo totalmente serio antes de comenzar a caminar, deseaba estar con Bella, pero conocía a mi padre y ese tono solo lo utilizaba en momentos importantes.

Lo seguí en silencio hasta llegar a su consultorio, tomo asiento en su silla de piel y me indico que hiciera lo mismo frente a el, lo obedecí sin decir nada, esperando a que fuera el quien iniciara esta conversación.

Sus manos se entrelazaron frente a su rostro mirándome fijamente, el silencio se prolongo un largo minuto en el que ni el ni yo emitimos palabras. Cuando fije mis ojos en los de el note que me miraba como buscando respuestas en mi.

-Y bien.-me dijo de repente.

-¿Bien…que?

-Vas a decirme que fue lo que paso.-contesto extendiendo una mano hacia a mi incitándome a contarle todo.

-Resbalo y cayo.-fue todo lo que dije.

Su frente reposo en sus manos que aun estaban entrelazadas frente a el, suspiro sonoramente antes de volver a mirarme.

-Edward soy medico a mi no me engañan, esos golpes no son de una simple caída, la intensidad y el daño es muy fuerte. Bella me dio la misma explicación y esperaba a que tu me dijeras la verdad, pero ya veo que me equivoque.-me contesto negando con la cabeza, no pude soportarlo mas así que baje la mirada, no me gustaba mentirle pero era necesario, mi padre no debía saber la verdad, no hasta que Bella lo decidiera, o encontrara la manera de rescatarla de ese infierno.

-Bueno, ya que no contestaras a mis preguntas, estoy seguro que la señora Swan si lo hará.

-¡NO!-grite de repente.-Papá, no lo hagas.

-Entonces me lo dirás.-volvió a preguntar.

-No puedo…lo…siento, de verdad papá, no puedo.-respondí ahora mirándolo, esperando que mis palabras fueran suficiente para desistirlo de su idea.

Me sonrío ligeramente

-Esta bien hijo, pero recuerda no estas solo…ni tampoco Bella.

-Gracias.-sonreí-Y papa, ¿esta todo bien con ella?-pregunte algo preocupado, como el había dicho los golpes que Bella recibió eran muy fuertes y delicados, tanto así que la habían puesto al borde de la muerte.

-Tendré los resultados un una semana, espero y ese golpe en la cabeza no tenga consecuencias-me explico.

-¿Puedo?-le dije señalando con mi pulgar hacia la puerta, y como si de una broma se tratara comenzó a reírse frente a mi.

-Adelante ve con ella, le acabo de autorizar la salida, estoy seguro de que aun la alcanzaras.-me contesto aun entre risas.

No me tome la molestia de preguntarle que fue lo gracioso, lo único que quería era ir con Bella, corrí hasta su habitación y justo como mi padre dijo ya estaba lista para irse. Me detuve en la puerta en cuanto la vi, su ropa era la misma con la que llego, pero ahora con la diferencia que llevaba un cabestrillo que le ayudaba a sostener su brazo enyesado.

-Veo que ya te vas.

-Si, tu padre me autorizo ya la salida, pero… ¿podrías llevarme a recepción?, Victoria tenia que firmas unos papeles y le dije que la alcanzaría allá.-me dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese adorable color rosa, rápidamente me dirigí a su lado y envolví mi brazo en su cintura, el ligero toque hizo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por mi cuerpo estremeciéndome ligeramente.

Recorrimos lentamente los pasillos hasta llegar a recepción donde ya nos esperaba Victoria, al vernos una ligera sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

-Bien, creo que hasta luego.-me dijo girándose hacia mí.

-Si.-le conteste y por impulso me incline depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla.-Cuídate-y me fui de inmediato.

El resto del fin de semana me pasó muy rápido, en ningún momento pude quitarme a Bella de la mente. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era lunes, de regreso a la escuela y mi oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

Tome mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude, atragantandome con el pan tostada y trago de jugo, mi madre me veía interrogante, mientras Alice solo se reía de mí. La apure a que terminara el suyo y se me hizo extraño que me obedeciera sin oponerse, me dirigí a una velocidad mas rápida de la que ya normalmente conducía, llegue al instituto en tiempo record. Cuando me estacione escuche una respiración bastante agitada a mi lado, me gire para ver a una Alice totalmente asustada, sus blanquecinas manos se aferraban al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sus pecho subía y bajaba tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Estas…loco… ¡pudiste matarnos!-me grito aun con voz ahogada.

-Lo siento…pero vamos, tú amas la velocidad, de que te quejas.

-Si, pero yo hago 12 minutos ¡No ocho!

No pude evitar soltar una risa ante su enojo, mi hermana solía exagerar las cosas, vamos no pude haber manejado tan deprisa, digo normalmente hago un recorrido de 10 minutos en un trayecto de 15 y…ok creo que esta vez si me sobre pase, aunque ¿ocho minutos? ¡Valla!, nuevo record.

Bajé del auto en dirección a donde ya se encontraban Emmett, al vernos sacudió su brazo sobre su cabeza para que lo viéramos, _como si eso no fuera posible._

No tardo mucho para que los gemelos Hale hicieran acto de presencia, pero lo que mas note fue ver que en el convertible solo venia dos personas, una ola de tristeza me invadió al no verla. Mi rostro debió de haber reflejado lo que sentía ya que sentí como Alice le daba un pequeño apretón a mi mano, mientras me brindaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-canturreo mi pequeña hermana.

-Buenos días a todos.-le contesto Rosalie.

-Oiga ¿y la enana?-pregunto Emmett mientras le daba un beso a Rose.

-Victoria dijo que no se sentía bien así que no vino.-explico Jasper mirándome rápidamente.

-¿Victoria?-preguntaron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo, me sorprendió mucho al ver que Emmett no sabia de la existencia de Victoria, siendo su amigo desde ya hace tiempo tenia que saber de ella ¿o no?.

-Es la mamá de Bella, es una persona estupenda Alice, ya veras que te agradara cuando la conozcas.-le decía Rosalie a Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi hermana le regreso la sonrisa, cuando escuchamos el timbre todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Las cuatro primeras me pasaron rápidamente a la hora del almuerzo llegue junto con Emmett a la cafetería, por suerte la mesa que ocupábamos siempre aun estaba desocupada ya que éramos los primeros de en llegar, los demás aun no se encontraban ahí.

-Emmett ¿tu no conocías a la mamá de Bella?- pregunte mientras nos sentábamos.

-La verdad no, yo me mude a Forks cuando tenía 5 años y no recuerdo que Bella la haya mencionado o que alguna vez hubiera venido de visita. Me sorprendió mucho que Rose dijera que era su mamá.

-Ah ok.-conteste, decidí dejar hasta ahí la conversación ya que note como los demás se acercaban a nosotros, durante el almuerzo me concentre en escuchar las conversaciones de los que me rodeaban mi mente estaba en otra parte.

**Bella POV.**

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que me despertaba tan tarde, era un alivio tener a Victoria tan cerca, me sentía protegida y aunque talvez a veces no lo demostraba sabía que Victoria me tenia un cariño especial como yo se lo tenia a ella.

Un toque a mi puerta me hizo levantarme de la cómoda posición en la que estaba, aunque claro teniendo un brazo enyesado no era del todo cómodo, pero aun así me sentía relajada.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi niña?-me pregunto Victoria al entrar a mi cuarto cargando una charola con waffles y un vaso de leche.

-Muy bien gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado.-conteste sentándome en la cama y recargándome en la cabecera.

-Como no, mi pequeña esta lastimada es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.-me dijo poniendo la charola de comida frente a mí y dándome un beso en la frente.

-Gracias.-fue lo único que pude decirle.

-De nada.-se despidió girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la puerta.-Oh por casi lo olvido.-se detuvo.-te traje un regalo.

Camino de nuevo hacia mí mientras reburujaba en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, cuando por fin lo encontró me lo mostró. Ahí en su mano se encontraba una cajetilla de cigarros, me sonrío de manera cómplice mientras me la entregaba.

-Son _marlboro_, tus favoritos-susurro.-Pero ya sabes, será nuestro secreto.-me guiño el ojo, mientras volvía a la puerta y salía.

Mire la cajetilla en mi mano por unos segundos antes de dejarla sobre mi mesita de noche, me concentre en comer mi desayuno, me sentía relajada un día sin escuela de vez en cuando no caía mal, después de media 20 minutos termine mi desayuno. Decidí ahorrarle el trabajo a Victoria y me las arregle para tomar la charola y bajarla hasta la cocina. Justo cuando llegue la vi terminando una llamada.

-¿Algo para mi?

-Número equivocado pequeña-me informo.

Mire el reloj, las 11:30, normalmente a esta hora teníamos sesión de estudio en la biblioteca, así que tenía la esperanza de que llamaran, de que _alguien_ llamara.

-¿No vino alguien…por mi en la mañana?

-Oh, si claro un amigo tuyo, pero en cuanto le dije que no irias se fue, me pareció extraño que no preguntara tu salud o algo.

-Oh.-fue todo lo que dije-, esta bien estaré en mi cuarto.

Subí las escaleras arrastrando mis pies, cuando llegue a mi habitación me senté al borde de mi cama, me alegraba el hecho de que mis amigos se preocuparan por mi, aunque me dolió el que mis amigos no se acordaran…el que Edward no se acordara, creí que después de lo ocurrido mi relación con el cambiaria, pero veo que me equivoque, _talvez ni siquiera se acordó de mi durante el fin_, pensé con tristeza.

Mi vista fija en mi regazo se poso sobre mi mesita, ahí reposaba la caja de cigarrillos que Victoria me acababa de regalar, los tome mientras reburujaba en mi cajón buscando un encendedor, que por suerte encontré. Abrí rápidamente la cajetilla, ya hacia un tiempo que no fumaba, así que creo que ya era el momento de retomarlo de nuevo.

Puse el cigarrillo en mi boca y con habilidad lo encendí.

Nadie mas que Victoria sabía sobre mi vicio, ni siquiera Jasper, lo cual me convenía, estaba segura que Jasper me daría un pequeño sermón de los daños que me causaría al igual que Rose y el regaño de Emmett, pero dijeran lo que dijeran no lo iba a dejar, fumar era como una liberación para mi, hacer algo que yo quería sin importarme lo que dijeran.

Me dirigí a la ventana para que el olor no se penetrara en la habitación, estuve tan perdida pensando en trivialidades que no me di cuenta que ya me había fumado casi la mitad de la cajetilla. Camine a mi buró y los deje a la vista, total nadie entraba a mi habitación no los verían, a excepción de Victoria.

No me importaba, era mi vida, triste y algo patética pero mía a fin de cuentas, lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer a nadie le importaba, yo no les importaba.

* * *

**¡Hola mis Cullencillas!, ah por dio de verdad no saben cuanto me costo este capitulo, no sabía que escribir la inspiración se me fue por completo, tal vez la escuela y el estrés con los trabajos finales me ****tenían a full totalmente, pero…tranquilas que ya tengo pensados los demás capítulos este era el único que me costo mil escribir jeje (que aun creo que esta mega chafa u.u)…pero bueno decidí hacerlo así para poder concentrarme mas en los otros y actualizar mas rápido...y actualizó a esta hora por que mañana no tendre nada de tiempo, una amiga cumple años y festejaremos todo el día jaja!!**

**Y como pudieron ver… ¡ya llego Victoria!, Carlisle ya sospecha algo y Bella tiene un pequeño y secreto vicio, ¡horrible!...jaja.**

**Y bueno chicas ¿ya vieron las imágenes de luna nueva? Aww por dios lo juro me quede en estado de shock y me puse a gritar como loca de la emoción, Robert sale guapísimo, y dios lo digo y lo repito lo ame sin camisa jaja, Taylor no es el único que estuvo trabajando en su físico, O.M.E, O.M.R. O.M.G!! Me encanta el buen y formado abdomen de Robert!!!!.**

**Jaja, creo ya me excedí con la nota así que ya me voy. ****Y saben mis queridas y fieles lectoras… ¡sus maravillosos REVIEW`S! mínimo 10 (poniendo carita de perrito triste tipo Alice)**

**Se cuidan y nos vemos…amm si todo sale bien el próximo fin!**

**Jazz C.**


	12. Mentiras

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

**Bueno ahí algunas que se preguntaban que era de Brandon, así que aquí el primer Brandon POV, es corto pero creo que se daran un poco mas idea de lo que representa este personaje… Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Brandon POV**

-¡Eres un inepto!-me volvio a gritar por quinta la persona delante de mi.

-Al menos yo hago algo, no como tu que te la has pasado dando ordenes estos últimos años.

-Claramente te dije que le dieras una lección a esa idiota, pero no que la mandaras al hospital.

-No es mi culpa que se me haya pasado la mano.-sonreí socarronamente.

Su mirada se clavo en mi, sus ojos se entrecerraron mirándome con enojo, ensanche un poco mas mi sonrisa provocando aun mas su ira.

-Te eh dejado muy en claro que quiero que sufra, se ahogue en dolor…

¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!, subí mis pies a la mesa y me recargué en la silla con mis brazos doblados tras mi cabeza, me prepare para el discurso que -otra vez- me daría, la verdad ya me estaba cansando de que siempre que hiciera algo mal -según ella- me lo repitiera.

-¡Ya basta!, ya te entendí-grite exasperado al ver que no se callaba.-Además, ¿17 años de sufrimiento aun te parecen pocos?-pregunte.

-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE SI!-me grito con tanta fuerza y enojo que me sorprendió un poco.-Quiero que esa idiota pague por todo el daño que me hicierón, quiero que llore lagrimas de sangre hasta el día de su muerte.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, solo dime cuando me encargo de ella y listo

-No podemos ahora.-me dijo. La confusión de sus palabras se escribió en todo mi rostro, nadie sabía la verdad, total si ella desaparecía a nadie le importaría y mientras mas rápido muriera esa chiquilla mas rápido podría yo largarme de este asqueroso pueblo.

-¿Por qué no?-exclame levantándome de mi lugar-, es lo que quieres, ¿Qué nos detiene?

-Bueno pedazo de idiota por lo que veo no estas enterado.-me miro, al ver que no respondía continuo.

-Al parecer a esa chiquilla le ah llegado su ángel de la guarda, será muy sospechoso que haya tenido un accidente y de repente desaparezca.

Pensé sus palabras, aunque no lo reconociera tenia razón, pero, ¿Quién era esa persona a la que se refería?, no había nada fuera de lo normal además de esos estupidos a los que ella llama amigos.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunte después de algunos segundos de silencio.

-Vuelve a la casa, compórtate tal y como siempre.

-Con eso te refieres ah…

-Golpes, regaños, insultos, humillaciones, todo.-me dijo sentándose frente a mi.

-Esta bien, ahora si no te importa yo me largo.-conteste caminando hacia la puerta, mientras caminaba aun podía sentir su mirada en mi. Justo cuando estaba por salir escuche que me llamaba.

-Brandon….esta vez sigue las reglas, yo te llamo si ahí algun cambio-bufe en señal de respuesta cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

**Bella POV**

_Corría__ lo mas rápido que podía pero por mas que lo intentara el parecía acercarse 10 pasos a mi cuando yo me alejaba uno. El largo pasillo comenzó a oscurecerse impidiéndome seguir corriendo, me detuve y me gire para encararlo, pero no lo vi, suspire aliviada, me había salvado._

_Pero aun así mis miedos no se fueron, comencé a sentir una tremenda desesperación al no saber donde estaba, al verme sola, mire a mi alrededor buscando alguna salida o algo que me liberara de aquí. De repente comencé a ver una pequeña luz a lo lejos, me acerque lentamente, muy ojos se iluminaron al ver frente a mi a mis amigos._

_-¡Alice, Emmett, Rose!-grite de emoción mientras corría a ellos._

_Rose coloco una mano frente a ella para que me detuviera._

_-Chicos que alegría que estén aquí._

_-Que, ¿piensas que vinimos por ti? ¡Oh por dios!, Bella por nosotros quédate aquí no nos importa…no nos importas-me dijo Rose de la manera mas vil y cruel, retrocedí un paso al no creer lo que escuchaba._

_-Aww parece que la bebe va a llorar.-comento Alice mientras mis ojos se comenzaba a llenar de lagrimas.-Te lo juro de verdad ¿crees que tu podría ser amiga de alguien como Rose y yo?, digo solo mírate y míranos, eres tan poca cosa.-dijo mientras ella y Rosalie se daban aires de grandeza, era verdad ellas parecían salidas de una revista de modelos y mas Rosalie, yo simplemente era nada._

_Un ligero sollozo escapo de mi garganta al mismo tiempo que Emmett reía._

_-Bella, bella, bella. Eres tan ingenua, si supieras lo bien que nos la pasamos sin ti, no encajas entre nosotros, nunca encajaras, hasta Alice y Edward encajan mejor que tu.-me dijo sonriente, como si cada palabra le provocara gran satisfacción mientras a mi me herían en lo mas profundo, de alguna manera sus palabras me lastimaron mas que las de Rose y Alice._

_Me cubrí mi cara con mis manos mientras comenzaba a llorar, cuando mire de nuevo ya no estaban._

_-Bella-escuche que me llamaban a mis espaldas, me gire y justo ahí estaban Jasper y Edward. Me dirigí primero con Jasper._

_-Jazz, por favor…_

_-Por favor ¿que?, ya acéptalo Isabella, no eres nadie, para nosotros ¡No eres nadie!, por que mejor no corres con mami y con papi…oh…lo olvide tu no tienes padres-me dijo mientras poco a poco desaparecía frente a mi riéndose._

_Me gire a Edward quien había estado callado mientras Jasper me decía todo aquello._

_-Edward_

_Se paso una mano por su alborotado cabello mientras suspiraba._

_-Haber como te lo explico, por que al parecer todos ya te dejaron bien claro lo que pensamos de ti._

_-No, tu no, yo pensé que tu…_

_-¿Qué pensaste?, ¿Qué de verdad me importabas?¿que me preocupaba por ti?-se rió fuertemente haciendo que me estremeciera-,no bella, a mi solo me das pena, pero sobre todo mucha lastima-pronuncio la ultima palabra lentamente para que la entendiera, mis manos viajaron a mi boca, no creyendo lo que me decía mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas._

_-La verdad duele, cierto-negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a el, pero retrocedía cada vez que daba un paso hacia el. Y al igual que los demás se desvaneció frente a mí._

_Caí__ sobre mis rodillas al no verlo, me abrasé a mi misma meciéndome hacia delante y atrás, mi llanto se volvía cada vez mas fuerte gracias al dolor que sentía en mi corazón._

_-No me dejen sola, no me dejen sola, no me dejen sola.-susurre a mi misma, dejándome consumir por la oscuridad que me rodeaba._

-¡¡NO!!-grite la mas fuerte que pude. Ya no estaba rodeada por aquella oscuridad, me encontraba en mi habitación, aun así las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, una pasadilla, todo había sido una pesadilla, pero había sido tan real.

-¡Bella!, mi pequeña ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Victoria totalmente angustiada mientras entraba a mi habitación.

No le conteste solamente me aferre a ella mientras lloraba inconsolable sobre su pecho, comenzó a frotar mi espalda y besar mi cabeza para tranquilizarme.

-Ya tranquila solo fue una pesadilla-me dijo.

-Si, pe-pero…fue tan…re-real-le conteste aun entre sollozos, me alejo un poco tomando mi cara entre sus manos, me limpio las lagrimas y seco el sudor que se acumulo en mi frente.

-Amor, todo fue una pesadilla ya paso, pero ¿quieres contarme que soñaste, que fue lo que te puso tan mal?-me pregunto realmente preocupada.

-Mis amigos…ellos me abandonaban, me decían que no me querían.-comencé a contarle mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente. Victoria volvió a abrazarme y yo le agradecía infinitamente que me apoyara en estos momentos.

-Por cierto, ¿nadie ha venido o llamado?-pregunte esperanzada. Ella me sonrio con tristeza.

-No, lo siento amor nada de nada.

-Oh

-Pero…tal vez si llamaron a tu celular-me dijo con una sonrisa, asentí feliz estaba segura de que al menos algunos mensajes de ellos me habrían llegado, me levante rápido de la cama y comencé a buscar como loca por toda la habitación, pero nada, no lo encontraba ¡rayos!, ¿Dónde lo había dejado? La risa de Victoria comenzó el llenar el lugar, la mire con cierto reproche, ¿se alegraba de que no encontrara mi celular?

-Aquí esta amor.-me estiro su mano con el pequeño artefacto en ella. Lo tome rápidamente y comencé a revisarlo.

-Y bien, ¿alguna llamada o mensaje de tus amigos o…de Edward?-me pregunto curiosa, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No, nada.-dije en un susurro. Ni una llamada perdida, mensaje de voz o un mensaje, ¿Cómo era esto posible?, acaso mi sueño podría hacerse verdad y no les importaba a mis amigos como me lo hacían creer ¿sería eso?

Los días habían pasado rápido y de nuevo nos encontrábamos a lunes, justo ayer se había cumplido una semana de mi accidente y también era el tiempo en el que no sabia nada de mis amigos, suspire tristemente mientras terminaba de alistarme para la escuela.

Victoria me había aconsejado que me tomara toda la semana pasada libre para descansar de mi fractura, y la obedeci sin poner resistencia, no tenia muchos animos de asistir a la escuela, no tenia razones para ir. Aunque todo esto tenia una ventaja, habíamos ido a ver a Carlisle el domingo y como mi fractura era leve me había retirado el yeso, pero aun asi tenia que tenerlo siempre vendado y no hacer mucho esfuerzo con el. Durante la estancia en su consultorio me había visto tentada infinidad de veces en preguntarle por Edward y Alice, pero no lo hice, seguramente se estarian divirtiendo con los demas. Aunque podría jurar que justo cuando salia del hospital escuche la voz de Edward y Jasper llamandome, negue mientras subia al auto, de seguro mi mente estaba jugandome una broma.

Durante esa semana normalmente me la pasaba dormida en mi cuarto, un total agotamiento había hecho acto de presencia en mi, solo despertaba un poco para tomar mis medicinas, comer y volvía caer en los brazos de Morfeo al poco tiempo.

De camino al instituto Victoria me comento que pasaría por mi en la tarde para pasar un tiempo de calidad "Made e hija", me reí ante su idea pero aun así acepte. Cuando llegamos al instituto no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y a la vez triste al ver a Emmett, Alice y Edward junto al volvo de este ultimo. Mis ojos evitaron mirarlos cuando pasamos junto a ellos, pero pude sentir su mirada siguiendome.

Baje del auto con un rapido adios a Victoria, tenia planeado corre hasta el salón pero la enorme anatomía de Emmett me lo impidio.

-¡ENANA SIGUES VIVA!-me grito con un toque de burla mientras trataba de abrazarme, retrocedí para evitarlo.- ¿Bells?

-Emmett ¿podrías dejarme pasar?-le pregunte bajando la mirada, de repente mis pies se habían vuelto muy interesantes para mi.

-Hola Bella-escuche la cantarian voz de Alice a mi lado, tampoco le respondí.

-Emmett te lo repito.-le dije en tono serio levantando la mirada-, podrias quitarte de mi camino y dejarme en paz.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharme, incluso a mi me sorprendió, mi voz sonaba carente de emoción, vacía, triste. No me dijo nada mas e hizo lo que le dije, camine sin ver atrás, nadie me detuvo ni me seguía, aun así pude escuchar a Emmett preguntar "¿Qué le pasa?".

Durante todas las clases procure sentarme lo mas lejos posible de Alice, la verdad no hablar con ella, no soportaría mas mentiras.

Un miedo inmenzo me llego cuando la campana del almuerzo sono, prácticamente salí corriendo del salón para que Alice no me alcanzara, me quede escondida en una esquina hasta ver que se marchaba con rumbo al comedor. Me debatía entre ir a comer o esconderme como una toda una cobarde en el baño, suspire cuando decidí que mejor era ir hasta haya, tarde o temprano tendría que encararlos.

Tome mi lugar en la fila para tomar mi almuerzo, cuando camine en busca de una mesa los vi directamente, la silla junto a ellos que ocupaba, la que siempre era mi lugar aun seguía desocupada, era como si estuvieran esperándome. Gire mi rostro negándome a seguir mirándolos, por suerte en ese momento divisé a Angela Webber, ella era compañera mía en varias clases y me llevaba de maravilla con ella, cuando me vio señalo la silla junto a ella indicándome que me acercara, gustosa acepte. La salude de un beso en la mejilla mientras con la mano saludaba a los demás, la mayoría eran conocidos y muy agradables, ecepto por Lauren que siempre parecía tener un odio contra mi, decidí darle poca importancia mientras platicaba con Angela sobre diversas cosas, hasta que el murmullo de mi compañera Jessica Stanley nos interrumpió.

-Están llamándote.-la mire sin entender. Me señalo con su cabeza sin quitar su mirada de mi. Mi vista fue a parar a la mesa de mis amigos, todos ellos en especial Rose y Alice hacian señas para que me acercara, pase mi vista por cada una de ellos, hasta parar en Emmett. Su mirada se conecto con la mia breves segundos, pero después miró hacia la mesa, pude notar una tristeza en ellos que me dolio hasta lo mas profundo, pero aun asi no fui con ellos, me quede en mi lugar.

Por mas que me importaran no quería seguir escuchándolos, no soportaría mas mentiras, hipocresías, ya que eso eran para mi unos mentirosos e hipócritas, todos.

Su amistad era falsa.

* * *

**¡Hola mis Cullencillas!, aww por fin pude actualizar, planeaba subir este capitulo ayer pero quien sabe por que no podia subir el documento a la paguina...pero bueno.**

**Ademas se que dije que este capitulo lo subiria la semana pasada, pero estuve estudiando para mi examen a la universidad y...AYER LO PRESENTE!!, deseenme todo el exito chicas ya que la semana sigueinte me dicen si lo pase o no...que nervios!!! jaja.**

**Y talvez digan ya fue mucho drama, pues si talvez si, pero que puedo decir adoro el drama!!, jaja pero las recompensare con algo o tal vez bastante de azucar para los proximos dos capitulos para que vean que no soy mala =D!!!**

**Bueno ahora si, tengo que irme y aww no saben lo feliz que me hacen recibi 22 reviews en el capitulo pasado!!!, muchismas gracias y me alegra que les guste mi historia, ahh y tambien BIENVENIDAS LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS!!!.**

**Bueno ya ahora si mucho rollo jaja, me voy pero ya saben mi condicion, pero que tal si ahora si subimos un poco ok?, que ahora sean 15 review's minimo (poniendo carita de perrito triste tipo Alice).**

**Ahora si me voy y amm....si dios quieres y tenemos respuesta positiva de capitulo talvez para hoy en la noche o a mas tardar mañana les traere el prox. capi que ya casi esta listo!!**

**POR CIERTO!! sandy nena dejame tu correo en un review pero deja espaciosya que en el pasado no me aparecio...o mejor agregame mi correo es: cyndi _ rivera07 hotmail . com (sin espacios) y para todas aquellas que quieran agregarme adelante!!!!**

**Un saludo!!!**

**Jazz C.**


	13. Malentendidos

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

**Bella POV**

Los siguientes dos días fue la misma rutina yo llegaba, los ignoraba, me mantenía lo mas alejada de ellos, no les hablaba y regresaba a mi casa. En biología era igual, llegaba justo al timbre o pocos minutos después para no hablar con Edward y salía corriendo justo a la salida.

El jueves a la salida como ya era costumbre Victoria me esperaba puntual, estaba caminado lo mas rápido que podía tratando de no tropezar con nada claro esta, hasta que cinco personas me impidieron el paso.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Si, queremos saber que rayos te pasa.-dijo Rose cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-No se de que me hablas-le conteste haciéndome la tonta.-ahora si me disculpas mi madre me esta esperando me tengo que ir.

-¡Vamos Bella!, ya hace mas de una semana que no quieres hablar con nosotros, ahora regresas a la escuela y nos ignaras por completo.

-¡¿Qué yo no quiero hablar con ustedes?! Son ustedes los que se olvidaron de mi toda la semana-les grite a todos.

-¿A que te refieres?, nosotros…-decía Alice sorprendida de mi reacción pero no la deje continuar.

-No quiero escuchar mentiras Alice y como dije me tengo que ir adiós.-les dije mientras iba al auto de Victoria.

Subí al auto justo en el momento en que un sollozo escapaba de mi garganta.

-Tranquila mi amor, ellos no merecen tus lagrimas, puedes encontrar amigos mejores a ellos, unos que si se preocupen, se acuerden de ti y te quieran.-musito Victoria acariciándome el cabellos con su mano libre.

-Tienes razón, no valen la pena-le dije secándome las lagrimas forzando una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a emitir palabra en todo el camino, hasta llegar a casa.

-¿Quieres que prepare lasaña o compramos para la cena?-me pregunto bajando del auto.

-En realidad…quería ir a dar un paso-le dije señalando el bosque frente a nuestra casa.

-De acuerdo, pero regresa antes de que oscurezca o comience a llover lo que ocurra primero.

Se lo asegure antes de ingresar al bosque, caminar me hará bien…supongo.

**Edward POV**

Estaba consternado al igual que todos por la actitud de Bella, ¿Qué nos habíamos olvidado de ella?, pero si Victoria claramente nos dijo que ella no quería hablar con nadie.

Mire a Jasper que también parecía estaba analizando sus palabras, nuestras miradas se unieron y no necesitamos de palabras para saber lo que rondaba la cabeza del otro. Caminamos con rumbo a su auto sin decirle nada a nadie, pero claro que no pasamos desapercibidos.

-¿A dónde van?-nos pregunto Rosalie.

-Edward y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, Emmett ¿podrías llevar a Rose a casa?-dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a nuestro musculoso amigo, que sin decir peros acepto.

-Alice, llévate el volvo-dije aventándole las llaves- y dile a mamá que llegare para la cena.

Nos subimos al auto de Jasper y condujo lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de los Swan, justamente estábamos llegando para ver a Bella introducirse al bosque frente a su casa. Tuvimos que aparcar un poco lejos de su casa para que no nos viera. Cuando nos introdujimos le habíamos perdido el rastro, pasamos 15 minutos buscándola pero nada, cuando decidimos dejarlo para luego escuchamos un sollozo cerca, cuando nos acercamos para comprobar ahí estaba ella. Se encontraba recargada sobre un tronco sollozando mientras algunas lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

Al verla sentí una opresión en el pecho me estaba destrozando verla tan triste, tuve unas inmensas ganas de correr hacía ella y abrazarla, decirle que todo era mentira que nosotros nos preocupábamos por ella.

No podía mas tenia que estar con ella, di un paso a delante pero Jasper me detuvo por el hombro, lo mire sin entender,-Tenemos que explicarle-susurre. Negó lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron pero poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo mientras apuntaba hacia Bella.-Mira-me dijo. Volví mi vista y la vi con una cajetilla de cigarros entre su mano.

-¿Fuma?-pregunte a Jasper.

-No-me contesto sin quitarle la mirada.

Aunque Jasper me lo haya negado se notaba todo lo contrario, la forma en que lo encendió y la manera de consumirlo, tenía experiencia. No había duda. Me gire para hablar con Jasper pero el ya se había adelantado.

Camino con mucho cuidado hasta ella y por detrás le quito el cigarrillo. Ella volteo asustada pero al vernos su mirada se endureció.

-¡Estas loco!-le grito mientras se ponía de pie.

-No tanto como tu, sabes el mal que te causas fumando esta porquería.

-Y a ti que te importa ¡ya dámelo!-exigió tratando de arrebatárselo pero Jasper fue mas rápido y se aparto. Lo tiro al piso y lo pisoteo hasta apagarlo.

-Explícame esto Isabella

-No eres mi padre.

-Pero soy tu amigo.

Bella dejo salir una risa amarga menando su cabeza. Se alejo unos pasos para poder vernos a los dos de frente.

-Pues…amigos como ustedes para que quiero enemigos-sonrío.

-Bella- la llame.-, por favor escúchanos.

-¡No escúchenme ustedes!-nos grito haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el bosque.- Estoy harta de que me mientan, de que finjan preocuparse por mi, de que me tengan lastima. Se dicen llamar mis amigos y en toda la semana pasada ni una visita, ni llamadas, ya ni siquiera un mensaje preguntándome como estaba, nada, se olvidaron de mí por completo.

Cada palabra que decía me hacia sentir mal, como era posible que creyera eso de nosotros…de mi. Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los tres y parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a romperlo. Yo no sabia que decir que hacer.

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?-pregunto Jasper de repente rompiendo el silencio pero ella no contestaba, simplemente bajo la mirada, podía escuchar los leves sollozos que intentaba esconder.-Nosotros si te vinimos a buscar.

-Eso no es cierto…Victoria…-si voz se perdió por el llanto, no pude resistirme mas y corrí a abrazarla. Sus brazos se aferraron fuertemente a mi camisa mientras sus lagrimas empapaban mi camisa, rodeé su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y no pude evitar percibir lo bien que se adaptaba su cuerpo al mío, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

-Por favor Bella, créenos.

**Jasper POV**

Decidí dejarlos solos un tiempo, no podía negar la vibra que esos dos emanan cuando están juntos, no puedo arriesgarme a decirlo pero estaba seguro que Edward sentía algo por Bella, además ella podría creerle mas a el que a mi. Pero aun no podía quitarme una pregunta de la cabeza ¿Quién le había mentido a Bella?

Ella dijo que Victoria nunca le aviso de nuestras visitas, aquí había algo raro, las cosas no cuadraban ¿Por qué Victoria la ocultaría las cosas? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por mi celular, mire la pantalla y mostraba el nombre de Alice.

-Hola-conteste.

-Jasper ¿Cómo esta Bella?-escuche su voz totalmente preocupada.

-¿Tu…como…?-no tenia palabras, ¡¿Cómo sabia Alice a donde habíamos venido?!

-No se necesitaba ser tan inteligente para saber que iban con ella, pero dime ¿esta bien?

-Si, no te preocupes Edward esta hablando con ella.-sonreí

La escuche suspirar seguido de una pequeña risa-Ojala pronto se den cuenta.

-Ojala.-concordé con ella, sabía a que se refería.

-Jasper…no estoy segura puedo esta equivocada pero, la mamá de Bella no me dio buena espina, no se, tengo un extraño presentimiento.-me dijo totalmente seria.

-Yo también, Bella no nos lo dijo a ciencia cierta pero estoy seguro de que fue Vic…su mamá la responsable de que ella pensara así de nosotros.-conteste, Alice no estaba enterada de la verdad y era mejor que así siguiera, pero una cosa tenía razón Victoria no era de fiar, si era verdad que no la conocía muy bien y era una excelente persona conmigo y mi hermana, pero aun así tenia que estar alerta.

-Bueno creo que debo colgar, dile a Edward que mamá lo quiere para la cena si.

-Tranquila yo le digo.

-Y Jazz una ultima cosa, cuídense…y cuiden mucho a Bella, adiós- y colgó, mire mi celular sin entender sus palabras, su voz se escucho mas preocupada y triste de lo que había sido antes, suspire mientras lo guardaba en mi bolsillo del pantalón, mire hacia la casa de Bella y pude ver llegar a Brandon en su patrulla, cuando bajo no paso por alto mi auto, maldije mentalmente al dejarlo tan cerca, debí alejarlo mas, lo miro atento unos segundo y corrió hacia la casa, me apresure hacia donde estaban Bella y Edward.

-Bella, Brandon acaba de…-deje la frase a la mitad cuando vi que los dos estaban a punto de besarse.-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero Bella, Brandon acaba de llegar.

Bella jadeo al escucharme, su mirada reflejaba miedo.

-Debo irme.-dijo y depuse se volvió a ver a Edward, se soltó de su abrazo y corrió con dirección a su casa.

-Lo siento-me dirigí a Edward colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.-Por cierto Alice dice que tu madre te quiere para la cena.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada…y gracias.-sonrío mientras miraba hacia donde Bella había corrido. Nos quedamos hablando un tiempo en el mismo sitio, necesitábamos saber que haríamos para ayudar a Bella, las cosas para ella se estaban complicando y no podían seguir así.

Cuando nos encaminamos al auto a lo lejos divisamos a Bella salir corriendo de su casa, mire a Edward que observaba asustado a la pequeña figura corriendo a lo lejos, le di un codazo para traerlo de regreso a la realidad, corrimos lo que faltaba para llegar al auto y la seguimos.

La alcanzamos a las pocas cuadras ya que había tropezado y caído, nos bajamos por ella pero lo que vimos nos horrorizo.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se capitulo corto y ok, ok se que tambien dije que actualizaría el lunes y no lo hice, y a una amiga le prometí actualizar ayer y tampoco…pero tengo mis razones ¡lo juro!**

**Mi grupo alvernista de la iglesia me tuvo ocupada, tuvimos muchas actividades esta semana, y grax a dios nos fue muy bien en todo. Pero lo que me tiene así mas feliz es que ayer me dieron mis resultados de la universidad y……¡¡¡PASE!!! Aww gracias a dios si pase mi examen, ahora si ya puedo decir que soy futura universitaria.**

**Pero bueno, se que dije que en este capi iba a ver algo de azúcar pero no, ahora si en el siguiente ya habrá azúcar para que no me linchen ni nada jaja. La siguiente actualización será amm…si puedo el martes o si no el próximo fin ok.**

**Cuídense, nos vemos y ya saben mi condición….15 review's ****(poniendo carita de perrito triste tipo Alice). Y mil gracias por sus 19 review's del capi pasado**

**Un saludo!!!**

**Jazz C.**


	14. Primer Beso

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

Se que me tarde pero ojala aun les interese mi historia…DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estaba horrorizado ¿como alguien podría lastimar a tan indefensa criatura? Tome a Bella entre mis brazos antes de acunarla en ellos, por su rostro resbalaba un hilo de sangre a causa de la herida de su frente al caer, su cara estaba roja e hinchada ligeramente, y su labio roto sangraba. Apreté uno de mis puños tratando de calmarme y no ir hasta esa casa y darle su merecido al desgraciado ese.

-Hay que llevarla a un lugar-sonó la voz de Jasper a mi espalda, gire para verlo, su mandíbula esta tensa y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, estaba igual que yo sin duda.

-Mi padre esta en el hospital.

Negó levemente mientras señalaba la calle frente a nosotros

-Mi casa es derecho por aquí, no estamos lejos. Mis padres están de viaje y dudo que Rose este en casa.- asentí, cargue a Bella en mis brazos y me subí junto con ella en el asiento trasero mientras Jasper conducía, las pocas cuadras que condujo no me concentre en nada mas que no fuera ella, su rostro sereno pero lastimado, inconciente, pase las yemas de mis dedos ligeramente por su mejilla y sus labios…esos labios que siempre eh querido probar pero nunca eh podido.

-Llegamos-me aviso mientras bajaba del auto. La casa de Jasper era de muy buen ver por fuera, blanca de dos pisos y con grandes ventanas, sin duda la mejor que se podía apreciar en el vecindario. Entramos rápidamente para que nadie nos viera y justo como había predicho Jasper, Rosalie no se encontraba.

Me hizo una seña con su cabeza para que lo acompañara escaleras arriba, caminamos hasta una habitación la cual por el color y las fotos que había deduje era la de el.

-Colócala en la cama, ya regreso.-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Hice lo que me ordeno, delicadamente la puse sobre el gran colcho como si temiera que fuera a romperse, aunque sinceramente así la veía en estos momentos, como una frágil muñeca que en cualquier momento no aguantaría mas y se rompería, pero no con los golpes físicos, si no con el golpe emocional. Mi cara hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginarme que eso pudiera pasarle.

-Tranquilo, es fuerte se recuperara.-musito Jasper desde el marco de la puerta. Camino hasta la orilla de la cama y la observo mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.-Fuerza Bells, recuérdalo.-susurro. Me extendió una pequeña caja blanca.

-Supongo que esto servirá.

Tome la caja y me di cuenta que era un botiquín de primeros auxilios, le sonreí mientras asentía. Comencé a limpiarle la herida de la frente con delicadeza, ahora agradecía a mi padre que de pequeños a mí y a Alice nos enseñara lo básico de la curación, tener una hermana tan hiperactiva lo ameritaba. Termine de colocarle el curita y salí con Jasper de la habitación.

-Esto no puede seguir así-dije apenas llegamos a la sala.

-Lo se, pero no podemos actuar así como así, tenemos que consultarlo con Bella.

-¿Consultarlo?, ella no lo aceptara le tiene miedo.-replique

-Si, eso es verdad, pero aunque no lo creas una parte de ella le esta agradecida.-lo mire incrédulo, ¿agradecida?, Jasper estaba loco de seguro como podría estarle agradecida a ese desgraciado. Abrí mi boca para contradecirle pero continuo antes de que pudiera decir algo.-Se que suena loco y poco creíble pero ella me lo ha dicho, ella esta conciente de que el no la quiere ni nada, pero cuando sus padres la abandonaron el fue el único que le dio un techo donde vivir, puede ser…mejor dicho es un total desgraciado pero se ha hecho cargo de ella todos estos años. Bella le agradece eso, y cuando Victoria esta con ellos dos para ella eso es lo mas cercano a una familia, a unos padres.

Trate de analizar toda la información dada, _agradecimiento_, ella dispuesta a aguantar toda clase de maltrato y humillación solo por el hecho de estarle agradecida, de haberla rescatado de ese abandono en el cual la dejaron.

-Entonces, ¿es por ello que no se atreve a enfrentarlo ni nada?-pregunte desconcertado.

-Eso y como tu lo dijiste el miedo, ya ves de lo que puede ser capaz, imagínate si intentara algo mayor.

-Pero nosotros podemos hacer algo, sin que ella este involucrada.

-El tomaría represalias contra nosotros. Brandon sabe que estoy al tanto de todo y de que eh tratado de ayudar a Bella, gracias a eso me ah arrestado algunas veces por supuesta participación en carreras ilegales, o manejar en estado de ebriedad, incluso una vez me amenazo que si seguía metiéndome con el tal vez fuera a parar a un lugar peor que la cárcel. Dijo que algún infractor haría lo que fuera por saldar sus deudas.

-Eso no lo sabía-se escucho un pequeño murmullo desde la puerta, me sorprendí al ver a Bella recargada sobre el marco de la puerta observando a Jasper. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía allí?- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El solo le dedico una media sonrisa.- ¿Y preocuparte mas?, no lo creo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorida y algo desorientada, pero bien ya estoy acostumbrada.-suspiro

-Iré a traerte una pastilla, ya vuelvo.- su mirada se alterno de Bella a mi antes de salir del lugar. Dejándonos solos de nuevo.

**Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras lidiaba con el dolor de cabeza, desorientada me senté sobre algo blando, era un cama, extrañada observe a mi alrededor, era la habitación de Jasper, ¿pero…como llegue aquí?, con pesadez me levante y camine hasta su espejo, un ligero jadeo escapo de mis labios al verme, mi labio estaba hinchado y aun había rastros de sangre en la comisura de mi labio, otra ligeran punzada llego a mi cabeza y lleve mi mano a mi frente y fue ahí que percibí la pequeña venda que llevaba, entones recordé lo ocurrido, los golpes y gritos de Brandon, salir corriendo de mi casa y después todo negro, lo ultimo fueron unas delicadas y suaves manos sobre mi rostro, ¿habrá sido Jasper?.

Con suavidad abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras, pude escuchar dos voces provenientes de la sala así que fui hasta ahí, reconocí rápidamente las voces de Jasper y Edward.

_-Pero nosotros podemos hacer algo, sin que ella este involucrada.-_el tono de Edward tenía furia.

_-El tomaría represalias contra nosotros. Brandon sabe que estoy al tanto de todo y de que eh tratado de ayudar a Bella, gracias a eso me ah arrestado algunas veces por supuesta participación en carreras ilegales, o manejar en estado de ebriedad, incluso una vez me amenazo que si seguía metiéndome con el tal vez fuera a parar a un lugar peor que la cárcel. Dijo que algún infractor haría lo que fuera por saldar sus deudas.- _¡¿Qué?! Sabía que lo habían arrestado pero solo una vez, nunca supe sobre la amenaza, unas lágrimas amenazaron con correr por mis mejillas, esto era lo que me temía, no quería que ellos salieran lastimados por mi culpa. Entre a la sala pero ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que hable

-Eso no lo sabía-murmure

El solo me dedico una media sonrisa.- ¿Y preocuparte mas?, no lo creo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorida y algo desorientada, pero bien ya estoy acostumbrada.-suspire

-Iré a traerte una pastilla, ya vuelvo.- me dijo pero no lo mire, mi mirada ahora estaba fija en el suelo, lo sentí pasar por un lado mió, suspire pesadamente.

-¿Te duele?- escuche la voz de Edward preguntarme, levante la mirada confundida, señalo su frente.

Pase mis dedos levemente sobre la venda-un poco, Jasper no tenía porque que hacerlo, pero debo agradecerle-le dije

-No…no fue Jasper, fui yo- lo mire sorprendida, ¿fue su suave tacto lo que sentí? Quise agradecerle pero en ese momento un par de esmeraldas me atraparon por completo haciendo que me perdiera en ellas, no podía emitir palabras la calidez que de sus ojos me tenia cautiva que no me di cuenta cuando se acerco a mi hasta que su mano acuno mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos antes el calido contacto, me acariciaba con suavidad, delicadeza, con cariño, pronto sentí sus dos manos en mi rostro, abrí mis ojos ante el contacto, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mió como aquella vez en mi casa, nuestras respiraciones se estaban fundiendo en una sola. Mire sus ojos de nuevo y después sus labios, una deseo enorme de acortar esa distancia me invadió, tenia ganas de probar aquellos labios que estaban frente a mi, pero las palabras de Jasper comenzaron hacer eco en mi cabeza, el con el simple hecho de ser mi amigo corría peligro, yo no quería eso para Edward, no quería cargar con la culpa y el dolor de saber que algo le pueda pasar, así que haciendo un mayor uso de mi autocontrol me aleje de el. Camine hacia la pared mas alejada dándole la espalda, no quería mirarlo. Escuche un pesado suspiro detrás de mi, pero nunca se acerco, un incomodo silencio reino de repente, ¡¿en donde demonios estaba Jasper?!

-¿Por qué?-su aterciopelada voz rompió el silencio. No le conteste

-¿Por qué Bella…por que te alejas?- me volvió a preguntar, esta vez lo mire incrédula mi ¿Por qué me alejaba? Es que acaso no lo entendía, en serio en estos momentos me preguntaba si Edward era tonto o se hacia.

-En serio es que ¿no te basto?

Hizo una mueca en señal de confusión, lo mire exasperada.

-Edward prácticamente Jasper acaba de decir que Brando lo amenazo de muerte, ¿y preguntas por que me alejo?- en ese momento un sollozo escapo de mi garganta y caí en la cuenta que había comenzado a llorar-me alejo por que no soportaría la idea de que algo les pasara…de que algo te pasara-susurre esto para mi misma mientras bajaba la mirada. Las lagrimas saladas corrían libremente por mi mejilla, un dolor me lleno el pecho al pensar que algo malo le pudiera pasar a _el_.

-Y solo por eso estas dispuesta a sacrificarte ¿por nosotros?

Asentí ligeramente.-Ustedes tienen una familia, alguien que los quiere y los espera en casa, en cambio si algo me pasa a nadie le importaría.

-Te equivocas-su voz sonó mas fuerte de lo normal haciéndome levantar la mirada de golpe, me sorprendió su mirada me miraba fijamente, pero ya no era la misma llena de confusión de hace rato, ahora había una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en ella.-aunque no lo creas ahí gente a la que le importas, Jasper por ejemplo como tu lo has dicho ah recibido amenazas pero eso no lo a alejado de ti, Emmett te ve como su hermana menor y eh notado como Rosalie te defiende a capa y espada y Alice aunque tiene poco tiempo de conocerte créeme que te ah tomado un gran cariño, pero sobre todo a mi…me importas a mi.-sus ultimas palabras aunque apenas fue mas alto que un murmullo pude escucharlas, pero acaso era verdad, trate de encontrar en sus ojos algún atisbo de mentira pero no encontré nada, absolutamente nada que no fuera sinceridad.

-De verdad ¿te importo?- mi voz salio quebrada a causa del llanto. El solo asintió suavemente con su cabeza. Un sentimiento que no sabia describir me lleno por dentro, le importaba, de verdad le importaba. Sin saber por que comencé a caminar hasta quedar a pocos pasos de el.-Ahora yo te pregunto ¿Por qué?, tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, creo que la palabra amigos nos queda grande.- justo en el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí, tal vez era verdad teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero no podía engañarme a mi misma, desde que vi a Edward aquel día un sentimiento en mi nació, talvez al principio fue amistad pero con el paso de los días fue mas intenso y aunque aquella noche no se lo dije a Alice, lo quería, Edward Cullen _me gustaba _y mucho.

Una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro- ¿En verdad eso crees?

Su era suave pero pude percibir tristeza en ella, y fueron esas pocas palabras para hacerme llorar de nuevo. Baje mi mirada y negué ligeramente con mi cabeza.

Una calida y suave mano se poso en mi mentón haciéndome levantar la vista.

-Por favor, déjame cuidarte, protegerte.

Quise negarme pero coloco su dedo en mis labios haciéndome silenciar.

-déjame hablar Bella, se que hace poco te conozco tu misma lo has dicho pero…_te quiero. _No se como, no se cuando, no se a que hora surgió esté sentimiento, pero así es, puede sonar tonto pero es la verdad, te quiero. Cuando tuvimos aquella pelea me dijiste lo mismo que no éramos amigos, y esas palabra me dolieron como no tienes idea, así que trate de ser lo peor contigo, grosero, indiferente, todo trate de todo, pero ni aun así me pude mantenerme alejado de ti, no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para alejarme de ti.

-Entonces no lo hagas.-fue lo único que pude decir. Sus palabras me sorprendieron, el me quería, Edward Cullen me quería.-Edward…yo-suspire, ahora era mi turno de confesar mis sentimientos-Yo también te quiero, nunca te lo dije por cobarde, por que tenia miedo-susurre este ultimo cerrando mis ojos, su melodiosa risa lleno mis oídos como el mejor de los cantos, abrí mis ojos para verlo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gusta.

-Es…es bueno saberlo-me miro a los ojos y luego a mis labios, sabía lo que se proponía y por primera vez no lo aleje, sus labios rozaron lentamente los míos, al principio opuse algo de resistencia, yo era una principiante en esto, inexperta pero su suave caricia en mi mejilla me tranquilizo dejándome llevar.

Su labios me sabían a gloria; Y que Dios me contradiga si me equivoco, pero era la forma más fácil de llegar al cielo ¡Y que equivocada estaba! Eran más suaves y dulces de lo que pude haber imaginado, incluso soñado, simplemente perfectos. Sus labios se movían en sincronía junto a los míos, era un beso dulce, tierno, que demostraba miles de cosas, transmitiendo miles de sentimientos, un impulso me hizo rodear su cuello con mis brazos y mis manos a juguetear con su cabello, ¡Dios era tan suave!. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando a causa de la necesidad de aire, pude sentir su suaves labios posarse en mi frente para después unirlas, mientras controlaba su respiración, yo aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados rememorando el mágico momento que acababa de pasar, sentía mis labios hinchados y mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bella ¿sabes cuanto llevo esperando este momento?-me dijo, pero yo aun seguía sin mirarlo.

-No creo que tanto como yo-le respondí, su melodiosa risa me hizo abrir los ojos, su perfecto rostro estaba frente al mió y volvió a unir nuestros labios en un fugaz beso.

-Nunca me cansare de hacer esto.-sentí derretirme cuando me dio otro beso y tuve que aferrarme a el, lo abrace fuertemente ante mi debilidad pero también ante el miedo que me invadió de que de un momento a otro saldría huyendo.

Me abrazo de la misma forma apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

-Te juro que a partir de ahora no dejare que nadie mas vuela a ponerte un dedo encima-me dijo con voz solemne

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-lo mire horrorizada

Acaricio mi mejilla-tranquila, es solo una expresión.

-Aun así no vuelvas a decirlo, no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir.-le dije mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

-Lo que digas Bella…_mi Bella_

**

* * *

**

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto? ¿No?.... ¿alguien quiere matarme?

**Creo que la mayoría responderá un gran SIIIIIIIII en la ultima pregunta jaja xD**

**Pero en serio, tengo una muuuuuuy buena excusa para mi gran tardanza, primero como lo deje en la pasada nota era que no tenía Internet luego ya tuve pero fue en el tiempo que entre a la UNI y pues bueno para que les hago el cuento tan largo, el punto es de que se los juro no había un solo día que no me encargaran tarea y pues tenía que hacerla y siendo sincera mi educación es primera en estos momentos. Aunque claro también mis historias no crean que no eh ¬¬**

**Y para acabarle me fui a dos exámenes de Regularización, de cálculo y química ( pero la 2 es comprensible la odio!! ¬¬)**

**Ok bueno creo que me voy yendo y comenzare a trabajar en el próximo capitulo si =)…y aquí como vieron por fin el primero beso de esta parejita ^^,, ahora creo que seré un poco mas buena con Bella y la dejare disfrutar de su nuevo amor con Edward pero a lo mucho 3 capítulos y regresara el drama muajajajajaja!! O talvez unos 4 aun no me decido bien jaja xD.**

**Bueno y recuerdan que antes les pedía condición de review's, pues ahora no se los pediré por que no tendría cara para eso u.u…así que déjenme los reviews que quieran pero porfa que sean muchos si (****poniendo carita de perrito triste tipo Alice). Y gracias por sus 32 reviews del capitulo pasado!!!**

**Cuídense un saludo**

**Jazz C.**


	15. Noche de Peliculas

**Declaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes en esta loca idea mía.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Adivina quien soy-escuche _su_ voz a mis espaldas mientras _sus_ manos cubrían mis ojos.

-No se, ¿será la persona a la que mas quiero en este mundo?-pregunte siguiéndole el juego mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en sus manos.

Su suave risa lleno mis oídos mientras depositaba un corto beso en mi mejilla, para después dejar mi campo de visión libre, gire mi cabeza para toparme de lleno con su hermoso rostro, sonreí como tonta mientras me levantaba de mi silla y me acercaba a el. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el hacia lo mismo con mi cintura y nos uníamos en un beso, no sabía cuantas veces lo había hecho, pero no importaba, podría estar besándolo todo el tiempo y viviría feliz, sin duda para mi era el paraíso.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

-Bien, aunque te extrañe mucho-hice un pequeño puchero causando de nuevo su risa.

-Lo lamento, pero después de la escuela mi mamá quería que le ayudara con algunas cosas de la casa ahora que mi padre esta fuera del pueblo.-me explico mientras depositaba cortos besos en mis labios.

Sonreí-Te perdono, pero solo por que se trata de Esme.

-Por cierto te manda muchos saludos y dice que la tienes muy olvidada.

Reí un poco ante lo dicho, era verdad ya llevaba mas de una semana que no me paraba por casa de los Cullen, fue sorprendente como mi vida había cambiado en tan solo 3 meses. Desde hace 3 meses Victoria se había vuelto a ir, pero aun estaba muy al pendiente mío por teléfono, hace 3 meses que Brandon no me ponía una mano en cima, desde hace 3 meses mi casa se podría decir era la casa de los Cullen, ya que la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba en ese lugar, Esme y Carlisle eran unas personas adorables, aun recuerdo el sentimiento que me embargo cuando escuche de la suave y maternal voz de Esme llamarme _hija_. Pero lo mas importante de mi vida, desde hace 3 meses que Edward y yo éramos novios.

-¿Tuviste otro accidente?-pregunte divertida al ver los pequeños y rojos raspones que llevaba en sus brazos.

Bufó molesto.

-Ese árbol me odia.

-Edward pudiste entrar por la puerta, Brandon no esta en casa.-le recordé mientras me desasía del abrazo y caminada a la cama.

-Lo se, pero es mas emocionante subir por la ventana.-me mostro su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos minutos, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mi hasta quedar sentado frente a mi, ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto, y mucho menos yo, mirar sus verdes esmeraldas me transmitía mucha alegría, paz y sobre todo amor. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar me acerque hasta el y deposite un fugaz beso en sus labios.-Gracias-le dije alejándome solo un poco.

Me miro confundido-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Por hacer de estos tres meses los más felices de mi vida-conteste. Ahora fue el quien me sorprendió al besarme, pero esta vez el beso era un poco mas exigente, me quede estática unos segundos antes de regresarle el beso con igual intensidad, me sorprendía y a la vez me encantaba este lado pasional de Edward, los besos dulces y suaves eran hermosos, pero eran estos que estaba llenos de pasión, los que me hacían tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

-Pues espero que me tengas mucha paciencia, por que planeo estar en tu vida por mucho tiempo.

-Eso espero.

* * *

-¡Esa no!

Mi grito fue más fuerte de lo previsto, y mucha de las personas que se encontraban en el pequeño video centro me veían como si estuviera loca, pronto podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, mientras me acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarme. Era sábado por la noche y habíamos decidido reunirnos a ver películas en casa de Emmett, para Jasper, Rose y para mi no era novedad pasar tiempo en casa de los McCarty, pero ya que tanto Edward como Alice no la conocían decidimos reunirnos ahí.

-Bella dijimos que esta noche seria de terror, y que mejor para esta noche que _"La Masacre de Texas"_-contesto Alice con su voz de soprano mientras me mostraba la caja con el Dvd

-Traigo otras dos películas, creo que serán perfectas para hoy-apareció Jasper atrás de Alice con otros dos Dvd, me tense solo al leer los títulos de estas, al parecer _"Nunca estamos solos" _y _"El títere"_ junto con la película que Alice había escogido serian la trilogía perfecta para matarme de un infarto.

Quise replicar, pero antes de que mi boca emitirá un sonido Alice tomo a Jasper de la mano y lo jalo hasta el mostrador para pagar el alquiler de estas. Suspire derrotada, cuando volví a centrar la mirada en mis amigos sonreí al ver cuando Jasper posaba su mano en la cintura de Alice y esta le regalaba una sonrisa, estaba feliz por ellos, justo después de dos semanas de lo mío con Edward, Alice y Jasper también hicieron oficial su relación, aunque debía admitir que estaba mas feliz por Jasper, después de lo ocurrido con María nunca pensé ver a Jasper tan feliz, claro hasta que Alice llego.

Un bufido me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a Edward, observaba con cara de pocos amigos en la dirección en que se encontraba Alice, o mejor dicho Jasper.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Edward cuando Jasper le pidió _permiso_ para salir con Alice.

"_Jasper, ella es mi hermana. Rómpele el corazón y te rompo la cara"_

Reí ante el recuerdo.

-¡Oh vamos!, no te pongas de nuevo en el plan de hermano celoso-exclame divertida.

Edward solo suspiro antes de bajar la mirada.

-Es mi hermanita, no puedo evitarlo.

-Edward, son mellizos, nacieron al mismo tiempo-le recordé.

-Soy dos minutos mayor que ella.-me respondió mientras levantaba la vista y me miraba. Levante una ceja, _¿acaso lo estaba diciendo en serio?_

Frunció el ceño-Esta bien tal vez exagero. Jasper es genial se que la cuidara, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, creo que son esas cosas típicas de hermanos.

Asentí dándole la razón, aunque claro que podría saber, yo no tenía un hermano.

Cuando estábamos saliendo del estacionamiento del video centro, frente al volvo paso una familia, el niño-que parecía el mayor-tomaba la mano de su hermanita con ternura para ayudarla a cruzar, y al lado de cada uno sus padres, los mire con tristeza pensando que tal vez así hubiera sido mi infancia de haber tenido una familia. Edward arranco tan pronto como pasaron y sin verme tomó mi mano y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en el dorso de esta, no necesitaba pedir explicación sabia por que lo hacia.

-¡Hasta que llegan!, tardaron mucho-exclamo Rosalie cuando nos vio atravesar la puerta.

-Lo sentimos, pero Bella se puso algo remilgosa respecto a las películas-explico Jasper soltando una pequeña risa. Rosalie solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Me encamine a la cocina con Edward y Alice siguiéndome, al entrar me encontré con la mamá de Emmett preparando unos _hot-dogs, _al verme me sonrió y se acerco a abrazarme, cuando se alejo fijo su vista en ellos, quienes también la miraban con un curiosidad.

-Supongo que ustedes deben ser los hermanos Cullen, los nuevos amigos de Emmett y las parejas de Bella y Jasper.

-Así es, yo soy Alice y el es mi hermanos Edward, gusto en conocerla-habló Alice-y eh de suponer que usted es la señora McCarty la mamá de Emmett.

-Si soy yo, pero no me digan señora me hacen sentir vieja díganme…-fue cortada por Jasper que entraba a la cocina cargando una bolsa de hielo.

-Madre ¿donde demonios se metió Emmett?-pregunto mi amigo.

-¿Madre?-pregunto confundido Edward.

La señora McCarty rio-Si, aquí no solamente soy la madre de Emmett si no también de los gemelos Hale y la pequeña Bella-contesto antes de dirigirse a Jasper-por cierto Jasper, Emmett acompaño a su padre a la estación por algunos papeles no tardan en llegar.

-Entonces ¿podremos nosotros también decirte así?-pregunto Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

La señora McCarty mostro una gran sonrisa mientras asentía en dirección de Alice y Edward.

Después de terminar la botana los 4 salimos de la cocina con las bandejas y nos encontramos ya ahí a Emmett junto con Rosalie instalando el Dvd en la televisión.

-Emmett ese cable va del otro lado-le decía Rosa un tanto alterada.

-Y yo te digo que va de este lado mujer-le respondía mientras se agachaba para poder conectarlo.

La pantalla que antes se miraba un poco distorsionada ahora se miraba por completo negra.

-¡Déjame a mi!-exigió Rose quitando a Emmett de su lugar para ser ella quien moviese los cables, a los pocos segundos apareció la imagen totalmente azul y con el logotipo de la marca del aparato.

-¡Te lo dije!-exclamo triunfante mientras Emmett solo hacia un puchero, todos nos reímos de el, parecía un niño pequeño al que le niegan un juguete.

Después de eso no tardamos mucho en disponernos a ver la primera película mientras los señores McCarty se excusaban a su recamara. La primera película fue _"El títere",_ todos parecían encantados con la película menos yo, ¿Cómo podía gustarles ver una señora totalmente endemoniada mientras les arrancaba la lengua a sus victimas cuando gritaban?, todo el tiempo me la pase aferrada al cuerpo de Edward, mientras el me abrazaba para tranquilizarte. La segunda por petición de Rose era _"No estamos solos", _pero justo cuando comenzaba Edward se excuso diciendo que iba al baño, mientras Emmett le explicaba donde estaba lo fusile con la mirada, _¡como se atrevía a dejarme sola!_

-Tranquila estarás bien, no tardo-me susurro antes de levantarse de mi lado.

-¿Quieres que la detengamos en lo que regresas?-pregunto Jasper buscando el control.

-No es necesario, ya vi esta película se como empieza.-contesto antes de subir las escaleras.

Yo solo suspire antes de fijar mi vista en el televisor, la primera imagen que se mostro era de una señora cociendo y dos pequeñas en una cuna, sonreí _esta no podía estar muy mal ¿verdad?_

**Edward POV.**

Subí las escaleras aun riéndome un poco de la cara de Bella, estaba tan asustaba que debía regresar rápido y mas tratándose de esa película, aun recordaba aquella vez que Alice y yo la vimos, me hizo prometerle mil veces que si algo trágico me pasaba mi espíritu no la perseguiría.

Cuando llegue arriba observe ambas puertas a los lados, tratando de recordad cual seria la del baño decidí optar por la derecha, gire lentamente la perilla tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para tratar de no despertar a los señores McCarty, claro si es que los gritos de Bella y Alice aun no los despertaban, reí ante mi pensamiento, cuando encendí la luz me di cuenta que había entrado en la habitación equivocada, esta se encontraba tapizada de fotos deduje que eran familiares, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue el enorme piano que se estaba al centro de esta, sin pensarlo me adentre a ella hasta llegar al piano, se veía antiguo pero aun así era de muy buena calidad, pase la yemas de mis dedos por sus teclas, toque algunas notas para comprobarlas, estaban duras como si no hubiera sido usado en años, pero aun así su sonido no era desagradable.

Levante mi vista para mirar las fotos que estaban sobre el piano, en la primera estaban dos pequeñas sentadas tocando el piano, fácilmente pude reconocer que este era el mismo de aquella foto, la segunda eran de dos jóvenes en la misma posición, algo en esta foto llamo mi atención. Las dos jóvenes eran muy parecidas entre si, pero una de ellas fue la que mas llamo mi atención, su cabello castaño y liso resaltaba del de su acompañante que era mas claro y rizado, sus ojos me resultaban familiares, de pronto la realidad me pego de golpe. Mire las demás fotografías hasta comprobar lo que pensaba, ¡eran las mismas!, tal vez las facciones no eran las mismas pero la similitud era demasiada.

-¿Edward?-esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, gire mi vista hasta encontrarme a la señora McCarty en la puerta.

-Señora…yo…solo estaba…lo siento-suspire-estaba buscando el baño y sin querer entre a este cuarto, vi el piano y llamo mucho mi atención.

Ella me sonrió con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba hasta mí.

-¿Tocas?-me pregunto. Solo asentí en respuesta

-Yo también lo hacia, lo deje de hacer después del nacimiento de…-dejo la frase a medias y pude notar como sus ojos perdieron brillo.

-¿de Emmett?

Ella solo cerro sus ojos y susurro un si.

-¿Es usted?-me aventure a preguntar señalando a las chicas de la foto.

-Si, mi hermana y yo teníamos tu edad en esa foto, pero a ella la deje de ver poco después de que nació…Emmett-me conto no muy segura de la ultima parte.

Iba a abrir mi boca para preguntarle algo que me rondaba en la cabeza, pero antes de poder hacerlo un grito proveniente de la sala me interrumpió.

-Creo que mejor bajas antes de que a Isabella le de un infarto.-rio.

Asentí y me encamine a la puerta pero antes de salir me gire de nuevo a ella.

-El baño esta enfrente-me dijo divertida.

Lleve una mano a mi nuca un tanto apenado-Gracias, pero lo que iba a preguntarle era… ¿Emmett tiene hermanos?

Note como sus ojos viajaron al piano mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios-No, es hijo único.

-Oh perdón, bueno gracias, nos vemos.- cerré la puerta y me dirigí rápidamente al baño al mismo tiempo que escuchaba otro ligero grito, cuando baje a la sala Bella estaba aferrada al brazo libre de Emmett, los mire con una sonrisa, de un lado tenia abrazada a Rose y del otro a Bella.

Me acerque hasta el sillón y me senté junto a Bella, en cuanto me vio se acurruco junto a mi y no tarde en rodearla con mi brazo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-me pregunto con su cara algo pálida del susto, le di un beso en la frente mientras la estrechaba mas hacia mi.

-Lo siento, pero me quede platicando con la mamá de Emmett-le explique sin que los demás nos escucharan.

Su ceño se frunció-¿sobre que?

-Música-le dije, aunque no era la verdad en si.

Estaba segura que me preguntaría otra cosa, pero en lugar de eso un enorme grito salió de su boca mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho.

-¡Emmett!-lo regañe, mientras comenzaba a reírse por su pequeña broma.

Su enorme risa inundó el lugar-Tranquila enana fui yo-le dijo mientras volvía a pellizcar ligeramente el estómago de Bella.

Bella levanto su vista lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria a nuestro gigantesco amigo, el solo le regalaba una enorme sonrisa antes de dirigir su atención a la película.

Bese sus cabellos y a la vez que acariciaba su brazo para tranquilizarla, lo que logre en gran medida hasta que la gemela fantasma hacia su aparición frente a su hermana, lo que genero otra ronda de gritos por parte de las chicas.

Alice me miro desde el sillón donde estaba recostada con Jasper, le lance una mirada y una de mis mas crueles sonrisas a la vez que hacia un ademan con mi mano fingiendo querer atraparla. Soltó un ligero chillido mientras Jasper la miraba algo desconcertado y después me miro, me encogí de hombros pareciendo inocente mientras el negaba con su cabeza divertido.

Ahora dirigí mi mirada hacia Rosalie, ella al igual que Alice de vez en cuando lanzaba pequeñas miradas a Jasper, reí para mis adentros,_ ¿de verdad una película así podría alterar los nervios de las chicas?,_ tal vez podría pasar, digo cuando la película habla de la muerte de una gemela y esta persigue a su hermana para hacerla pagar por algo que le hizo antes de morir, y que casualmente todos en la habitación tengamos un gemelo…si era de esperarse.

-En momentos como estos me alegra no tener hermanos-me dijo Bella en broma, fije mi vista en ella y sonreí dándole un fugaz beso

-No sabes la suerte que tienes-le seguí el juego, pero en eso mi vista se fijo en Emmett y después de nuevo en Bella. Aun tenia muy presente esa imagen en mi cabeza, _¿sería eso posible?_

Agite mi cabeza tratando de quitarme esos pensamientos, después hablaría con ella.

* * *

_¡Mis Vampiresas! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿les gusto?, ¿lo detestaron?, ¿alguien quiere matarme por tardarme de nuevo mil años en actualizar?_

_Creo que la mayoría dirá un gran "SI" en la ultima pregunta jajaja._

_Bueno como en una nota pasada lo había dicho, ya tenía parte de este capitulo pero, mis "queridas" musas decidieron tomarse unas larguísimas vacaciones ¡¬¬'!_

_Pero bueno hoy lo termine y hoy mismo decidí publicarlo para no hacerlas esperar mas._

**¡Chicas por cierto tengo un anuncio!, muchísimas gracias a las que votaron por mi en ****"The Sadness Story Contes"**** y adivinen que… mi fic "Ilusa" ****¡PASO A LAS FINALES! ****No saben lo emocionada que estoy por que es la primera vez que había participado en un concurso y el saberme finalista me alegra mucho, aunque compito con muchas que son unas grandiosas escritoras aquí en , me hace feliz =D.**

**Y bueno aprovecho para pedirles un favorsote, me alegraría mucho que ****Votaran por mí**** en el concurso, las votaciones serán ****del 8 al 15 del presente mes, osea desde hoy hasta el próximo jueves****. Así que chicas por favor apóyenme, y para todas aquellas que aun no han leído "Ilusa" les hago la invitación para que se pasen por mi historia. **

**Les recuerdo que el link para las votaciones esta en mi perfil.**

_Bueno chicas ahora si me despido y les agradezco los 23 review's del capi pasado y a todas aquellas que agregan a favoritos y alertas mi historia y también a todos los que no se animan a dejar review pero se que leen esta historia ¡vamos chicas no sean tímidas! Todas las críticas son bien recibidas. Como dirían una colega aquí, nosotras lo único que nos motiva a seguir escribiendo son sus hermosos review, no saben la alegría que da abrir el correo y ver los e-mail con sus opiniones ^^, así que les pido solo unos segunditos de su tiempo para que me dejen sus opiniones y claro sus sugerencias, ¡que son muy tomadas en cuenta!_

_Ahora si me voy, ya me extendí mucho pero bueno, me gustan las N.A largas jajaja, se me cuidan muchísimo, un abrazo. **Y de nuevo recordandoles que me apoyen en el consurso jeje**_

**_Jazz C._**


	16. Hallazgo Inesperado

**Después de mucho mucho… ¡NUEVO CAPITULO!...explicaciones y todo eso al final. Disfrútenlo **

**Declaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes en esta loca idea mía**.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Después de la noche que pasamos en casa de Emmett me dirigí a casa de Bella. Por el rabillo del ojo podía percibir que aun estaba algo alterada por las películas, su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior, apretaba mis labios para no reír, me causaba algo de gracia que actuara así pero a la vez se miraba tan tierna. Apreté su mano y la lleve a mis labios para depositar en beso en el dorso de esta.

-Bella tranquila, todo es ficción solo fueron películas.-le dije para tranquilizarla, sentí que apretaba mi mano antes de escucharla suspirar.

-Has de pensar que soy una niña miedosa ¿verdad?-me pregunto justo cuando llegábamos a su casa.

Me estacione en total silencio sin contestarle, me gire en mi asiento para encararla totalmente serio-Si.-le dije directo.

Su rostro se contrajo un poco y comenzó a soltar mi mano, cosa que no le permití. Con mi mano libre la tome del rostro y la atraje hacia mi, deposite un casto beso en sus labios antes de comenzar a besarla con mayor intensidad, ella no tardo en regresármelo.

-Si, si pienso que eres una niña, pero eres _mi_ niña, nunca miedosa. Bella tu eres mas valiente de lo que crees, otra en tu lugar ya se hubiera rendido hace muchísimo tiempo, en cambio tu aun luchas y soportas a ese tipo.-le dije todo esto mirándola directamente a los ojos, y es que todo era verdad, muchas personas no soportarían vivir un infierno como el de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, elevo su mano y la paso frente a mi rostro sin tocarlo, podía sentir su calor aun sin que rozara mi piel. Lentamente sus yemas rozaron mi mejilla hasta que su mano acuno mi rostro, cerré los ojos ante aquel calido tacto.

-Te quiero-susurro uniendo su frente con la mía.

-Te quiero-me uní a sus palabras. Abrí mis ojos, ella me miraba fijamente, me incline lentamente para posar mis labios sobre los de ella, el beso fue suave y lento, besar a Bella era sentir estar en la mismísima gloria y por si por mi fuera estaría besándola toda la eternidad, si no fuera por la maldita necesitad de respirar que ya nos pedía aire.

Cuando nos separamos sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Creo…que es tiempo de irme.-

-Te veo mañana-le sonreí.

Se acerco para darme un rápido beso antes de bajarse del auto, la seguí con la mirada y espere a que entrara a su casa, pero antes de hacerlo se giro hacia mi y me dedico una mirada y agito su mano en señal de despedida. Cuando por fin entro arranque rápidamente mi auto y me dirigí a casa. Al llegar a casa note que todas las luces estaban apagadas, mire el reloj de la guantera que ya marcaba las 3 de la mañana, me sorprendí, habíamos salido de la casa de Emmett justo a las 2 ¿tanto me había demorado en casa de Bella?, una pequeña risa se escapo de mis labios, el tiempo con ella se me iba como agua.

Entre lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a nadie.

-Te tardaste mucho.-escuche una voz que me hizo sobresaltarme, me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con Alice frente a mi, ella ya estaba vestida con su pijama y traía un vaso de leche en sus manos.

-Alice me asustaste.-le reclame.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.-Así traerás la conciencia hermanito.-

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me giraba de nuevo a mi puerta.-Vete a dormir Alice.-le dije abriendo la puerta.

-Para allá voy, buenas noches hermanito.-se despidió entrando a su habitación.

-Buenas noches enana.-susurre cerrando mi puerta. Camine arrastrando los pies hasta mi closet, de unos cajones saque una camiseta y unos pants, rápidamente me despoje de mi ropa y cambien por mi pijama y me tire sobre la cama, Morfeo pronto hizo acto de presencia y poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormido, pero antes de caer en la inconciencia una imagen apareció en mi cabeza, esa fotografía apareció tan presente en mi mente que no pude evitar compararla con alguien a quien yo conocía.

-Podrá... ¿ser eso posible?-y con este ultimo pensamiento me deje atrapar por el mundo de los sueños.

La mañana del domingo llego demasiado rápido para mi gusto, me removí en mi cama mientras escuchaba como alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

-Edward arriba, tu mamá ya tiene listo el desayuno.-escuche la voz de mi padre al otro lado de esta.

Levante mi mano y comencé a dar manotazos sobre el buró junto a mi cama en busca de mi celular, cuando por fin lo encontré me incorpore un poco para ver la hora, ¡¿Las 9 de la mañana? Me deje caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

-Edward-volvió a llamarme mi padre.

-Papa te recuerdo que es domingo, quiero dormir.-me queje mientras me cubría hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-Y yo te recuerdo jovencito que prometiste ayudarme con algunas tareas hoy, así que arriba…no me hagas utilizar la artillería pesada.-me amenazo, y bastaron esas pocas palabras para hacerme reaccionar, sabía a lo que se refería con _la artillería pesada_…Alice.

-¡Bajo en 15 minutos!-le grite levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño. Antes de entrar logre escuchar la risa de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta y un _No tardes._

Tome una ducha rápida para despertarme por completo, cuando salí tome unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de color azul, me peine aunque mi cabello no parecía querer cooperar mucho, así que decidí dejarlo por la paz y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, ahí ya se encontraban mis padres.

-Buenos días-los salude mientras le daba a mi madre un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días amor-me dedico una de sus características sonrisas.

-¿Y Alice?-pregunte al no verla por ningún lado.

-Aquí estoy-dijo entrando a la cocina dando pequeños saltitos y saludando tan efusiva como siempre a nuestros padres.

El desayuno como toda la mañana transcurrió tranquila entre las tareas padre e hijo, mas aun así no podían quitarme ese pensamiento que desde ayer por la noche comenzó a rondarme la cabeza. Justo cuando estaba terminando de ordenar algunos papeles en el despacho de mi papá una duda se me presento, ¿y si yo estaba imaginando todo?

-Papá-lo llame. Desvió su mirada de los papeles que revisaba para mirarme.

-Dime hijo.-

-¿Es posible que dos personas tengan rasgos demasiados parecidos sin que haya lazos genéticos de por medio?-

-Bueno…las personas a veces entre si tienen los mismos rasgos, color de ojos, cabello pero hasta ahí. Los rasgos se definen por la genes, normalmente una persona hereda los genes dominantes de sus padres, vuelvo a lo mismo, ojos, cabello o piel. Algunas veces también los genes recesivos, como en el caso tuyo y de tu hermana, ustedes son mellizos ambos heredaron los ojos verdes de mi madre, tu abuela, pero diferentes color de cabello, tu el de mi padre y Alice el negro igual que tu abuela materna. Eh ahí por que dicen que todos los rasgos derivan de familia.-me explico.

-Entonces no ahí posibilidades, para que dos personas se parezcan o tengan los mismos rasgos debe de haber lazos genéticos…de familia.-

-En teoría si…pero, ¿Por qué preguntas esto Edward?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Es que…el otro día vi un programa sobre este tema, pero me dejo algo confundido, no me quedo claro, gracias por sacarme de dudas papá.-le sonreí.

Arqueo una ceja no muy convencido de mi explicación, temí que me preguntara algo mas.-De nada hijo, sabes que para eso estoy.- y volvió a trabajar.

Me quede de pie observándolo, mi padre era medico, sabía de este tema pero aun era pronto para sacar conclusiones.

-Papá ya termine lo que me pediste, crees… ¿crees que pueda ir a ver a Bella?-

Me sonrío-te quiero antes de la cena ¿entendido?-asentí ante lo dicho y salí rápidamente de ahí, tome mis llaves y con una despedida rápida a mi madre y con la misma promesa salí de mi casa con dirección a la de Bella.

Quería llegar lo mas rápido para poder ver a mi Bella pero de la duda que aun rondaba en mi cabeza no me dejaba tranquilo, así que antes de tomar la vía rápida para llegar a su casa tome otro atajo para llegar primero con Jasper, si con alguien podría discutir mi tema era con el. Cuando llegue no me sorprendió ver el auto de Emmett estacionado frente a la casa de los Hale, camine hasta la puerta y estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome ver la enorme anatomía de mi amigo con Rose a su lado.

-¡Eddy!-me saludo efusivo casi gritando.

-Emmett no me gusta que me digan Eddy.-le dije algo molesto por el apodo.

El solo se riño de mi mientras saludaba a Rose, me comentaron que se iban a comer y antes de preguntarles por Jasper me dijeron que estaba arriba en su habitación, me despedí de ellos mientras subía a prisa al cuarto de Jasper, toque la puerta. -¡Adelante!-me grito y abrí esta, se encontraba en su cama afinando una guitarra.

-Edward que sorpresa ¿Cómo estas hermano?-me saludo mientras chocábamos los puños.

-Bien ¿y tu?-

-Igual bien, pero estoy seguro que no viniste hasta aquí para saber como estoy ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.-toma asiento.-

Negué lentamente mientras me sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.-Es sobre Bella, Jasper tu sabes… ¿sabes algo de sus padres biológicos?-

-No, según ella Brandon la encontró en un basurero a las afueras de Forks, eso es lo que ella me ha comentado ¿Por qué?-comento lo mismo que yo ya sabía. Lo mire unos segundos debatiéndome si decirle lo que había pasado pero decidí esperar, averiguar mas sobre esto antes de sacar conclusiones.

-Es que… quiero encontrar a los padres de Bella, se que suena algo loco y con muy pocas posibilidades de éxito, pero no quiero verla sufrir mas a causa de ese maldito.-

Jasper me sonrió antes de contestarme.-Bueno, ¿por donde empezamos?-le regrese la sonrisa antes de comenzar a planear por donde comenzar a buscar algún indicio del origen de Bella. Después de un rato mire mi reloj, ya marcaba las 4.30 de la tarde y debía esta en casa a las 7. Me levante de mi lugar y le dije que iría con Bella, le dije que me acompañara así podríamos ambos comentarle el plan que teníamos.

No tarde mas de 5 minuto en llegar, justo estábamos en la esquina cuando vimos el auto de Brandon salir de la casa, paso con gran rapidez junto a nosotros que creo que no nos noto, conduje lo que faltaba a su casa y como era costumbre estacione mi Volvo a dos casas de la suya, corrí hasta su entrada y toque la puerta una…dos…tres…hasta cuatro veces y nada, me pareció muy extraño que no atendiera. Como era costumbre mejor decidí subir por aquel árbol que daba a su ventana.

-Edward.-me llamo Jasper mientras me preparaba para subir al árbol.

-Jasper tu espera en la puerta, entrare por la ventana y te abro de acuerdo.-le dije.-Bien, aquí vamos otra vez.-frote mis manos mientras me preparaba para subir ese maldito árbol, no tarde mucho para llegar a la ventana de Bella y sonreí orgulloso de mi mismo, había trepado sin ningún solo rasguño, como dicen la practica hace al maestro.

La ventana estaba un poco cerrada pero no me fue difícil abrirla por completo y con un ágil salto entre a su habitación. Silencio total reinaba en el lugar.

-¿Bella?-la llame

Nada.

-¿Bella donde estas?-volví a llamarla pero el silencio seguía, luego me apresure a la puerta de la habitación, debía de abrirle a Jasper pero cuando salía de esta el iba subiendo las escaleras. Lo mire sorprendido.- ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Si me hubieras prestado atención cuanto te llamaba hubieras podido decirte que Bella guarda una llave bajo el marco de la puerta.-me dijo mientras me mostraba el pequeño objeto de metal en su mano. Me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano ¿Por qué Bella nunca me ha dicho de esa llave?

-Ella nunca me a lo dicho.-comente.

-Talvez sea por que cuando esta contigo tiene a perderse un poco, no se si lo has notado-me dijo divertido mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, yo lo único que hice fue sonrojarme un poco.

-Basta de bromas y busquemos a Bella.-le dije mientras le daba un puñetazo en broma. Estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras pero me detuvo.

-No esta abajo, ya la busque.-me dijo mientras fruncía su ceño.-Y por lo que veo aquí arriba tampoco.-

Fruncí el ceño cuando Jasper me dijo esto, que Bella no estuviera en casa me estaba dando mala espina, dirigí mi vista a las puertas de las habitaciones y me percate que una de ellas estaba un poco abierta. Me acerque lentamente hasta ella y la empuje con la mano, eche un vistazo y deduje rápidamente que era la habitación de Brandon, volteé a ver a Jasper quien me miraba expectante, le hice una seña con mi cabeza para que se acercara.

Cuando llego a donde estaba entramos a su habitación, caminamos lentamente hasta que algo en el suelo llamo mi atención, había una gran cantidad de papeles regados en el suelo junto a la cama, vi a Jasper inclinarse tomando uno de ellos.

-Es un registro medico…un seguimiento.-me dijo tomando mas papales.

-¿Seguimiento…de que?-pregunte algo confundido.

-Embarazo.-contesto mientras me miraba y me extendía los papeles. Los tome en mis manos y comencé a revisarlos, ¡era verdad era un seguimiento de embarazo!, ¿pero por que tenía esto? No lo entendía.

-No tiene nombre.-comente al no ver escrito el nombre del paciento, solo estaba el nombre del doctor.

-Fue eliminado, por alguna razón no querían que se supiera el nombre de la paciente.-contesto mirando una hoja.-Lo vez.-me dijo señalando una hoja leí un poco y donde debería decir quien era la paciente estaba rayado con pluma hasta romper esa parte del papel. Enarque una ceja, esto no tenia sentido.

Estaba apunto de decir otra cosa cuando escucha la puerta de abajo cerrarse fuertemente. Mire a Jasper antes de correr a la puerta, mi ojos se dilataron cuando vi a Brando subir las escaleras. Le susurre a Jasper que Brandon había regresado, ya que el estaba en el suelo se metió bajo la cama para esconderse, yo me metí en el closet entre toda la ropa para evitar que me viera. Deje la puerta un poco abierta para ver que pasaba, cuando entro al cuarto se notaba a leguas que estaba enfadado, su mirada y respiración irregular lo delataban, miro un segundo los papeles antes de maldecir.

-Estúpida, ¡ojala nunca hubieras nacido!-grito pisando fuertemente los documentos.-Por tu culpa debo quedarme en este misero pueblo.-siguió quejándose mientras levantaba todos los papeles y los metía en la mesa de noche frente a el, se dejo caer sobre la cama y un sordo golpe se escucho, hice una mueca de dolor, ¡pobre Jasper! Después de veinte minutos sin moverse de su lugar me comenzaba a desesperar, necesitaba que se fuera para poder salir de ahí, me recargue en el fondo del closet, sin duda la espera iba para largo. Diez minutos después comencé a escuchar una respiración acompasada seguida de unos ronquidos, me asome por la abertura y con alivio lo vi dormido. Sin tratar de hacer ruido salí de mi escondite.

-Jasper…Jasper sal, debemos irnos.-susurre hincándome cerca de la cama. Lentamente mi amigo comenzó a salir hasta incorporarse por completo se froto un poco el brazo.

-Pesa más de lo que aparenta-se quejo mi amigo, me aguante mi risa mientras salíamos de ahí. Por suerte llegamos al auto sin ser descubiertos.

Los dos emitimos un largo suspiro al resguardarnos en mi preciado Volvo.-Eso estuvo cerca.-dije recargándome en el asiento.

-Ya lo creo, pero aun no entiendo por que tiene esos papeles, ni mucho menos su reacción al llegar.-comento mi amigo mientras ahora frotaba su espalda.

-Ni yo, aunque aparte de eso aun hay algo que no me deja tranquilo y me esta preocupando.-me gire a verlo, el ya me miraba en espera de que continuara.- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!, bueno antes que nada quiero decir MIL DISCULPAS…se que tengo muchísimo sin actualizar pero en serio, las clases en la UNI me absorbieron por completo y pues ahora en vacaciones tampoco me dio mucho tiempo la verdad, ustedes me entiende jaja.**

**Bueno traje este pequeño capitulo, talvez sea medio aburrido pero digamos que es de transición, les advierto que pronto regresare con el drama, ¡amo ese genero! Así que no se sorprendan por lo que leerán mas delante jajaja.**

**Me despido no sin antes decirles… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!...atrasado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿que no? jaja.**

**Espero que aun guarden interés por esta historia, saben que espero y recibo con gusto sus review's con sus comentarios.**

**Se cuidan un saludo…Jazz C.**


End file.
